Lost Arc of Yami-No-Game
by Sage-Yugi
Summary: (Re-write of the shadow mage chronicles) The Dark Lord has been expanding his army, and Harry Potter has called upon the aid of the once Nameless king and his light, its a fight for survival, who will win? the Dark Lord or the King of Games? AxY (not Anzu) ((Yaoi)) *Rated M because Mature content*
1. Prologue: Darkness' King

Yugi: hey guys Yugi here, here's a new story

_Yami: this one is called 'The Lost Arc of Yami-No-Game' and is the redo of 'The Shadow Mage Chronicles'_

Yugi: hope this is better than the last

_Yami: Yugi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter, they belong to their creators_

_'personal thoughts'_

**/Yugi.../ **= Atem to Yugi

_/Yami.../ _= Yugi to Atem

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Prologue~<em>**

_The stroke of midnight_

_All the inhabitants of this rather large city should be in bed_

_All but one…_

A shadowy figure stood alone on Domino Pier, cloaked in darkness, this being was something almost out of a child's nightmare, with glowing crimson eyes, the figure made a fanged smirk as a group of cloaked men and women landed, as if appearing out of no-where, not ten or so feet from him, the figure crossed his arms over his chest, didn't these fools from England, know this was his land, **_his_** territory?

He growled deep in his throat when they spotted him, he chuckled and separated the shadows, his figure becoming fully visible as the shadows looked as if they crawled off his form, his long blond bangs shifted in the slight breeze, that came from the ocean, his tanned face was chiseled and made him appear no older than seventeen, when in fact this man was more than a few millennia old.

The wizards all stood staring at this teen that just appeared out of the shadows and darkness itself, Lucius of course could sense this young man was no ordinary teen, and it seemed though he was unarmed, he smirked,

_'This shall be far too easy, he is a mere child compared to us, and there are at least twenty of us'_

He thought and then he moved, the teen's smirk only widened before a deep, dark, voice spoke with what seemed to be, an Egyptian accent

"when are you English sorcerers going to learn, this.. is my territory, your dark lord has no lee-way here and I suggest if you all wish to live to fight another day, you leave.. at once"

To say Bellatrix Leastrange was thrown off guard was an understatement, here was this young man, who appeared to be no older than seventeen, ordering them to leave, like they, the powerful, Elite Death-eaters, followers of the dark lord, would answer to this… child.

"you have no right to speak to your elders that way child" she stated as she stepped up beside Lucius drawing out her wand

"we are here-" she gasped as she was then cut off

"to gather more followers for your master, yes I know, the last three groups of your so called 'Death-Eaters' tried, and as you can see…" the man showed them the remains of their fellow wizards "they failed.. now I will say this one more time" the voice actually got darker as the shadows literally danced around the boy "either you leave.. or you too will suffer my wrath"

Lucius stared, his eyes on this young man, he could tell the man had a regal air about him, that meant business and those dark red eyes, seemed to glow just like his master's, which was another frightening feature

"who are you, to demand such things?" Bellatrix' voice snapped Lucius out of his stupor as the man simply laughed before the shadows shifted once more and a large, black dragon appeared, also with gleaming red eyes

"my name is no importance, mortal, but know this, your lord will be meeting me.. on the battlefield soon enough, though I will say this, deliver a message to your master…"

The dragon then roared as the man leapt onto its back

"Stay out of Japan, the inhabitants here will never follow a malicious cause and they are under the protection of 'The King of Yami' now, Begone!"

The dragon then let loose a stream of bright red flames, killing most of the death-eaters as Lucius and Bellatrix escaped by apparating, Bellatrix looked to him

"master will not be pleased.. Lucius", she stated as she pocketed her wand, Lucius growled and fixed his blond hair, dusting off his long robes

"I know! And it seems, this 'King of Yami' may prove to be more formidable than our master had first predicted"

* * *

><p>Once the threat was taken care of, the shadow man chuckled and jumped off of the dragon's back<p>

"thank you for your assistance, Red-eyes", he stated his voice now calm as the shadows also went still, the dragon purred and nuzzled the man's tanned hand before vanishing back to the shadow realm.

Atem sighed as he shook his head and shifted to his shadow form, walking along the walls of buildings in Domino, once he reached his destination he snapped his fingers and vanished, re-appearing inside a room, smiling gently to the young man that laid on the bed, fast asleep

_/did you take care of them?/_ came the voice of his Hikari, Atem nodded **/aye, I'm sure they won't come back this time../**

_/this 'Dark Lord' is quite persistent, isn't he?/_ sleepy amethyst eyes landed on Atem as he crawled in bed, wrapping his arm around his lover, he yawned **/perhaps, but if they try again, we'll knock them back more/ **the boy in Atem's arms snuggled closer and his eyes closed _/night, Ate`/_

**/good night my Aibou... my Adjo/** the two soon fell into the warm embrace of sleep, snuggled against each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in somewhere in England, Professor Dumbledore sighed and looked out<p>

"the age of Darkness is upon us, and it seems, we may need to gather foreign help.. Minerva, I need you to write out four special letters to four specific individuals, they could be the key to delivering our salvation"

Minerva McGonagall blinked and then nodded "of course Albus, who shall I send them to?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed once more and looked to the Sorting Hat

"Yugi Muto and his Darkness, the once Nameless Pharaoh, Atem" he stated "as well as Malik Ishtar and his Darkness, Marik"

the Headmaster of Hogwarts turned to look at his headmistress

"these four are important and may be the only way we can surely defeat Voldemort and his ever-growing army"

the Headmistress nodded and soon walked out, as Professor Dumbledore stroked Fawkes the Phoenix,

"we shall see how things, pan out.. eh Fawkes?" he chuckled before he blew out the candle and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Yugi: and that's it for the prologue<p>

_Yami: things are about to get Interesting in the Wizarding World_

Yugi: until next time! bye


	2. Chapter 1: Shifting Shadows

Yugi: hey guys, here's the next chapter, I'm coming up with this as I go, so bare with me

_Yami: its a bit easier to draw than write, but we'll get it eventually_

Yugi: yep, anyway so here's Chapter One of 'The Lost Arc of Yami-no-game'

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter One~<strong>_

Shifting Shadows

It had been a month or so since Atem had dealt with the last group of Death-Eaters, though he remained on guard, having perfected his magic, after not using it for so long, he hoped that their friends would be safe, though the Egyptian Darkness was forever gone, there was still darkness in the world it seemed and Atem just didn't understand why people were so cruel.

Atem sighed as he ran a hand through his tri-colored tresses, bored out of his mind as he leaned against the shop counter, Yugi had stepped out to retrieve milk and a few other groceries that they needed, so that left Atem to man the shop, after all Solomon was no longer around to help. The elder Muto had gotten sick, just a week after Yugi and he had returned from Egypt and it seemed the Egyptian Heat was too much for the elderly man, for just after Yugi's eighteenth birthday, he had slipped away, peacefully.

The funeral of course, Kaiba paid for, which surprised Atem, for he had not expected the young, arrogant CEO to help, but it seemed that though Mokuba was partly the reason, Atem had also learned that Seto respected Yugi enough to help when the time was dire. Yugi had also refused to sell the shop, but kept it up and running while he attended classes online, and Atem helped, after learning everything there was about electronics, he wanted to help and Yugi let him.

Atem sighed and thought about the last group, he wondered why they were so interested in Japan's inhabitants, he sat down on the stool and thought more, he tilted his head and leaned on his hand

"something big must be going on...if they are recruiting.." he mumbled

Atem then blinked when he heard tapping from somewhere, he wasn't sure, looking around he moved his head, when he heard the tapping again, he blinked and he narrowed the sound to the window that was right next to the door, he moved and opened it, letting out a gasp as a large barn owl flew in and landed, silently on the counter, turning to the bird curiously Atem walked over and studied it, then blinked it seemed the owl had an envelope in its beak, Atem then cautiously took it from the owl, then moved as the bird took off and flew out the window, into the sky.

Watching the bird for a moment Atem then opened the envelope and blinked, as two pieces of parchment fell out, he blinked again, picking up one that seemed to be addressed to not only Yugi but to himself as well, he was curious to know how these people, whoever they were, knew of his existence in the first place. He the scanned the letter, reading it;

_Dear Mr. Muto and Mr. Sennen,_

_You are formally invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry, under the guidance of Albus Dumbledore and the staff, we have heard many things about you and the former nameless Pharaoh and we wish to invite you in order to gain assistance. The Dark Lord is on the rise and we have heard he has tried to gather more followers, beyond England and we know that your friend, the pharaoh has prevented him from doing such._

_The train leaves from King's Cross station on September first, and if you have accepted our invitation then someone from the Order shall meet you in London on August twenty-third, and shall help you gather your supplies for school which the list is on the next piece of parchment. Though you are older than most of the students we receive I am certain you will be delighted to expand your magical knowledge, also you may bring a pet, such as an owl, cat, rat or frog, but we have made an exception for Mr. Sennen, so he shall be allowed to bring any pet, of the right size of course._

_If you have accepted our invite then you and your other companions who where directly involved with the Millennium Items shall meet Arthur Weasley at the London International Airport._

_Hope to see you then,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, Hogwarts._

Atem stared at the letter then looked up as Yugi came down the stairs from the house part

"what's up?" Yugi asked as he looked to his darker half,

Atem handed him the letter "it seems we were invited to attend a school of Magic, Aibou"

Yugi read the letter and his eyes widened "oh wow, a school of magic... that sounds like it will be fun, but.. how did they know about you?"

Atem shrugged "not sure, but I have a feeling we're going to London"

Yugi smiled and nodded "I think we should, and besides, we can get away from Tea and Kaiba for a while"

After leaving Egypt, Tea had been a total pain to both Atem and Yugi, though had it not been for her, wanting to be with Atem, the duo seemed to have come to terms to loving one another, so on Valentine's day Atem had asked Yugi out in front of the whole school, which shocked a lot of people, except for their friends, Ryou and Bakura knew exactly how they felt, and it seemed everyone in their small group of friends accepted the fact that they loved each other. Kaiba on the other hand, had been trying to get Yugi to duel him for the title of 'King of Games' since Yugi won it from Atem, though the younger duelist had decided to still share it with his darker half. Over this previous summer Kaiba had challenged Yugi to duel and the results were sadly the same, even without the Egyptian God Cards, Yugi was still able to beat Kaiba, thus Yugi continuing to hold the title of 'World's most powerful duelist'

"Should we call our friends and tell them, about this?" Atem asked as they headed upstairs

"Yeah, I think we should, after all we'll be gone for some time, and I'm sure Duke can look after the shop for us" Yugi stated as he went to put the letters on the kitchen table

"Oh, you bought coffee!" Atem exclaimed causing Yugi to giggle

"you and your caffeine" Yugi stated earning a really cute pout from the former pharaoh

"hey, I can't help it, you know I'm sluggish in the morning" Atem protested, trying to defend his slowly deflating pride

"yes, you can't go even a day without drinking that stuff, I don't know how you can", Yugi said with a smile, he loved it when Atem tried to protect his pride, but he always knew that when he was around, Atem could do no such thing.

After the duo put the groceries away, Yugi sat at the table and began calling their friends, letting them know what was going on and what was going to happen while he and Atem were away at Hogwarts.

About an hour later, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba, Kaiba, Serenity, and Mai had all came over, to visit and discuss things that they would do while the duo was away

"Okay, so you want me to keep the shop up while you two are in England?" Duke asked, looking at Yugi

"yes, if you don't mind" Atem stated since Yugi had been sipping his tea

"Nah, its no big deal, how long will you guys be gone?"

"Not sure, possibly a few months, but that depends on what we are going to be doing once we are there"

Joey looked at Atem "you gonna contact Ryou?"

Yugi put his cup down and nodded "yeah, maybe we can stay with him and Bakura while there, though that may not happen"

Tristan laughed "yeah every time Atem even gets near Bakura, that guy loses his shit"

Atem made a face "well I told him I was sorry, but I guess that isn't good enough"

Yugi patted Atem's shoulder softly and nodded, it seemed no matter how hard Atem tried, Bakura was still an ass to him, what was worse was Marik was also very hard on the former Pharaoh and no one could figure out why, Malik had suggested that it was because of what had happened in Battle City, but they all just shrugged and deemed Marik crazy.

"So you two are planning on going to this, school?", Seto asked as he looked to Yugi

"Yes, we'll be gone a while, Seto so I'm sure you can handle a couple of months without us around", Yugi smiled and the CEO huffed a bit

That evening Atem was standing outside, looking toward the beach, his mind racing, he was certain that whatever happened, while he and Yugi were away, that their friends would be protected and safe, he made sure of it, granted he was not sure about traveling to England, but he knew it had to be done, he wondered that if he had not encountered that group of wizards, would they still be remaining in Domino?, he was unsure but he knew that whatever was going on, he and Yugi were going into this situation together.

Yugi soon came next to him and smiled "we'll be alright.."

Atem sighed "I hope so"

"I know so, we're going to help these people, though I hope that our friends will be alright" Yugi stated

" I'm sure they will be, Aibou" Atem said as they climbed back into their room

"tomorrow morning I'll call Ryou and see if he can maybe shed some light on, Hogwarts and the wizards that run it" Yugi said as he yawned

"Alright" Atem mumbled before he curled up and laid down, Yugi laying next to him

"Goodnight Aibou"

"Goodnight Ate' "

the light soon went out and the two young men curled into each other, snuggling up and soon sleep took them, after all they would need to be up bright and early to get to England, despite having a month and a half before they would even need to be near Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Yugi: welp here's chapter One, sorry its short<p>

_Yami: we've been busy Job hunting, but we'll try to get more of this done_

Yugi: that we will, anyway, until next time

_Yami: Read and Review, thanks ***leaves cookies***_


	3. Chapter 2: Getting there How?

Yugi: well here's chapter two, so far so good

_Yami: people have been asking us how hogwarts contacts Yugi, well we said in last chapter that they receive a letter_

Yugi: and now they shall make the trek to London

_Yami: oh and before I forget, Yugi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators, Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling_

Yugi: thanks Yami, anyway, Enjoy!

_/blah/_ = Yugi to Atem

**/blah/** = Atem to Yugi

_:blah:_ = Ryou to Bakura

**:blah:** = Bakura to Ryou

_/blah/_ = Malik to Marik

**_/blah/_** = Marik to Malik

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Two~<strong>_

getting there...how?

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, the day for Atem and Yugi to leave for England, soon arrived, they had packed the previous night and hoped that where-ever this Hogwarts school was, they could get there without hardly any trouble, though after re-reading the invitation letter, they were sure to call Ryou and ask if he knew who Arthur Weasley was, which it turned out, that their young English companion and fellow Hikari, did in fact know the man and even knew a few things about Hogwarts.

The plane ride to London was quiet for the duo, and both were rather glad that they both knew and could read the English language, fluently, though Yugi had discovered that Atem's magic allowed him to easily speak whatever language he chose, with ease, though he preferred to speak in either Ancient Arabic or Japanese which was 90% of the time anyway, especially when he cursed, Yugi had laughed on several occasions when Atem would mess up and a string of Egyptian curses would flow from his mouth, like the Nile River.

"I hope you are right on what Ryou had said, Aibou", a slightly irritated Atem stated as they got out of the taxi, in front of Ryou's fairly expensive apartment.

"he told me that Bakura will behave, but please do not try to provoke him, I hate to see you two fight...again" Yugi spoke with a sigh, he didn't like violence, despite the fact that he knew how to fight, though it was mainly self-defense and dis-arming someone.

"I DO NOT provoke him!" Atem whined "why do you not believe me on that?"

"I do believe you" Yugi stated looking to his darkness, "but not everyone knows you as well as I do"

Atem crossed his arms but un-crossed them as he reached to carry his luggage and Yugi's, he didn't like to admit it, but he loathed the Thief King as much as the King loathed him, and even though he tried to apologize for what had transpired 5,000 years ago, it seemed no matter what he did, there would always be Bad blood between he and Bakura.

Once they walked toward Ryou's door, Yugi knocked, hoping that Ryou was home, as he waited, he looked to Atem and smiled softly, his darkness, though had a look of brooding on his face, noticed his smile and smiled back, just as the door opened.

"Yugi! Atem, hello, come in!" Ryou said, cheerfully, leading the two into his apartment

"thanks for letting us stay here, Ryou", Yugi bowed lightly as he said this, causing the albino boy to make a giggle

"oh it was no trouble at all, besides now that I know you, Atem, Malik and Marik will becoming along with Bakura and I, then Hogwarts won't be as lonely" the young man smiled gently as they set their bags in the spare room, Ryou had set up for them.

"so Malik and Marik are coming?", Atem asked as Ryou lead them to the living room,

"yes, that way all six of us can help, Dumbledore knows about all of us, kinda creepy really, but he is a good man, and there are many students at Hogwarts, who have gained quite an interest in Duel Monsters" Ryou smiled as they all sat down, relaxing

"how was the flight?" he asked, looking to Yugi

"it was interesting, but quiet" he then leaned back "so what can you tell us about Hogwarts?"

Ryou smiled brightly, "its a large and gorgeous school, that looks like a rather old castle, it has four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, they each hold a certain amount of students and even have animals as their mascots, Gryffindor has a Golden Lion, Ravenclaw, a Black Raven, Hufflepuff has a Badger, and Slytherin... a Silver snake, they also each have their own diversity, from what I have gathered, Gryffindor and Slytherin war against each other constantly"

he breathed and then continued "there are a lot of teachers, though there is one teacher per house, Professor Mcgonagoll is the Head of Gryffindor house, as well as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, when Professor Dumbledore passes on, she will take his place."

"Professor Snape is the one you truly must avoid, he is cruel and does not like many students except those that reside in Slytherin, he is also considered a bully, but I have yet to be..picked on by him"

"you said Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster, is he..a teacher as well?" Atem asked with interest

"No, he...well in a sense he is like a King and the other teachers follow his orders, but the four heads of the houses are the main teachers you will interact with, probably daily, though depending on which house you are sorted into, that also counts as a factor"

"sorted into a house?" Yugi asked, confusion written all over his face

"yes, they have this... magical hat that once placed on your head, decides, based on your personality and upbringing, which house you will go in, Bakura and I are in Hufflepuff" Ryou stated and sat back in his chair

"I believe you and Atem will both be sorted into Gryffindor, as you both show great leadership qualities, and not just because you were previously a Pharaoh, Atem" Ryou said with a giggle as Atem seemed to shrink in his seat a bit, which caused both Yugi and Ryou to laugh as the ancient king seemed to give his infamous pout.

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since Atem and Yugi had arrived at Ryou's and during that time, Malik and Marik had joined them, though because of the chaos, Bakura and Marik always caused when they got together, Malik had decided to stay at a hotel, not far from Ryou's apartment.<p>

Yugi sat in the living room with Ryou and Malik, going over the lists of the school supplies, while the three Yamis, stood in the kitchen, Atem cooking while the other two made idle chat.

"Say Pharaoh, where did you learn to cook?", Marik asked out of curiosity as he smelled the air

" Yugi taught me, he's quite the little chef" Atem stated as he stirred the sauce with the meatballs and noodles.

"Bakura could you check on the garlic cheese bread?", Atem asked without looking to the former thief

"ya ya" came the response, as Bakura got up and went to check

"they're not cooked.." he stated, boredly

"alright give them another five minutes, then they should be good" Atem replied as he finished the spaghetti

five minutes later, Atem got the bread out of the oven and set the table, once he finished he walked back into the living room and smirked

"well if you boys are hungry, dinner is ready" he stated as he winked to Yugi

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all smiled as they made their plates and sat down, Marik, and Bakura made their plates, then sat down and started eating, the former thief king's eyes widened and he swallowed, looking quite shocked

"Bakura are you okay?", Ryou asked as he looked at his Yami

"yeah, but Pharaoh... this, this is amazing" Bakura stated and Atem smirked before he sat back, eating, though he had a smug look on his face and Yugi giggled as he could see the proud gleam in Atem's eyes.

As dinner continued the six of them discussed things, Bakura then leaned back

"okay now this is something that has been bugging me, how are we going to keep our magic and the secret of our pasts from the students?"

Atem took a drink of his tea and thought, his red eyes seemed to go out of focus as he crossed his arms over his chest

"that, will be very tricky, especially if we may have to use said magic and we are seen..."

Yugi nodded "I think we'll just have to be cautious, another problem is we don't know how most of the student body will react to all of us being in relationships with each other, and there is the issue of the items themselves, I know Atem can hide the puzzle, but what about the ring?"

Bakura nodded, "I can also hide the Millennium Ring, so that won't be an issue"

Yugi relaxed because he knew Marik could hide the Rod too, then he ran his fingers through his bangs

"the relationships we can figure out, and I'm sure we'll get away with probably being the oldest students there"

Ryou snickered "especially Atem and Bakura"

Atem and Bakura then glared at Ryou before Atem sat back and pouted while the former thief king, sat up and looked at his hikari

"Ryou" Bakura stated in a warning tone, the white haired hikari just stuck his tongue out while the other two laughed

"oh hush you two, you're both 5,019 years old" Malik stated

"actually, I'm 5,024" Atem stated, which caused Malik to double blink and stare at him

"you mean you were in your twenties when..." Ryou trailed off

Atem nodded "I was twenty one when I sealed my soul"

Yugi sat back, as the other two hikaris looked at him

"did you know that?" Ryou asked

Yugi nodded and smiled softly "yes, I knew.. he's only two years older than me now" he looked at Bakura "not counting the 5,000 years prior"

Bakura made a face, but didn't say a word, Marik then set his fork down

"okay then now to discuss something else, How are we supposed to get to London?" he asked "because I know for a fact, all six of us can not fit into one taxi"

Yugi then smiled "Atem and I can ride my Motorcycle"

Malik and Marik both looked surprised "Hang on... since when did the short one get a Bike?"

Yugi pouted "I will have you know I'm two inches taller than Atem now" he glared then relaxed "I got it a year after grandpa passed, Atem isn't too fond of vehicles, so we both learned how to ride a motorcycle"

Atem smiled "it's rather enjoyable"

Malik nodded "aye, that's why I love it"

Bakura huffed then relaxed "alright, so Pharaoh and Yugi are riding a motorcycle, Ryou and I will drive.. Marik, Malik you two can ride with us"

Malik got up and put his plate in the sink, as did Yugi "sounds like a plan"

the other two Yamis then bowed "thanks for the meal Pharaoh"

Atem smirked smugly and then nodded "you're welcome"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the six young men drove to London, arriving a week early so they could get their books and supplies as well as to meet Arthur Weasley, Ryou had lead them to what looked to be an Inn, though it was hidden from normal people, walking inside, the could see the bar keep, and Ryou smiled seeing Arthur, though he wasn't alone<p>

"Mr. Weasley?" Ryou asked

the red-headed gentleman looked up and smiled "ah, Ryou hello, and Bakura as well"

Bakura gave a short nod before he noticed who was with the man, Ryou also noticed and smiled "Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione"

the three smiled slightly though their eyes were on Yugi, Atem, Malik and Marik, Ryou noticed their looks and he chuckled

"it's alright, their friends of ours" he said with a smile

Harry Potter stared at the two on the right side, both had weird colors in their hair, three different colors, and their eyes were even weirder, one boy had deep purple eyes, almost like an Amethyst color, the other boy had dark crimson eyes, though they were angled they held a gentle but knowing air within them, Harry looked at their clothes, noticing that they both were wearing leather and both looked no older than sixteen.

Ryou tilted his head "oh, Harry this is Yugi Muto and Atem Sennen, as well as Malik Ishtar and Marik Ishtal"

Harry nodded and then smiled as Yugi greeted them, Ryou smiled " guys this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Griffindor's secret detectives" he teased

Harry made a face at the remark as Bakura laughed "Harry here has about as much experience with danger as we do, Sennen"

Atem double blinked and then nodded he was glad Bakura had not called him by his title, instead he used his adopted last name.

Malik smiled and they relaxed as they all entered Diagon Alley, Yugi gasped as he looked around

"you and Atem must feel right at home" Marik commented before he was whacked in the back of the head by Malik, earning a slightly awkward laugh from Yugi and Atem, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at the others, wonder what the crazy-haired Egyptian even meant.

"alright, since Bakura and I have been here the year before, we will take the other four to Gringotts to get money so they can purchase their supplies, pets and wands" Ryou said as they walked.

Yugi looked around, glad he was no longer the shortest among their group, though Marik was the tallest, followed by Bakura, then Ryou and Malik, then Yugi and finally Atem, though since Yugi was barely over two inches taller than Atem, they looked roughly the same height. though now that Atem wore his hair in a ponytail, anyone could visibly tell that Yugi was taller.

as they entered the bank, Malik read the sign, his eyebrow raised "hmmph, go figure"

Atem chuckled lightly and they continued on, and Ryou explained to the head goblin what was needed...

* * *

><p>The next stop for the group was Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions, Yugi tilted his head curiously as they walked inside, though soon, he, Malik, Marik and Atem were all being measured for their school robes, Ryou giggled a bit as the squat old robe-maker fussed over his friends' different heights, though she made it fairly simply for Yugi and Atem, being that they were very close in height anyway.. while they were paying though Draco Malfoy entered with his cronies, since Harry had come to check on the new students, Yugi of course had gotten pissed when Draco had not only teased him and Atem, but had nearly hit Harry, the light of the Pharaoh had proved that he was willing to banish the blond to the Shadow Realm, as shadows seemed to leak from his clenched fists, had it not been for Atem's quick thinking however, the Shadow Realm would have gained a new resident.<p>

Ryou stood surprised as he looked at their purest member, he couldn't believe that Yugi had nearly unleashed holy hell, though now Yugi was calm and they were heading to Magical Menagerie, and from what Harry explained, they could receive pets there.

Yugi and Atem entered the place first, looking at all the different animals, that was until Atem stopped, Yugi who nearly bumped into his lover looked to what he was staring at, there in the corner.. was a gorgeous black and white falcon, Atem stepped forward and cooed softly

the shop owner looked up "careful son, that bird doesn't like anyone."

Atem blinked and then turned back to the bird _'hello pretty one'_

the falcon blinked in surprise before staring at Atem _'ancient one... good one...'_

_'yes sweetling, how would you like to feel the air once more?'_ Atem asked as he gazed at the falcon

_'be free?'_ the falcon replied, its dark eyes gazing into Atem's own

_'yes, to be free as long as you prove to be loyal to me'_ Atem stated with a kind smile as he held out his arm, for the bird

_'yes! yes ancient one'_ came the reply, before the falcon climbed up onto Atem's hand and rested on his wrist, Atem smiled before he stroke the bird's head

"such a gorgeous bird.. don't worry I will take care of you" as he stated this the shop owner stared at him

"that bird has never, in all my years, moved for anyone" he claimed

Yugi giggled "well, Atem is one of a kind"

Once the bird was bought, Yugi had gotten himself an Egyptian Mao which he had named Bastet, the falcon was proudly named Horus-Setre, or Horus for short, after the god.

* * *

><p>Once their pets were purchased, the gang went to Ollivander's which was the last place they needed to go, walking inside they were greeted by Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker had then began measuring them, then testing them with wands,<p>

Malik was the first to get his wand, a Cedar made wand that was eleven and three fourths inches, with a Unicorn Hair for its core

then came Marik, his was a Redwood wand that was eleven and a half inches in length with a phoenix feather for the core

Next was Yugi, though he had to be tested at least seven times before Mr. Ollivander grew frustrated, the man then had an idea, walking back to the very back of the store, he soon came back carrying two boxes, one was a dusty black the other was a dusty off-white color.

"these two wands were made, before my time, but..I believe they have been waiting.." as the wand maker said this he opened the white box and handed Yugi the wand, Yugi shivered feeling the power course through him, and with a flick of his wrist, white and silver sparks shot from the tip.

Mr. Ollivander nodded "as I suspected, this wand is rare, Sycamore with a Phoenix Feather and Light Magic cores, twelve and three fourths inches, very powerful"

Ryou looked at Yugi's wand and smiled at him

"what's so special about it?" Malik asked

"that wand... was made 5,000 years ago, for the Lover of a very Powerful wizard who also happened to be a King...a Pharaoh to be exact"

the group all gasped and Atem looked to Yugi

Mr. Ollivander gave a knowing smile, then he placed the black wand in Atem's hand and without even reacting the wand released black and gold sparks

"and that... is the Pharaoh's very wand, Ebony with Dragon Heartstring and Shadow Magic another dual-core wand, thirteen inches, very dark yet very powerful"

Atem and Yugi both stared at their wands, seeing the golden Hieroglyphics on them glowing with power, the two then looked to each other

"how odd..that we both ended up..being here.." Atem stated

Mr. Ollivander nodded "very curious indeed"

* * *

><p>The group then paid for their wands and soon left, meeting with Ron,Harry, Hermione and Mr. Weasley, giving them not so truthful accounts of the event, and they went on their way.<p>

Mr. Weasley then stopped them, deciding to invite the six to stay at the 'Order of the Phoenix' headquarters, for the remainder of the summer, the group of course accepted and they all traveled back to the quarters, Harry though, having gotten to know Yugi and Atem, still felt that they were hiding something, he sat in his room, thinking.

Ron soon knocked and walked in "something bothering you mate?" he asked as he sat down

Harry nodded "for some reason, I feel like, Yugi and Atem are hiding something from us, like they don't want us to know everything about them.."

Ron leaned back "I don't think you have anything to worry about, they seem like alright guys"

Hermione then chose to appear "well I for one agree with Harry, something is definitely odd about them, and not just their looks either, did you two notice the black stuff that was coming from Yugi's fists as Malfoy was teasing him?"

Harry nodded "I did, that was weird, and he was so angry... I didn't think someone as nice as him could get that mad"

Ron sat back "hadn't not been for his friend, I'm sure Yugi'd have decked Malfoy"

Hermione huffed "he would have deserved it"

" 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed in shock then he smiled with pride "see, yer learnin' "

Hermione looked a bit smug before she huffed "I'm not surprised, I've known you two for almost six years now"

the two boys grinned ear to ear before they bade each other good night and soon Ron and Hermione went to their separate rooms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yugi and Atem were both startled awake by someone screaming, they both got up and opened the door, heading out to see what was going on, when they reached the living room, they saw Harry covering up a painting of a woman, that was actually moving and screaming, Atem was just as wide-eyed as Yugi, staring at the painting.<p>

"well that's something, that is Definitely not normal" Malik commented

Harry sighed "sorry, Mrs. Black hates seeing mug-bloods in her house"

"what are mug-bloods?" Yugi asked curiously

Hermione smiled softly "mug-bloods are wizards and witches who were raised by Muggles, or non-magical people."

Yugi made an 'o' with his mouth before he noticed Harry and Ron were staring at him and Atem, he looked down and his face grew red with embarrassment, it seems in all the excitement, he and Atem both had run out, in only a t-shirt and boxers, or in Atem's case, just his boxers, Yugi noticed Hermione looked like she was starting to drool, and Atem cleared his throat, knowing the girl was staring at his chest.

Yugi then sighed and turned "come on, Ate` we better get dressed"

Atem nodded and turned going back with his aibou, his hand on Yugi's lower back

Hermione gasped when they were out of sight, while Ron and Harry looked to her

"what's the matter?", Harry asked

"I think I know what their hiding... Yugi and Atem... they're... they're together", Hermione stated

Ron blinked "together as in?"

Malik did a face palm, groaning softly, "they're boyfriends"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned to look at the blond haired Egyptian

"Boyfriends? so they're...gay?", Hermione asked softly

Malik nodded "we all are, I'm with Marik, Ryou's with Bakura and Yugi is with Atem, though Yugi and Atem have been dating longer than the rest of us"

the trio all nodded and looked at each other as Malik descended the stairs, going to breakfast.

"well.. that's really...interesting", Hermione spoke "they're lovers..."

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement "I wonder if they will make it known at school?"

Hermione sighed "especially Atem and Yugi, Atem definitely is real good looking... Yugi is cute, but most of the girls will look or oggle at Atem"

Marik chuckled as he came down the stairs "and he will just tell them off, Atem hates it when people stare at him just because he's damn good-looking, and he will make sure, every girl knows that he is with Yugi, the man is beyond possessive of his 'little one' "

Hermione blinked " 'little one'?"

Marik smirked before he passed them "Atem's endearment for his beloved, he's called him that for like the longest time, heck Yugi used to be shorter than Atem"

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Yugi and Atem decided to work on the spells, according to Harry they had to catch up on four years of magic in order to enter Hogwarts, and thanks to Harry offering to Help, the duo actually learned quite a bit in a short period of time, soon the two were using spells that Harry himself had been taught.<p>

Harry sat down "Yugi can I ask you and Atem something?"

Yugi blinked and nodded "sure, what's up?"

Harry looked to the couple "how long have you and Atem...been well...together?"

Yugi looked surprised and Atem looked indifferent, then Atem spoke "I have known Yugi for nine years Harry, but we have only been dating for four years, we were extremely good friends growing up, and it just felt natural for us to fall in love"

Harry nodded at the explanation "if it makes you two feel better, I'm not bothered by you guys being gay"

Yugi smiled "thanks Harry that means a lot, there are a lot of people out there who can't or won't accept same sex relationships, but I'm glad to know at least we have some support"

Atem sat behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him, then he looked to Harry "can you tell us a bit more about Voldemort?"

Harry nodded "he's a maniac for one, bent on dominating the whole wizarding world, I don't know his motives, but according to at least two prophecies, I am the only one capable of stopping him...killing him actually"

Yugi tilted his head so Atem could rest his chin on Yugi's shoulder "and these death-eaters?"

"Voldemort's followers, they're all cruel and very evil", Harry stated as he put his wand away

Yugi then noticed Harry's scar "he gave you that, didn't he?"

Harry nodded "when I was a year old, he came to my parents home and murdered them, hell bent on killing me, but my mother stopped him, by protecting me with her love, when he shot the Killing Curse at me, it back-fired and destroyed him, he didn't die, he was just...extremely weakened... until last summer when I witnessed him being brought back to full strength, they used my blood in order to bring him back, thus allowing him to harm me, breaking my mother's protection"

Atem and Yugi tensed and looked at each other "anything else?"

Harry nodded, sadly "I can read and feel his thoughts and emotions, as he can with me...but I only just figured that out, he is searching for something... something to 'obtain the pure power of darkness', not sure what that means though"

Yugi shivered "I think we know, he's after something Atem and I know about... I wish we could tell you, but.." he looked down

Harry nodded "I understand, you don't want to endanger anyone who doesn't need to be, does Dumbledore know?"

Atem nodded "yes, he knows, and I'm sure... he will eventually fill you in, after all you are the one who is to fight Voldemort"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Arthur Weasley had told them to start packing once more, for within three days, they would join Harry, Ron and Hermione on the train to Hogwarts, Harry had offered to help the four new students get to the platform, which they were grateful for. Atem stood looking out at the night sky, while Yugi was in the shower, he sighed<p>

_'What is Voldemort's game plan? and why does he seek my power?'_ he thought to himself

_ 'it makes no sense, I understand he wishes to beat Harry, but gaining my power will destroy him... unless..'_ the ancient Pharaoh looked concerned

"this does not bode well..period" he stated softly

"don't worry, if we just stick together, we can help Harry and prevent Voldemort from gaining your power over the shadow realm", came Yugi's voice

Atem smiled softly as he felt his beloved hugging him from behind "I hope so"

Yugi turned Atem around and kissed him softly on the lips

_/I know so/_ he replied through their shared link.

Atem snuggled against his lover, he was still astounded by how much internal strength his light had, but that was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with Yugi, aside from his compassion, determination, and pure heart.

**/if you believe we shall win, then so do I/** Atem responded

_/that's the spirit/_ Yugi giggled lightly

"I love you, Aibou"

" I love you too, My King"

the two then kissed each other before going to bed, their minds slowing down as they snuggled together, falling into a gentle sleep.

* * *

><p>Yugi: and Here is chapter two, hope this answers some questions, sorry for the wait<p>

_Yami: we hope you enjoy this as much as we do, see you next time_

Yugi: read and review, please? *smiles* until then

_**Yugi and Yami: Adios, and good night**_


	4. Chapter 3: Wait,What?

Yugi: here's chapter three

_Yami: is Yugi a bit Ooc in this?_

Yugi: yeah, just a bit

_Yami: oh gees_

Yugi: *laughs*

_/mind-link/_ =Yugi to Atem

_**/Mind-link/**_ = Atem to Yugi

_:blah:_ = Ryou to Bakura

**:blah:** = Bakura to Ryou

**/blah/** = Malik to Marik

_/Blah/_ = Marik to Malik

**'Ancient Egyptian'**

_'Personal thoughts'_

**'Sorting hat speaking in their minds'** (for Yugi and Atem only)

_Yami: by the way, Yugi does not own HP and YGO they belong to their respective owners, he owns the plot though_

Yugi: read and Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Three~<strong>_

_**Wait...what?**_

Finally summer vacation was officially over, Harry, Ron and Hermione were now in the midst of helping Yugi, Atem, Malik and Marik carry their belongings out, the four new students pocketed their wands and Yugi looked toward the head quarters, his mind was buzzing as he wondered how well everyone was back home in Domino.

Atem looked to Yugi, placing his hand on his beloved's shoulder, his crimson eyes filled with light concern, Yugi looked back to him but shook his head, and nuzzled the ex-pharaoh, without saying a word he let the king know he was alright. A soft September breeze blew past everyone as Ryou's hair shifted while, Yugi and Atem's stayed still, thanks to the ponytails they now both wore.

Marik looked to the ex pharaoh and his hikari, his head tilted as he noticed the ponytails and really noticed now that Yugi was actually taller than the former king of Egypt, and he wondered how Atem handled that.

"hey Pharaoh, how are you handling the revelation that Yugi is taller than you?" he asked

Malik gave his Yami a slight glare, not sure how Atem would react to such a stupid yet warranted question

"I'm handling it quite well actually", Atem responded without looking to Marik

Yugi made a slight chuckle, and rested his head on Atem's shoulder, Harry and the others blinked, wondering why Marik called Atem that, though Hermione figured it was because of Atem's Egyptian bloodline.

"well we should get going, once we reach King's Cross station, we'll need to get to the platform", Mr. Weasley stated as they got in the car

"what was the platform number again?', Yugi asked, looking toward the elder Weasley

"9 and 3/4" came the response

Yugi blinked "huh?"

Harry laughed "its between platforms, 9 and 10, don't worry we'll show you"

Yugi nodded numbly, as Atem looked just as confused as he did.

The car ride there was pleasant enough, and quiet, once at the station, the large group got out and made their way to the platforms, once between platforms 9 and 10, Yugi, Malik, Marik and Atem all stared as Harry turned

"okay, you guys will need a running start, believe me.. if you run it'll be easier to phase through" Harry stated

"phase through?", Atem questioned

Ryou nodded "yes, watch" he then ran forward and vanished into the wall, before turning around and peaking his head through "see?" he gave a cheeky grin

the other two sets of Yamis and Hikaris gapped at their friend before Yugi smiled brightly "Awesome!"

* * *

><p>After another ten minutes of convincing Marik to pass through the wall, the group was now standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, which, was a gorgeous Black and Crimson Steam Engine, that shimmered in the sunlight, walking toward the train with Harry, Yugi looked around, seeing all the families, saying good bye to their children.<p>

Once they got on the train, the group idly walked down the compartments, until they found a decent sized one which could hold all nine of them, sitting down they all relaxed and Harry ruffled his own hair, while Yugi tucked a blond bang behind his ear.

"okay so what do you suppose the Ministry is gonna do about all this?" Ron piped up, as he looked to Harry and Hermione

"not sure, with all my charges being dropped I was allowed to return to Hogwarts, but I still feel uneasy" Harry remarked

Marik looked toward the young wizard, "Hang on, charges?"

Harry nodded "yeah, over the summer a couple of Dementors, they're the guards at Azkaban, which is a wizard's prison, appeared on Privet Drive which is where I live, and attacked myself and my cousin Dudley, had I not produced my Patronus, they would have gotten us"

Yugi looked confused "okay, so why were you charged? and with what?"

Harry sat back "a Restriction of Underage Sorcery, since I'm under seventeen, I'm not allowed to use magic period, outside of Hogwarts"

Malik paled "wait does that mean, we won't either?"

Harry blinked "good question, because you guys are well over seventeen right?"

Yugi nodded, "I'm twenty-two, Ryou is twenty, Malik is also twenty, Bakura and Marik are both twenty-one and Atem is twenty-four"

the three students all stared then Ron laughed lightly, "Blimey you six are practically adults"

"practically, more like actually" Yugi stated, "in Japan once you are eighteen, you are legally an adult"

Harry nodded "Okay, so to anwser your question, Malik, I'm not sure on you four, I know Ryou doesn't use magic outside Hogwarts despite the fact that he is well over age, but he still follows the rules, Bakura on the other hand.." he trailed off when the door suddenly opened, Harry growled as he saw Draco Malfoy and his two croonies standing there

"well if it isn't wee lil' Potty!" Draco teased

Yugi made a slight growl then stood up "back off, blondie or I'll make sure you're a Woman before we get to the school"

Draco, who had been at the receiving end of Yugi's temper before, backed up

Atem watched with an amused look as Yugi stepped forward

"Now, I suggest you About face, take your Goons with you and leave Harry alone, Understood?"

Draco paled and then backed away fully "Yes Sir!", he squeaked out before running off

Yugi smirked "like a pup with his tail between his legs" he commented

Ron gapped "what...just happened?"

Atem and the other four of the group all snickered "Yugi used a _'fear tactic'_, he made that boy actually scared of him, without even looking it"

Yugi smiled and sat back down "comes in handy when dueling"

Ron looked shocked " Hang On, I thought you have never used a wand before?"

Yugi laughed and then reached down, pulling out his deck as Atem did the same

"not your version of Dueling, no, we Duel with cards"

the three companions looked at Atem's and Yugi's deck before Harry spotted three different colored cards in Atem's deck

"um, why are those three different from the others?"

Atem smiled "because they are the most powerful cards in all of the Duel Monsters Game, these three... **Slifer the Sky Dragon**" he pointed to the red card, with a bright red dragon on it, its long body coiling in mid air, "**Obelisk the Tormentor**" he pointed to the blue card, which had a Blue humanoid monster on it "and **the Winged Dragon of R**a" he pointed to the yellow card, which bore the image of a large golden dragon "are known as the Three Egyptian God cards."

Marik smiled "though they are powerful alone, have all three in your deck and you are practically invincible"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all gazed at the three cards before Ron spoke

"and you have all three, Atem?", he asked

Atem nodded "I won them, about six years ago"

_/more like we won them/_ Yugi commented through their shared mental connection

_**/I know that, but we can not tell them, how we truly received the cards, I am not sure if they can be trusted/**_ Atem responded back, while looking at Yugi, who just smiled and nodded.

after a while the trolley witch came by, and Yugi giggled as he got a few chocolate frogs and other treats, Ron had also explained what each sweet was and what they did, Atem had found that he liked the chocolate frogs and also Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

Within the next hour, the Hogwarts express slowly began to travel at a normal speed, Yugi, who had changed into his school robes, along with the others, sat gazing out the window, noticing how dark it was outside, he tilted his head as he thought he saw something off in the distance.

Ryou glanced over to his fellow Hikari, "don't worry, nothing is wrong, its just how the magic works around here, its rather a different...dimension than a normal world"

Yugi double blinked "you mean we just passed through to a different dimension?"

Ryou nodded, "yep, believe me I was surprised too, Harry explained it to me then"

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Yugi and Atem continued to gaze outside, until they approached Hogsmeade, Harry had laughed as Ryou explained where they were, and even added tidbits of his adventures in his first three years at Hogwarts, Yugi had asked about his fourth year, but Hermione had explained that they were not too keen on speaking about what had transpired during that school year, which Ron had deemed their 'most darkest year'.<p>

Once off the train, the group headed toward the area where the carriages and the boats awaited them, Yugi gasped as he stared in wonder at the mere size of Hogwarts, Atem even stumbled as he gazed at the huge school.

"this place makes Kaiba's mansion look like a Doll-House", Marik commented the group all silently agreeing

Harry then walked over toward the carriages "does anyone else see the horses pulling the carriages?"

Ron blinked "what horses mate? the carriages are pulled by magic.."

Harry shook his head "no, no I don't think they are..."

Atem looked at Harry as he and Bakura both spoke unison "we see them too"

Ryou shuttered "Harry don't worry, we can see them too"

of course then Luna chose to speak up "well of course Thestrals can only be seen by those who have witnessed Death first hand"

that got the group to blink and stare, Harry nodded and Atem looked to Yugi _**/can you see them, aibou?/**_

_/sadly, yes I can..it's because I was the one who held grandpa as he died/_ he responded and Atem nodded was a somber look on his face

_**/I keep forgeting that, I'm sorry Yugi/**_ came the silent yet remorseful reply

_/don't be, they don't scare me, believe me, after all the creepy stuff we've seen, I doubt an invisible horse that looks dead isn't really scary/_

After a while they traveled to the school, walking inside, the group all stared in amazement though Ryou and Bakura were snickering and smiling, they stopped when Professor McGonagall stopped them

"Ryou, Bakura please take a seat among the Hufflepuff, I would like to speak to your friends, before the Sorting"

the two albinos nodded then went inside with the rest of the students, leaving Atem, Yugi, Malik and Marik, with the Professor

"now, I know you all are way above the age limit rule that we have for the students, but I wish for you to please follow the school's restriction with magic, what I mean is that though you use your magic at home, Professor Dumbledore would like you all not to practice the magic you learn here at home" she cleared her throat a bit

"also there is a Ministry official here and she is to be respected, though I do not personally respect her, I must officially, so please try not to irritate her in any way, unless you can do it without being caught"

Yugi and Atem both looked to Marik and Malik, the two Egyptians made a face before they submitted and nodded

"don't worry Professor, Marik and Bakura may be trouble-makers, but Ryou and Malik can keep a pretty tight leash on them", Yugi reassured her

"and what about your own Darkness?", she asked

Atem sighed "Ma'am, I am a bit more in control of my Chaotic urges than Marik and Bakura"

Yugi giggled as Malik smirked "yeah, out of the three, Atem is the well-behaved, modest and a bit more gentle Yami, I just wish the two knuckle-heads would take a couple lessons from him"

Marik glared at his Hikari before McGonagall smiled lightly "alright then, now I'm sure Ryou explained the Sorting?"

Yugi nodded and the Professor continued "good, the Sorting Hat will choose the house you will go in, and I hope that if you wish to stay together you, persuade it to keep you together"

After that she lead the boys inside the Great Hall, and then walked to the front, the boys followed but stopped just behind the group of small first years, feeling very out of place, since they were pretty much taller than the group of Eleven year olds.

"When I call your name, come sit and let the Sorting Hat decide where you are to be placed" she called, as she unrolled a scroll, beginning to call out names

_/Yami, you did tell the Professor we are going by our separate names right?/_ Yugi asked, glancing to his lover

_**/yes, I told her, she should say your name first, after all 'M' comes before 'S'/**_ Atem replied as the Professor continued down the list, she then straightened

"Marik Ishtal!", she called, and Marik gulped before walking up, he sat down on the stool and froze, Yugi wondered what was going on and was just about to ask when the Hat opened and yelled_ 'SLYTHERIN'_

the group went silent as Marik shrugged and walked over to the table, luckily no one was really welcoming him

"Malik Ishtar!", Malik was next and walked up, sitting down, just like his Yami, the school was deadly silent, before the hat screamed _'SLYTHERIN'_

Malik then joined Marik and the two ignored the rest of the Slytherins, not caring about any of them.

Yugi gulped_ 'I'm next'_ he thought to himself

"Yugi Muto!" the whole school gasped before those who were Muggle-born all but stood up and cheered, Yugi blushed madly as he sat down as Atem smirked

_**'Ah I see, a famous one, yes... I see your thoughts... what's this? how is there two minds within this small form, yet there isn't?'**_

_'um, long story, and could you... possibly put me in Gryffindor?'_

_**'I see that you have qualities of the strongest house, but you also have qualities of a Ravenclaw, are you sure you wish to be in Gryffindor?'**_

_'yes, please'_

_**'very well then'**_ the Sorting hat opened its 'mouth' and cried out _'GRYFFINDOR'_

the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Yugi ran over and sat by Harry, Atem was the last one...

"Atem Sennen!" came McGonagall's shout, and Atem walked up, sitting down, McGonagall placed the hat on his head and the former pharaoh tensed

_**'Well now, you are more interesting that Bakura, it seems you two are more Ancient that I'**_

_'Quite'_ Atem responded, looking a bit uncomfortable that the hat was reading his thoughts so easily

_**'you have the qualities of a Gryffindor and would do superbly there, but since I gave your wonderful Light the choice, I assume you want the same as he?'**_

_'Yes, I want to remain with Yugi'_

_**'very well, I would put you in Slytherin, mainly because of the Darkness that I sense within, but I will accept your decision'**_

The Hat's 'mouth' opened one last time, as_ 'GRYFFINDOR!'_ was heard, before a resounded applause echoed in the hall, Atem smirked before he joined Yugi at the table, sitting next to his aibou, after the applause died down, Professor Dumbledore stood

"Yes, welcome students new and old, I have a few announcements to make, firstly I would like to address that the rumors you have heard about Lord Voldemort are indeed true, he has returned and is growing stronger with each day, please do not panic, as you all know that you are very well protected here within Hogwarts"

he smiled warmly "my next announcement, is that I welcome the four students who reside within Japan, I hope you four will enjoy your time here, and we appreciate your willing aid"

"Another announcement is that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge.." he started to speak before

"hem hem"

Professor Dumbledore blinked before he continued " as I have stated before, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to new students and to the older ones as well, we caution y-"

"hem hem" came the sound again

"Yes Professor Umbridge?", Dumbledore asked, looking to the short yet stout woman, who looked no older than her late forties, early fifties, she smiled a sickly sweet smile before she spoke

"Hello to all you sweet Students, I hope you all are looking forward to learning from me, as I am learning from you"

Yugi glanced to Atem _/she reminds me of a much older Tea/_

Atem shuttered_** /that's pretty scary/**_

Yugi nodded and they barely listened to the rest of Professor Umbridge's speech, they just sat there, conversing with each other, soon Dumbledore had summoned the food and dinner was underway, Harry then leaned back a bit, he wondered why Yugi and Atem were staring so intensely at each other, though he had remembered that Hermione had asked them if they were a couple and they had stated yes, he figured that the two really loved each other, deeply.

* * *

><p>After dinner they bade each other goodnight and walked away with the students of their separate houses, Yugi wondered how Malik and Marik would do within Slytherin, he would just find out tomorrow morning. walking in silence they arrived at the painting of the 'Fat Lady', Hermione the spoke the password which turned out to be 'Silver-claw', they all entered, Hermione and Ron talked to the first year Gryffindors, afterword, Ron looked to Yugi and Atem.<p>

"Okay, Dumbledore has told me, that you and Atem share a room because of..well you know", he blushed at that and the other two nodded

"thanks", Yugi replied as they were shown a door that was off to the left of the fireplace, and they entered, smiling as they saw a single bed, a wardrobe that could hold both sets of their clothes and another door that lead to a nice sized bathroom plus shower, Atem whistled

"well at least we will be very well accommodated while we stay here", he chuckled a bit, Yugi smiled and ran his hand over the sheets

"these are top of the line Egyptian Cotton, it seems Dumbledore knows how to please his guests", he mused before he sit down

the two then changed into their pajamas before they sat on the bed "okay, according to Harry we will receive our schedules at Breakfast tomorrow, and that he can help us get around the castle without getting lost."

Atem nodded and laid down so did Yugi, the two yawned sleepily _**/well here's to a very interesting school year/**_ Atem replied

_/yep, good night, beloved/_ Yugi stated before he closed his eyes and dozed off

Atem had stayed awake for a few more moments, gazing out at the moon, his mind a buzz with how to protect his and Yugi's truest and deepest secret, afterall he wasn't sure how the student body or even the rest of the professors would react to know that he and Bakura were over 5,000 years old, and the fact that he had been a very powerful Pharaoh during his reign in Egypt. he wrapped his arms, lovingly around Yugi closing his eyes

_'no matter what happens here, we have allies here, and we have friends, we will defeat whatever Voldemort throws at us and we will succeed, I will not falter'_, he thought to himself as his mind slowed down and sleep took him_ 'no matter how dark it seems, we shall be victorious'_

* * *

><p>Yugi: and that's it for chapter three, sorry I took forever to type this<p>

_Yami: hopefully the readers will enjoy this_

Yugi: and sorry for Yugi's Oocness, I just picture a more older Yugi being a bit more assertive and aggressive toward bullies

_Yami: anyway read and review and we will get to working on chapter four_

Yugi: thanks and bye


	5. Chapter 4: The First Secret Blown

Yugi: Hey guys, sorry for the long awaited updates, life has been hell

_Yami: we're doing alright, but this story will continue_

Yugi: we'll work on this as much as we can

_Yami: anyway enjoy chapter four_

_/mind-link/_ = Yugi to Atem

_**/mind-link/** = _Atem to Yugi

_:bleh: _= Ryou to Bakura

_**:bleh:** _= Bakura to Ryou

**/hi/ **= Malik to Marik

_/hi/ _= Marik to Malik

Yugi: hey Yami please do the disclaim

_Yami: Yugi doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners_

Yugi: thanks Yami

**(Author's Note: because I can, lol) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 4~<strong>_

_**the first secret blown**_

About three weeks into their schooling, Yugi and Atem had gotten the hang of being around those much younger than them, Yugi adjusted quite well, though Atem still had a hard time, as did Bakura in his first couple of weeks, the twin Kings of Games had decided to try to keep their relationship a secret, after all they were un sure about how the younger students would react to having a gay couple among them, though Harry had told them that most of the Gryffindors were very understanding, he had warned them that some of the other house's students wouldn't be.

It was around dinner time, as Yugi, Atem, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the great hall for dinner, the twin kings tried very hard not to hold each other's hands, though they managed to keep their private moments to their room alone, they feared, well mainly Yugi did, that they would not be able to resist each other, after all they were used to being able to kiss and hold hands, anytime they wanted. Yugi made a slight sigh, which caused Atem to smile and reach for his hand, squeezing it lightly.

Yugi smiled and leaned on Atem as they walked, it was a bit noisy since all the classes were done for the day, the duel kings, entered the great hall and blinked, the students had become silent, Harry looked to them, and shrugged before they walked toward the Gryffindor table. Ron noticed how the teachers and the headmaster were watching the two students from Japan, Yugi looked to the teachers table and shuttered, Professor Umbridge was glaring daggers at him and Atem.

**_/honestly doesn't she have something better to do than stare?/_** Yugi could tell Atem was frustrated by how snippy his mental voice sounded

_/she's probably never seen a gay couple before, though I am sure the rest of the student body and teachers have/_ Yugi replied calmly

**_/how do you figure?/ _**

_/simple, Ryou and Bakura were here a year before us, so the only conclusion is that the students would be more understanding as you can see, only the Slytherins and that Ra-Awful woman are glaring at us/_

**_/good point, Aibou/ _**

The duo then walked toward the Gryffindor table, stopping when Professor Umbridge stood and waddled _**(A.N.: and yes I mean literally)**_ toward them, her beady black eyes bore into them before she spoke with that high-pitched voice of hers that would make even Tea go deaf

"hem-hem, may I politely ask, as to why you two are showing signs of intimacy if you are brothers?" she spoke with a tone of disgust that was very noticeable to everyone within the Great Hall

Atem was about to say something when Yugi spoke first

"Lady, I don't know who told you, we are related, because we're not, Atem and I... well.." he blushed a bit before earning a soft mental push from his lover

"Atem and I are lovers, Fiancees to be honest" he showed the ring on his left hand, the diamond in the shape of the Millennium puzzle

To say Professor Umbridge was shocked was an understatement, her face showed utter horror and she gasped loudly, she then turned harshly and glared at Dumbledore

"You mean to tell me, You Allowed these... these Freaks unto this school? where they can Corrupt the children?!" she wailed loudly

Professor Dumbledore merely shrugged, and the sat calmly back in his chair, before he spoke

"honestly Dolores you have nothing to fear, there was already one set of lovers here before the other two sets arrived, I merely added to our 'entourage' "

Yugi noticed that Dumbledore seemed awfully amused with Umbridge's display of her phobia, even the students, well all except for the Slytherins, seemed to not care that Yugi, Atem, Malik and Marik, were in fact lovers.

Professor Mcgonagoll then stood and walked down, she smiled warmly to Yugi and Atem before she stood by them.

"I for one do not care that they love each other, Love is a rare thing to come by in this day and age, so seeing these two wonderful gentlemen adore and cherish each other, gives me hope, that Love and Light shall prevail over the damning Darkness that is within our forseeable future" after hearing the professor's words, Atem gained a new found respect for the elder Headmistress.

Professor Umbridge growled though it was faint, before she stomped back up to the teacher's table "the Minister will hear of this!" she threatened, though it seemed her threat fell upon deaf ears, as everyone had gone back to eating dinner, with Yugi and Atem, joining the Gryffindors.

* * *

><p>Marik and Malik both laughed as they walked with Yugi, Atem , Ryou and Bakura, afterwards, both blondes seemed to have enjoyed the moment, Yugi of course had a smile on his face, while Atem held a confident smirk on his face, he rolled his eyes as they passed by a couple of third year Slytherins, who after Bakura barked at them, caused the blondes to laugh once more. the four newest students all silently headed outside, going near the lake, Yugi looked out<p>

"that was quite a spectacle you put on there, shorty" Marik commented as he rubbed Yugi's head in brotherly affection

"yeah, who would of thought, you of all people would tell someone of high authority off" Malik commented

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked back toward the lake, his blond bangs flicked over his face as the breeze caught them

"in all honesty, I just wanted her to shut up, she may be a big shot around here, but I only listen to two people, and one is my lover", Yugi spoke calmly, his eyes on the water within the lake.

Atem sat down beside him and leaned on his leg, the Pharaoh snorted slightly and sighed, he hated when people tried to bully Yugi around like he wasn't worth their time and effort, though he was glad Yugi grew a back-bone, and he was proud too.

"She believes that we are all younger than she is, what she doesn't realize is that Bakura and I hold a multitude of years on her, and we have much more knowledge than she does" he spoke with confidence which was due to him having been a king for so long.

"What I want to know is why is the Ministry of Magic in denial about Voldemort, returning?", Ryou asked as he stood by Bakura, the former thief shrugged his answer, but remained quiet none-the-less.

"that's a simple question, Mate" came Ron's voice as he, Harry and Hermione, approached "they just don't want to believe"

"then they are fools", Atem commented

"that they are, but what can we do? according to them we are children" Harry stated, " I've been through enough hell in these past five years than most Aurors see in their careers, at least that is what Moody told me"

"Moody? as in Mad-Eye Moody?", Bakura asked

Harry nodded and the former thief king shook his head "should have known that old coot would still be kicking"

Atem looked to Bakura, not sure what the other had meant, he was about to ask when Harry growled lowly in his throat, approaching their group, was Malfoy and his two cronies. Yugi blinked as he followed Harry's line of sight and then he sighed, turning to face the blond.

"Be lucky that you have the freak squad with you Potter, otherwise, there'd be trouble" Draco stated, Yugi's eyes narrowed before he raised his hand

A flash of light erupted around Draco, as Yugi's magic flared along with his temper, when the light faded, Draco stood in a girl's school uniform and was no longer a male, but a female, she screamed, which caused Malik, Marik, Bakura, Atem and Ron to bust up laughing, Yugi lowered his hand and then smirked

"I told you, Draco, the next time you pissed me off, you'd be a Woman, and now that is what you are, oh don't worry this will wear off when you learn your lesson"

Draco growled "my father will..", Yugi's magic rose up in a white flame around him "Your Father can do **NOTHING** to me!" he stated, as the flames grew higher and hotter, Atem backed up, as Marik looked to him, with worry in his eyes

"uh... did you know he could do this?", he asked, Atem nodded, he wasn't worried, as he knew Yugi had a strong hold on his wild Light magic

Harry looked to Atem then to Yugi, who's eyes were glowing, he then spoke

"um Yugi... you may want to calm down, please...don't draw attention..", Yugi's flames shimmered before he breathed and calmed down, he then sighed through his nose, before he glared at Draco, "either you walk away, or I will force you to leave" he stated, threateningly

Draco whimpered and ran off, followed by a frightened Crabbe and Goyle, Marik and Bakura both looked to Yugi, the former Thief King whistled

"Lords of Seven Hells... Pharaoh... when you told us it was possible...", Bakura shuttered

Atem got up and walked over to Yugi, placing a hand on his hikari's shoulder

"didn't I say Atem was the more powerful Yami?", Malik stated looking at the others "it is quite obvious that Yugi would be the more powerful Hikari"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at them "hikari? yami?", Atem shook his head "That is a Secret we can not trust to anyone... sorry, what we are... how we came to be... its a bit too complicated"

* * *

><p>Though the evening had not gone as smooth as the friends had hoped, it seemed, Draco had gone to Snape, who had tried to reverse Yugi's magic, and when he found he could not he went to Dumbledore, who had summoned, Yugi, Atem, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Harry, Ron and Hermione all to his office to explain what had happened, when the nine students entered they saw a crying Malfoy standing next to a growling Snape, Professor Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk.<p>

"come in, please and shut the door, we have something to discuss", he sounded calm and collected which worried Harry a bit

once the students were inside and the doors were shut, Dumbledore stood "it seems we have not learned all there is about you lot from Japan...will you please explain how Mr. Malfoy became Miss Malfoy?"

Ron held back a snicker as Yugi spoke, "Sir, from what I gathered, Malfoy has been bullying Harry since their first year, during the summer before we came here, he tried to bully Atem and I, I got angry and I threatened him, I told him if he didn't leave Harry and his friends alone, or my friends and I, then I would turn him into a girl, just a few moments ago, I followed through with that threat, now it's not permanent, he'll change back when he stops being a bully... and No I can't change him back... I used Ancient magic...too old for you to understand" he finished while answering, Snape's silent demand

Professor Dumbledore looked to Malfoy "is it true that you have been bullying Harry and his friends for the past five years?"

Malfoy looked as if she wanted to lie but once glance to Yugi and she sighed "yes, I didn't like how Potter became so famous so quickly, and I am gravely jealous of him"

Dumbledore shook his head "then this matter is out of our hands, Severus there will be no punishment, for Yugi served a Divine justice, now will you please escort Miss Malfoy back to the Slytherin common room? I wish to speak to the other students"

Snape glared but then took Malfoy out of the office, when the door shut, Dumbledore sat down "Yugi, I wish to ask a favor of you.."

Yugi nodded "I won't preform any more magic, I know that was reckless of me"

Dumbledore smiled "that goes for the rest of you from Japan, unless it is crucial, please refrain from using your magic, we are very lucky that Professor Umbridge did not see what transpired..though I believe by tomorrow, she will know about it"

Atem then spoke "about her... Professor.. who is she, exactly?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair "Dolores Umbridge, an official that is with the Ministry of Magic, she works directly under Corneilus Fudge, the Minister"

Ryou shuttered "I've met him, he freaks me out", Harry nodded in agreement with the soft-spoken youth.

"Yugi, I know you and Atem have reasons to hide what you truly are, so unless the time comes that you must explain everything, please refrain from doing so"

the two lovers nodded, then they blinked as Fawkes flew off his perch and sat on Atem's shoulder, the Phoenix nuzzled Atem's hair, cooing softly

"how strange, it seems Fawkes has taken a liking to you, Mr. Sennen", Atem smiled and stroked the Phoenix "he is a gorgeous bird"

* * *

><p>After their conversation with the Headmaster, Atem and Yugi walked to the Gryffindor Common Room then to their room, once inside, they shut the door and Yugi laid on the bed<p>

"what's odd is that I don't feel bad for doing what I did to Malfoy", he stated looking at Atem

"that was quite a bit of magic you used, I am surprised you are not tired.." Atem stated as he took off his robe

"you're not mad at me?", Yugi asked

"no, should I be?" Atem replied as he sat down beside his lover "you did what you did because you were angry, and I understand that"

Yugi nuzzled Atem, and wrapped his arms around him "thank you for understanding"

Atem nuzzled him back before they laid on the bed together, too tired to go to dinner, so they both curled up and fell asleep, snuggled into each other.

* * *

><p>Yugi: and that's it for Chapter four<p>

_Yami: Malfoy got what he rightfully deserved_

Yugi: yep and now he may act better or he'll be a girl permanently

_Yami: Read and Review ***leaves cookies*** _

Yugi: until next time!


	6. Chapter 5: New Members of the MC

Yugi: well here's chapter five, I'm finally making head way

_Yami: we're gonna be busy these next couple of days, so this chap may take a while_

Yugi: but do not fret, readers, it will be finished

_Yami: Yugi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter, they belong respectively to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling_

'_personal thoughts'_

_/Yami.../ _= Yugi to Atem

_**/Yugi/ **_= Atem to Yugi

:blah: = Ryou to Bakura

**:blah: **= Bakura to Ryou

**_[bleh] _**= Malik to Marik

_[bleh] _ = Marik to Malik

**'Ancient Egyptian' **= Malik, Marik, Bakura, Atem and Yugi only

**(A.N.: because I can)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Five~<strong>_

_**New Members of the Millennium Court**_

The days soon got cooler as Yugi and Atem had to try and avoid Umbridge, it seemed that no matter how hard they tried Umbridge seemed determined to try and give them detention, for what they never knew, though one positive thing had happened, Draco Malfoy finally learned his lesson, and he was now a young man once again, and amazingly he was hanging out with Malik, who some how started rubbing off on the young blond teen. As of now, Yugi was sitting in his and Atem's room, looking at the bag that contained the rest of the items, he was worried about Umbridge's ever growing wall of rules, and for some odd reason the Millennium Necklace had been glowing every time Hermione was near it, Yugi had asked Atem about it and it seemed that the necklace that once belonged to Ishizu was now choosing a new owner.

Atem came in, carrying a tray of food for himself and Yugi, he was concerned that his lover was not eating, he set the tray down and sat beside him. Yugi, who used to jump whenever someone touched him without warning, sighed and leaned into the older man, he adored so much

"is everything alright, Aibou?", Atem asked, as he ran his fingers through Yugi's bangs

"no, well things could be better, I know I shouldn't worry about Umbridge, but she's really starting to piss me off", Yugi said as he relaxed in Atem's arms, it was moments like these that Yugi adored to no end.

Atem nodded and nuzzled Yugi, sitting on the bed with him together, he ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, trying to calm his lover down

"it's alright, she can be a pain but we just have to grin and bare it, unless Dumbledore will allow us to do a bit pest control" Atem stated, as he sat there

Yugi giggled slightly "I highly doubt he will, after all, he doesn't know what we're capable of, heck, you and I alone are probably the most dangerous people he has ever met, and we have yet to show them what true power is"

Atem smirked and then laid back, letting Yugi lie on his chest "that is true, but you must also consider that only two of us have actual war experience and know how to act appropriately", he did wonder however, why Dumbledore would not specify, on the reason that Voldemort was out searching for something, Harry had figured it was something to do, with the gleam of gold and an eye shape from the dream he had, about three days prior, that alone, sent Atem on edge.

"it seems, and this is just a theory of mine, that Voldemort, might be after the Millennium Items, which are, incidentally, here at Hogwarts." the tone of his voice sounded grim as he stated this

"yes, but you've heard how everyone says that there is no safer place than Hogwarts, as long as Dumbledore is around than we have very little to worry about" Yugi added in, he knew how dangerous this situation was, and he also knew that they had a bit of protection here, as long as the Headmaster remained in the school.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Yugi and Atem were with Harry and the others, at Hogsmeade, it seemed that during their absence the previous night, Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to form a group, a small 'class' if you will, in order to teach the students, proper protection against the Dark Arts, they had also learned that Malfoy had teamed up with Malik and Marik and was now an insider for Atem, learning all he could about the Dark lord's plans, while still acting as if he hadn't changed at all.<p>

"alright, so Harry, as you've actually experienced what Voldemort.." Yugi began

"oh Ron!" Hermione snapped as Ron winced at the name of the Dark Lord

"anyway, as I was saying, as you know what he is like, I agree that you should teach our group how to defend themselves, and well.." he looked to Atem

the ancient Pharaoh looked up "Yugi and I have decided that we shall teach only a select few, the magic, we know.."

Harry blinked "what?"

Bakura looked to Atem, then nodded "if you know what we know, then you'll have even more of a chance of survival"

Yugi held out his wand "what we discussed.. also is something we hadn't planned on telling anyone, but.. Harry.. Ron... Hermione.. you three, you deserve to know the truth"

Harry looked to his two friends then back to the six that were with them, after the meeting "are you sure you wish to tell us?" he asked

"yes, we think its fair... after all, if only you three know, then we should be alright" Atem stated

"will you two tell them?" Ryou asked

Yugi nodded "everything, and we will give them something as well"

Atem then spoke "come to our room after dinner, you three, we will tell all"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into Yugi and Atem's room, entering in silence, Harry blinked as he saw a lot of oddly shaped golden items on the bed, though there was only four on the bed<p>

Hermione gasped "are those.. four of the seven Millennium items?"

Yugi nodded "yes, though how did you know?"

Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out a book "I read about them in this, though there wasn't much mentioned"

Yugi sighed and then nodded "we collected these.. for four years..."

he then smiled "the first one we had was this.." he held up his golden puzzle "the Millennium Puzzle, I solved this when I was fourteen years old, it took me eight years to fully finish it, and when I did, I unleashed the spirit within.."

Hermione stared "from what I read... the Puzzle was said to house the soul of a Pharaoh.."

Yugi nodded and smiled as Atem came out of their bathroom, dressed in his Pharaonic clothing

Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped "wait...wait..", Harry stated

Atem nodded "yes, I am over 5,000 years old, as is Bakura"

Hermione walked over and looked at Atem "you mean... it was..."

Atem smiled softly "I was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle until Yugi solved it, we shared his mind and body for four years, then when it was time for me to return to where I came from, the gods gave me a second chance at life due to the fact that I had fallen in love"

Ron stared "hang on you said that Bakura was 5,000 years old too.."

Atem nodded "yes, he was sealed inside the Millennium Ring, which as you all know, Ryou wears around his neck, as Yugi wears my Millennium Puzzle"

Hermione then looked to the items on the bed "hang on there are only five present, where are the other two?"

Atem chuckled "the Ring, as I stated is around Ryou's neck, the Rod however is with Malik"

Hermione stared "wait, so all seven millennium items are here?"

Atem nodded "yes, they are.. and we believe Voldemort is after them... more specifically he is after me..well my power that I possess, the power over the shadows"

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi was looking at the wall of rules, he found a few that made no sense and then he also found one that worried him, apparently, there was a rule that no student was allowed to wear large jewelry as it would distract other students, Yugi had used his magic to make the puzzle invisible and had also told Ryou to hide the Ring, Malik had also hid the Rod, and they made sure no one would know of the items, Atem soon joined his lover, sighing<p>

"she is pushing her limit with me, Aibou" Atem stated, irritated

"yes, but we can't truly do anything, unless either Dumbledore is not around, or he actually allows us to handle her" Yugi said as he rested his head on Atem's shoulder, he also noticed the rule about P.D.A. and how students who were caught would be given a month's detention and would have severe punishment, depending on how much was seen.

"I wish there was a way we could deal with her" Atem mumbled which caused Yugi to giggle lightly, he nuzzled Atem and kissed his cheek before moving slightly away, Atem understood why, and he hated it

They soon went to their classes, speaking mentally 90% of the time, without truly looking at each other, most of the students avoided them, especially the Slytherins, Yugi had laughed when Crabbe and Goyle had spread a rumor saying Yugi had used dark magic to turn Draco into a girl, granted it was indeed dark magic, but not the kind these wizards were used to seeing.

Potions class was going rather well for the game kings, until Atem froze, his eyes narrowed, Yugi blinked and looked slightly to his darkness

_/what is it?/ _he asked mentally, his amethyst eyes following his lover's line of sight, spotting Professor Snape staring right at Atem

_**/he's trying to read my thoughts, trying to get in on our conversation.../ **_

Yugi knew Atem hated when people tried to but in, he knew Snape was a good guy, but right now in their books, mainly Atem's, he was a bad guy, he sent his cooling feelings to his lover, trying to prevent the King from snapping

_/it's okay beloved, your mental walls are too strong for him to break-through, and even if he did, he wouldn't learn much before you stopped him/_

**_/yeah, you're right... thanks Aibou/ _**

_/anytime/ _

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on in relative silence, the duo hanging out with their friends and discussing things, Atem and even began teaching Harry how to use the new Item he gained, which was the Millennium Key, it was discovered that Shadi's old item blocked out anyone, but another Item holder, from reading Harry's mind which they all believed was a good thing.<p>

"so what all can this baby do?" Ron asked as he looked at the Key that was now around Harry's neck

"basically it allows the user to enter someone's mind, and transform them into a puppet, it also allows Dream-Walking, but other than that..." Atem trailed off, he didn't know that much of the Key's powers, despite having studied them, intently

"from what I've felt, it also prevents someone from reading my mind, Snape can't get past it, and I think...neither will Voldemort" Harry said as he sat down

"unless you let him", Yugi commented sitting in Atem's lap, "you are in possession of one of our items"

Ron blinked and looked at him "when will we get one? "

Yugi nodded "yes, Hermione will have the Millennium Necklace, Harry has the Millennium Key, all that's left is the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Eye"

the trio nodded and Harry relaxed, "I also discovered that the Key heals wounds I gain.."

Marik nodded "that isn't the Key though... as you are now tied to it, the Shadow Magic that we all have, actually heals.. in fact, the shadows favor those who help or befriend their king"

Atem blushed lightly before he and Yugi shared a laugh, which caused the rest of the group to join in, unaware that they were being watched, though Atem stopped laughing and glanced back to the school, his crimson eyes narrowed, feeling his lover's tension growing, Yugi sent soothing feelings to Atem via their mind-link

_/easy babe, you know she can't really do anything/_

**_/yes, but I am very close to terrorizing her/ _**

_/maybe in her dreams, and I'll help/ _

Atem blinked and then nodded, knowing Umbridge was very close to causing both him and Yugi to snap, their magic was dangerous when they were alone, but together, they were unstoppable, working as one, they could manipulate light and dark magic, summoning duel monsters and even summoning the gods if they chose to do so.

Harry tilted his head, watching Yugi and Atem, Bakura chuckled lightly

"you all don't realize this, but..Yugi and Atem are the most powerful people on Earth, their magic could devastate everything with one blow", he spoke grimly

Hermione blinked, "you've experienced it?"

Bakura nodded, "yes, I was once Atem's number one enemy, for more than 5,000 years, you've heard about Kul-Elna.."

Hermione gasped "you were the surviving villager?!"

Ryou sat by Bakura as he nodded, "yes, and for two years I tried to destroy everything that Atem cherished, I thought for the longest time that the apple didn't fall far from the tree... in other words, I thought Atem was just as bad as his father, even though it wasn't his father who ordered my home to be destroyed, it was Atem's demented uncle"

Ron then followed the duel king's line of sight "oh man, Umbridge is watching us"

"of course she is" came Atem's voice, as he relaxed, his head on Yugi's lap, Yugi's fingers going through his black hair "she thinks that she can control every student, she can't, and I'm sure by now Dumbledore has told her, we are well over the age of seventeen and we will not be bossed around by someone who has no jurisdiction over us"

Ron blinked, wondering why Atem was so chill, he then nodded and sighed softly

"oh boy, here she comes", he stated

the group didn't bother to scramble, Ryou was sitting on Bakura's lap, Malik and Marik were sitting very close together and Yugi and Atem stayed the way they were, though everyone's eyes were on Umbridge except for Atem's, who's eyes remained closed.

"excuse me, why are you laying your head on your brother's lap?", Atem didn't move but his left eye opened, the deep crimson shimmered with annoyance

"for one he is not my brother, he is my lover.. you know this, how dense are you?" he stated

Professor Umbridge glared then she started to draw her wand, but she was not fast enough as Atem had raised his hand and froze her in place with shadows, the others froze in fear, knowing Atem must have been very mad if he froze Umbridge so easily, though Yugi could see the terror clearly in her eyes

"you clearly don't understand just how annoying you really are", Atem stated as he moved and slowly got up, the shadows still holding the plump woman hostage

"we've told you, at least five or six times that Yugi and I are lovers, we are to be married, but it seems that your feeble mind can't just comprehend how two men can be in love" he sighed and shook his head

Yugi in the mean time got up as well, along with the others, Yugi's eyes were narrowed and this was a look Harry did not like seeing on the Light's face

"shouldn't we leave?", Hermione asked, twiddling nervously with a strand of hair

"we should, but I plan to take this...toad to Professor Dumbledore", Atem said, a hint of malice laced his tone, which made the three Gryffindors tense with unease

"Yami, stop... you know Dumbledore can't do anything to her, after all she is a Ministry Official", Yugi stated calmly, though his eyes betrayed his true emotions and he would like Atem to just banish the witch to the farthest Depths of the Shadow Realm.

Bakura sighed as did Ryou, the woman was glaring at all of them, trying to move, though she couldn't because the shadows had a nice hold on her.

"I know, but he needs to know that she has been threatening us, and frankly if we are not allowed to defend ourselves then someone must defend us"

Bakura chuckled, "well put your highness"

Ryou rolled his eyes as Malik and Marik both snickered, the other three of their group just blinked, though they knew of Atem's origins, they still couldn't believe he was well over 5,000 years old and looked no older than his mid-twenties.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Yugi and Atem decided it was time to find out if Hermione and Ron were worthy of the items that had been glowing softly for the past week in their presence, Yugi paced their room, while Atem looked the items over, making sure the shadows had no influence on them, after all, Hermione and Ron couldn't possess Shadow Magic as well as the Wizard Magic because the two seemed to clash, unless the wielder had a fairly strong grasp of each magic and its weaknesses.<p>

he sighed and picked of the Millennium Necklace, running his thumb over the eye, knowing deep down he would have to pass them on for the next generation of Item Bearers, though he was surprised when the Eye just created a chain for itself and was now resting around Ron's neck, the red-head thought it was quite comical that he could now read other people's minds, except for Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, but that was due to their perfection of Legilimency and Occlumency, Atem had figured that they were powerful in it, but their minds could still be read thanks to the Shadows, as they were not unable to defend against the dark magic.

soon there was a knock at their door and Yugi let Harry, Ron and Hermione in, smiling softly, he looked to Atem, who nodded and walked over, he held out the necklace, watching as Hermione took it, the item then began to glow, before the light got so bright they had to shield their eyes, when the light faded, the necklace was now resting around Hermione's neck and Atem nodded

"the Millennium Tauk, or the Millennium Necklace has accepted you Hermione, with the item comes great responsibility, not just for the item, but for yourself as well, you are also now a member of mine and Yugi's Millennium Court, as a Bearer you have also gained the title of Priestess, and soon we can train you in using your powers, now I must ask, are you willing?"

Hermione smiled "yes"

"then with the gods of Egypt as our witness, your path has now been revealed", Atem smiled "take care of that item, I know it will serve you well"

Hermione blushed lightly before she bowed "thank you, My Pharaoh"

Ron and Harry both blinked before they bowed as well to Atem and Yugi, who bowed their heads in mutual respect.

Once the seriousness evaporated they all had smiles on their faces, Yugi giggled madly before the group began laughing hysterically, Yugi and Atem both held their sides, doubled over, just laughing, before they stopped and straightened up

"now that, that is settled, I believe we must write to Ishizu and let her know that the Necklace now has a new owner", Atem said as Yugi nodded

the Light of the Pharaoh walked over to the desk that he and Atem shared, getting out a piece of parchment and a quill, he dipped it in the ink and started writing to Ishizu while Atem whistled out the window, in a flutter of powerful wings, Horus-Setre, Atem's Falcon, landed and waited patiently for Yugi to finish writing the letter.

Once he was done, Yugi rolled it up and put it in a special case, that was spelled to prevent thieves from reading it, he then handed it to Horus

"Take this to Priestess Ishizu in Cairo, she will be expecting you", Atem said, the bird gave a curt nod before spreading its wings and flying off.

Harry blinked and watched the bird "are you sure he can make it? after all Egypt is quite a ways from here"

Yugi nodded "hence why we're sending him, Horus is a strong flyer, and can out fly all the owls here, plus he has already been to Egypt and back as well as to Japan and back"

The Gryffindor trio looked surprised but then Harry chuckled "good"

the group soon left for dinner, ignoring the glares of the Slytherins and Professor Umbridge, as Atem looked to Yugi

_**/it also helps that he is graced with Shadow Magic, making his flight much faster than a normal falcon/**_

_/yes but they don't need to know that, after all, we're technically on our own here, well the six of us anyway, as we have much more dangerous and potent magic than they do/_

_**/what bothers me is how Dumbledore doesn't seem to fully trust us, despite giving the illusion that he does, he hides many a secret and I know for a fact that he hides a lot from Harry/**_

_/which isn't fair, especially to Harry, though I wish I knew why he hid so much from him/_

_**/perhaps Harry could use the Millennium Key to read Dumbledore's mind?/ **_

_/I don't know... maybe, though right now it wouldn't be wise, because he is not trained fully in how to use the Key properly/ _

Meanwhile during their conversation, the other three members of their group looked totally confused, wondering why the two looked so spaced out, Malik and Marik had decided a while back that they would stay seated at the Gryffindor table, as did Bakura and Ryou, the four noticed the confused looks on the newest members of the group

"they're communicating via their mind-link", Ryou said with a smile "their bond is so powerful that they can talk to each other through their thoughts, and what's so great is that their bond is so strong, they know when the other is in danger.."

Harry stared then he smiled "so they can speak to each-other telepathically?"

Bakura nodded "Ryou and I aren't as close as they are, so our bond isn't as strong, but..."

Ryou patted Bakura's shoulder "we are getting there, it takes time, 'kura and you know it does"

the former Thief King nodded before he ran a hand through his white hair, he glanced to the teacher's table and rolled his eyes

"that Umbridge woman has no idea how close she is to being the newest resident of the shadow realm", he muttered

Ryou sighed as Hermione looked at them, "is the shadow realm... dangerous?"

Yugi then spoke up, "quite, and only those with the Millennium Items can enter and leave it so willingly, we've all been there... a time or three"

Bakura pouted, he and Marik had actually been trapped there, until Yugi had begged the gods to free them, and allow them to be with their lights, who he had discovered loved them, as much as they loved their lights

"Look, being in the Shadow Realm, ain't no walk in the park, you guys need a shit ton of training before even using the magic those items you now possess, hold within.. granted they will allow you access to their power, but sooner or later, your emotions, especially anger... will trigger the Shadow Realm's opening... we try our hardest not to open it.. especially when there are several people present." Bakura sighed when he finished, as the trio looked worried

"does Dumbledore know all this?', Hermione asked

Atem shook his head "no, and we would prefer you didn't tell him anything we are telling you now, thanks to the Key.. Snape and/or Voldemort can no longer read Harry's thoughts, but if you miss-use your new power, that will leave you vulnerable to an attack, and from what I have read and heard, these dark wizards are not afraid to kill, but because of our magic, we can not die"

Harry blinked "w-wait so you're saying I can't be killed?"

Yugi smiled "as long as you wear the Millennium Key, no..you can't, the shadow magic within the item now courses through you, and creates a shield around your soul, the forbidden curse that you were struck with once before, won't work...a second time", he winked which caused Harry to smile.

* * *

><p>That night Harry, Ron and Hermione all trained with Yugi and Atem, learning as much as they could, the depths of the shadow realm proved to be excellent training grounds, as they had discovered for the New Bearers. As they trained the trio seemed to get used to the realm and how their items worked and each power the possessed they mastered within a few short hours<p>

Atem then stopped their training, "I believe its time we show you another perk to being an Item Bearer.."

the trio blinked and Yugi did as well, then he smiled as he knew what was about to happen

Atem then smiled as Dark Magician appeared, along with Gandora the Dragon of Destruction and Kuriboh

"these are our Ka Spirits, Mine.. is the Dark Magician... formally known as Mahad, one of my dearest friends, back when I was Pharaoh"

the purple-clad Magician bowed and smiled

Yugi then spoke up, "these are my two Kas, one is Kuriboh..." the furry puffball just squeaked and sat near Yugi's leg, "and the other...is my most recent addition... Gandora.. the Dragon of Destruction.."

Harry stared at the large Midnight blue dragon, with its body covered in multiple Rubies and bright red lines

"she comes in handy in a desperate fight", Yugi giggled as the dragon seemed to purr and nuzzle him

"Now, since you three are our newest members... we believe it is time you also have Ka Spirits... ones that will be loyal to you and be there for you when you need them the most"

the Trio all gapped as a large hole formed in the shadow realm wall, before it dissolved, leaving the five people in a large grassy area

"Welcome to the Spirit Realm", Yugi stated with a smile

the group then walked around, looking at all the different monsters, seeing how many there were

Suddenly a large Silver dragon appeared, Gandora let out a low hiss, but did not move to attack, as the dragon stood by Harry and lowered its head

Atem smiled "well it seems, Harry has been Chosen..."

Harry looked confused but then touched the dragon's beak, finding that the metal it was made of was cool to the touch

"Harry meet Horus the Black Flame Dragon, he's a powerful beast if wielded correctly, and is a great asset", Yugi stated as Horus laid down and Harry climbed onto his back.

"he's gorgeous", Harry stated, Atem nodded in agreement, before chuckling as Magician's Valkyrie stood by Hermione and Gaia the Dragon Champion stood beside Ron

"excellent, you three now have your Ka, Horus has joined with Harry, Hermione has Magician's Valkyrie..." Atem smiled

"Val for short" Yugi added in

"and Ron you have Gaia the Dragon Champion.. or Gaia as he's well known", Atem stated while the monsters vanished and then the group headed out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile some thousand miles away in Egypt, Voldemort and his followers were traversing the sands, searching for the 'Key to the ultimate power', having discovered a book that spoke of the Shadow Trials, Voldemort had immediately apparated to the hide-out, gathered his most trusted Death-Eaters and apparated to Egypt, having traveled for days, they finally stumbled upon the tomb that Voldemort had been looking for...<p>

"Ah here it is, the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh.." the dark lord stated as he touched the stone, watching as it slid to the side, opening widely

the group of death-eaters entered and at each shadow game their numbers lessened when soon all that remained was Bellatrix, Lucius, Voldemort and Worm-tail, the four remaining entered the ante-chamber, seeing how the tomb had not aged in over five millennia

"remarkable..." Voldemort stated actually astonished "this chamber looks as if it is brand new... yet we know it is over five thousand years old.."

Bellatrix walked around the large sarcophagus, seeing that it was sealed tight "this is sealed.."

"as it should be" Voldemort stated as he looked down upon the golden funeral mask, "though the Pharaoh that us supposed to be sleeping within, is not there"

this of course surprised the other three wizards, having not known that

"do you know, where he is...then, Master?", Worm-tail asked, hiding his stutter

"yes, worm-tail I do... you see..." he pointed a long white finger to the stone tablet at the back of the room, right to the carving that looked like Yugi

"that man... is also known...as the King of Yami... or as the Egyptians call him 'The Pharaoh of Shadows' ", the Dark Lord laughed before something caught his eye

slowly he made his way to the tablet and he stopped as black mist poured from it... taking shape into a large black serpent

_**"you trespass on Holy ground... Dark one... what is your purpose here?"**_

"I come seeing the Key" Voldemort stated to the serpent

_**"the Key... to the Shadows... good luck then, for it is not here... the King bares the Key around his neck"**_

at that statement t hhe carving of the Puzzle lit up, glowing with power

**_"you will do well as to leave... Tom Riddle... as the Shadows would be more the willing to devour your tainted soul... or at least.. what remains of it" _**

the serpent then became a large dragon, roaring loudly, which frightened the three other wizards, though Voldemort was frightened he was not leaving

_**"either you leave... or parish.. it matters not to us... your fate is sealed!"**_

Voldemort then yelled as he was blasted with black, shadow flames before he and his death-eaters apparated out of the tomb and back to their head-quarters, the Dark Lord, screeched with rage from discovering that he could not gain what he truly desired.

* * *

><p>The shadow dragon had vanished once the wizards had left, travelling silently, it reached Hogwarts, and slowly ascended into the room of the King, who stood looking out, though Atem knew the shadow beast was coming, he held out his hand<p>

_**"sire.. the dark wizard... the one you call Voldemort was within your tomb... he is seeking the Key"**_

Atem growled and then nodded "thank you shadows.. for protecting my secret"

_**"it will not be much longer... highness, he has discovered who ****yo**__**u truly are... we fear for you"**_

"I will be fine... he can not come for me... thank you for the update"

the shadows bowed their head before slipping off Atem's hand and vanishing, the king sighed just as Yugi came from the shower

"anything?", he asked, seeing that Atem was in deep thought

"we were correct on what Voldemort was after, Yugi... and it seems... he is a lot more intelligent than I first gave him credit for", Atem looked to him with concerned crimson eyes

"don't worry, we got this... as long as we remain here, then he can't touch us.. or you for that matter", Yugi stated

Atem smiled softly, he always did love his aibou's optimism, he relaxed as Yugi wrapped his arms around his waist and then sighed in content when Yugi put his head on his shoulder

"you worry too much...besides, Voldemort is one thing...you're not..", Yugi winked with a smirk

"oh and what's that?", Atem responded looking at him

"he's mortal", Yugi stated

Atem chuckled and then nodded before turning and kissing Yugi lovingly, holding him close, before the two of them readied for bed, soon falling asleep to tackle the new day

* * *

><p>Yugi: wow.. finally..got this done.. xD<p>

_Yami: its all good... anyway stay tuned for Chapter Six 'Rage of the Pharaoh's Light' _

Yugi: until next time


	7. Chapter 6: Rage of the Pharaoh's Light

Yugi: hey all Yugi here, finally here's chapter six and its gonna be a doozey

_Yami: I bet, can't wait to read it_

Yugi: just so you all know, Yugi is gonna be massively OOC in this chapter

_Yami: Yugi doesn't own anything, except for me and the plot_

Yugi: enjoy

_**/blah/ **_= Atem to Yugi

_/blah/ _= Yugi to Atem

**:bleh: **= Bakura to Ryou

:bleep:: = Ryou to Bakura

_**[ugh] **_= Marik to Malik

_[meh] _= Malik to Marik

_**'Ancient Egyptian' **_(spoken by Atem, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yugi and Ryou) ***Bakura finally taught him xD* **

_'personal thoughts' _

**(A.N.)** _= me because I want to_

_"song lyrics"_

**WARNING: **There is a lemon in this chapter, with a **HEAVY DOSE **of Bondage if you don't like it **((skip past the bold)) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 6~<strong>_

_**Rage of the Pharaoh's Light**_

Halloween was soon upon the students of Hogwarts and none were as excited about the holiday, as the group from Japan, though they had been slightly dis-heartened when they learned that the wizarding world didn't celebrate Halloween like everyone else did, the group still managed to ask Dumbledore if they could have a huge Halloween Ball, just to lighten the mood that Umbridge had put on all the students and staff, the Headmaster had agreed and the group immediately went to work on creating and designing their costumes as well as transforming the great hall into a huge ballroom, complete with Halloween decorations.

Yugi smiled as he and Atem were both dressed as Pharaohs from Egypt, though Atem wore his clothing from his past, Yugi's outfit looked stellar on him, while Atem wore white with golden accents and a blue cape, Yugi wore black with silver accents and a deep red cape, the two looked like the Kings they truly were, Bakura and Ryou were both dressed as Vampires, though Bakura looked more modern while Ryou was the more 1700s feel, which caused some of the ghosts in the halls to admire the sheer artistry of his costume, Malik and Marik were last, both dressed as demons, Marik was a hell-fire demon, his hair having been magicked to look as if were on fire, while wings of black came from his shoulders as well as a barb-tipped tail, Malik was dressed like an incubus, in all black leather with his mid-drift showing, they were a sight to see.

the students of course, well those who were muggle born or raised in muggle society also dressed up, Harry had decided to come dressed as Dark Paladin, which had recently become his favorite card, aside from Horus of course, Hermione was dressed as Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, and Ron, though he was a pure-blood wizard, dressed as Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami.

"wow, Ron.. you look amazing", Yugi stated to the red-head

"it's about to get...scary" Ron stated as he put on a pair of sunglasses while the CSI: Music started as if out if no-where

"Oh Ron really..", Hermione stated as she shook her head

Harry, Yugi and Atem just laughed, loving how well the wizard got into the character

"what Hermione? Horatio Caine is a cool person", he stated

Yugi smiled "CSI: Miami was one of my favorite shows, and it wasn't because of the murders, I actually learned a lot while watching the episodes"

Marik smirked "that show, showed so many ways to kill a person... I'm surprised you haven't used any ideas yet.." he hissed a bit when Ron jumped, spooked by the over-zealous yami

"relax Ron, he's always been that way", Malik stated before he whacked his boyfriend's head "cool it, Hell-boy"

Marik snickered before he relaxed and then went off to get drinks and snacks with Malik

"wow they really did good jobs", Hermione stated, before she froze

Ron blinked and followed her sight, coming toward them was Harry, though he was barely recognizable, save for his glasses

"Harry is that you mate?", Ron asked

Harry nodded "what'cha think?"

"Blimey... this.." he walked around Harry "this is Blood Brilliant!"

Yugi whistled and nodded to Harry in approval "spot on with the details Harry...though..." he moved and he pulled out a small case

"here, put these in", Harry blinked and took the case, gasping slightly "contact lenses?"

Yugi nodded "and they match your prescription, they just change your eye color to match that of the real Dark Paladin"

* * *

><p>Soon the party was underway as many students had shown up, dressed in all sorts of costumes, even Draco.. who was dressed up in fact as Seto Kaiba, which caused both Atem and Yugi to almost do a double-take and the twin vampires to laugh, as Marik and Malik were out dancing and having a good time.<p>

Ryou then came over and whispered something to Yugi, causing the Pharaoh's light to smile, before he went off with him

Atem watched his Hikari with a tilted head, but chuckled as he saw Yugi get on stage and talk to the band that was playing

soon enough eerie music began to play as Yugi took the mic he had been handed, which was magicked to work

_There's a chill in the air_

_You hear a creak on the stairs_  
><em>You've got a knock on your door<em>  
><em>Is there anybody out?<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>They're out to get you<em>  
><em>To capture you <em>  
><em>And make you <em>  
><em>Spellbound<em>  
><em>Howling and frowling<em>  
><em>You're shivering, quivering<em>  
><em>Spellbound<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You can not run,<em>  
><em>And you can not hide<em>  
><em>Yeah you gotta face it baby<em>  
><em>Things go bump in the night<em>  
><em>Where ever you run,<em>  
><em>And where ever you hide<em>  
><em>Yeah you gotta face it baby<em>  
><em>Things go bump, bump, bump in the night<em>

_Tell me who's spooking who_  
><em>It's very Scooby Doo<em>  
><em>You hear a shriek in the house<em>  
><em>You know its freaking me out<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>They're out to get you<em>  
><em>To capture you <em>  
><em>And make you <em>  
><em>Spellbound<em>  
><em>Howling and frowling<em>  
><em>You're shivering, quivering<em>  
><em>Spellbound<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You can not run,<em>  
><em>And you can not hide<em>  
><em>Yeah you gotta face it baby<em>  
><em>Things go bump in the night<em>  
><em>Where ever you run,<em>  
><em>And where ever you hide<em>  
><em>Yeah you gotta face it baby<em>  
><em>Things go bump, bump, bump in the night<em>

_You can not run, _  
><em>And you can not hide<em>  
><em>Yeah you gotta face it baby<em>  
><em>Things go bump, bump, bump in the night<em>

_You know where ever you run,_  
><em>And where ever you hide<em>  
><em>Yeah you gotta face it baby<em>  
><em>Things go bump, bump, bump in the night.<em>

Once Yugi was done singing the crowd in the 'Haunted Hall', erupted into cheers, which caused the Light of the Pharaoh to blush, as Atem took his hand

"that was beautiful Aibou", he stated with a smile

"thanks, Mou-Hitori" Yugi responded as he kissed Atem, lovingly

Just as things were going really well, the doors to the great hall, slammed open, and a very angry Professor Umbridge waddled in, her beady black eyes looked around, until they landed on Yugi and Atem, with an irritated growl she stomped toward them

"uh-oh.. Piggy's angry", Marik stated, earning a snort from Harry and a laugh from Ron, before the two shut up with a glare from Hermione

When Professor Umbridge reached the two, she glared at them, Yugi and Atem, who weren't afraid of this pompous wind-bag, also glared back

"What is the meaning of all this?" she hissed, though she tried to remain calm, it was clear that Umbridge was not happy

"just a party to celebrate Halloween", Yugi answered, holding back his beloved who was very close to sending the fat professor to her grave

"this was not Authorized and I demand you tear it all down... Now", she stated, looking livid

"No", Yugi responded, cooly, which caused several students to gasp, as well... it wasn't really normal for a student to tell their professor 'No'

"Either you take it down...or I'll..." she started

"Or you'll what?" Yugi asked, white flames were slowly gathering around him as his own anger sparked "Professor Dumbledore gave us permission to throw this party and if you don't like it... well Tough Shit" he growled

Atem gulped, he knew Yugi was getting angry.. and the whole school (Minus a few Slytherins of course) were about to see just how angry the Light of the Pharaoh could get.

"You listen to me, Young man.. take this Filthy, Disgusting Mud-Blood trash down, or I will Burn it all!" Umbridge ragged, Dumbledore of course chose to show up and shake his head

"really now Dolores, it is not necessary, what harm are they doing?" he asked, calmly, he could see Yugi was on the edge of losing it

"this is going against School Rule number 1216, this is an unauthorized gathering and I will not Allow it to continue" she stated to Dumbledore, completely unaware of Yugi, who was slowly getting worse

"I want this all down, and if you don't then everyone here gets a Months worth of Detention and those on the Quidditch teams will also be banned...Permanently"

"not Quidditch!", Harry, Ron and Draco all said at once, their eyes wide

**"NO ONE WILL DO ANYTHING!"** came a raged yell, Umbridge and Dumbledore both looked to Yugi, who was now glowing... and his eyes were pure white

**"I HAVE HAD IT, I WAS FINE WITH THE SMALL THINGS, BUT YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE"**

Professor Umbridge gasped "HOW DARE YOU!"

**"OH I DARE, YOU STUPID HALF-WIT, THIS PARTY WAS TO CHEER THE STUDENTS AND THE STAFF UP... AS YOU DECIDED TO DESTROY THEIR HAPPINESS, THEY DON'T COME TO HOGWARTS JUST TO LEARN, THEY ALSO COME TO GET AWAY FROM THE ISSUES THEY HAVE AT HOME, SOME OF THEM... HAPPEN TO LIVE IN VERY POOR SITUATIONS" **Yugi growled as his body was covered in white flames, the Eye of Horus glowing madly on his forehead

Bakura gulped, "she's fucked"

"Bakura!", Ryou stated, hitting his lover on the back of his head

Atem watched as Yugi's anger had finally surfaced, normally he would step in to calm down his lover, but he felt this needed to be done, Umbridge had pushed his Light a little too far this time, and she needed to be put in her place, and Yugi was just the person to do it

Harry looked to Atem, seeing how calm the Pharaoh was, though as he looked closer he noticed that black flames were dancing off the former king, and Harry knew, that if Yugi's rage couldn't be contained... Atem's would be even stronger and wilder, after all, from what he learned from the six from Japan, though Hikari's are powerful in their own right, a Yami... was so much more, and it was an added bonus that Atem happened to be the King of the Shadows, or as Hermione called him.. the 'Pharaoh of Shadows'

"Harry... shouldn't we try to calm Yugi?", Ron asked, looking worriedly to their friend who looked like a raging inferno at the moment

"no... it would do no good, he needs to let loose... he's had all this bottled up for so long... its high time he unleashed it", Harry stated in a matter of fact tone "besides I doubt Atem would let him go too far... though I dare say Umbridge would deserve it"

"Harry!", Hermione gasped, though she understood, Umbirdge was a pain to everyone, and if Dumbledore wasn't going to stop her, then someone had to

Draco had made his way to the other trio and stood beside Harry "Potter... is this.. his full strength?"

Harry glanced to Draco then shook his head "nope... this is only a small fraction... trust me Draco... if he gets worse... we'll know"

the Blonde gulped and shuttered, having remembered that Yugi had turned him to a girl with such ease

"she's not going to survive this, is she?", Hermione asked

"I don't think he plans to kill her..", Ryou stated as he stood beside Ron, along with Bakura

"Yugi's never killed someone... not without reason... listen, he's mad.. but the only way he will out-right kill her...is if she did something to any of us, or worse, to Atem..."

What they didn't realize was that Umbridge had drawn her wand, her eyes full of fear, she raised it and then without warning, a dark red light shot from it

Atem's eyes widened before he screamed in pain, doubling over, his shadows flaring for a moment as the pain intensified, even more when Umbridge hit him again

Yugi's eyes widened **"ATEM!" **he then turned and his magic flared wildly, as white tendrils wrapped around Umbridge's wrist, grabbing her wand, and burning it, before the tendrils wrapped around her

Bakura's eyes widened "oh shit... she's done it now"

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HARM HIM!" **the white flames and magic flared as the shadows reacted, combining with Yugi's magic, which turned his flames a deadly black color, as well as his tendrils, Umbridge screamed in fear

**"that's right, you fat, stupid witch... scream.. I want to hear that torturous music" **Yugi laughed darkly, before Umbridge screamed again, this time in pain

Ron stared "let me...guess... he's worse?"

Harry nodded, before he looked to Dumbledore, wondering what the Headmaster would do

Dumbledore moved, watching as the shadows seemed to be trying to rip Umbridge in half, he looked to Harry as if to say 'Do something!'

Harry, taking the chance, pulled out the Millennium Key and slipped it on, he moved forward and walked to Yugi

"Yugi...please this isn't like you.." he stated

Yugi, who was standing still, glared at Harry **"and why do you care? you hate her as much as I do"**

"yes, but you're not dark... please...stop", Harry was worried for Yugi.. the shadows...they were tainting him faster than they should

"what would Atem say?"

Yugi blinked as his eyes flashed normal for a moment "I...oh gods!"

suddenly the shadows vanished and Umbridge fell on her butt with an 'oomph', Yugi stood, shaking like a leaf, his eyes so wide and scared of what he was so close to doing

Atem got up and slowly hugged his lover, the shadows having revived him "shh...shh..Yugi its okay"

Harry looked to Atem "are you alright?"

Atem nodded "yes, whatever spell she used... caused me a great deal of pain... and some how let loose the darkest of the shadows that I hold within me... it seems they latched on to Yugi... who is pure light... oh Aibou..", Yugi had made a frightened whimper, before gripping Atem, holding him like it was going to disappear

"thank you Harry.. had you not stepped in... I would have lost him", Atem nodded to Harry who smiled softly

Umbridge however wasn't finished, she glared at them then she screamed as her wand was now burned to the point that it was useless

"You FILTHY SWINE! YOU BURNED MY WAND!" she cried

Atem growled then his own magic flared, though only to have the shadows destroy Umbridge's voice box "there.. now we can think"

Umbridge was screaming though no sound was heard, Dumbledore sighed and walked over " I'm afraid this party must end...anyway..."

* * *

><p>By the next morning everyone had been a bit happier, though Yugi was still in shock from having nearly killed someone, the poor Hikari had refused to leave the bed as Atem had also chose to stay with him, Harry having decided to come check on them after breakfast<p>

"How is he?", he asked as he set the tray that he and Dobby had gathered for the twin kings

"he's still a bit shaken up, but he'll be fine... he was scared of losing me.." Atem stated as he took a sip of the Pumpkin Juice that Harry had brought for he and Yugi

"Harry what was the spell she used on me?", he asked, out of the blue

Harry thought for a moment " I think she used the Cruciatus Curse... it causes the victim to experience a lot of pain... and its one of the Illegal 'Unforgivable Curses', if someone were to, write to the Minister of Magic and tell him she used it on a Student, there is a huge possibility she could lose her Job"

Atem thought then he smirked "then I believe when Horus returns I shall write a letter to the Minister"

Harry shook his head "you should have Dumbledore do it... it'll be easier and a bit more believable"

Atem sighed and then nodded "very well... will you let Dumbledore know that it may be a few days before Yugi and I return to class?"

Harry nodded "yeah, and if you're both up to it... there's a meeting tonight of the DA, we found a room for us to train in"

Atem chuckled and then watched as Harry left their small common room, once the door was closed, he took the tray and entered his and Yugi's room

he smiled softly seeing his beloved was laying on their shared bed, reading "Harry brought us breakfast"

Yugi looked up and smiled "that was nice of him"

Atem nodded and set it down, the two then sat on the bed, snuggling as they ate, Yugi still reading the book

"I found out what spell that was, that the she-demon used", Atem stated softly

Yugi glanced to him, swallowing the piece of bacon he had in his mouth before answering, "oh?"

Atem sighed "its called the Cruciatus Curse.. and apparently its Illegal to use...especially on a student"

"so she might lose her job?" Yugi asked, hopefully

"yes, there is a chance, especially if Dumbledore writes and tells the Minister of Magic"

Yugi cooed softly and smiled a bit "Ra, I hope so, she's a God-Awful woman"

Atem nodded and let Yugi finish eating, though he ate some as well, while resting, his mind a buzz though

"Aibou... we need to talk.. what happened last night... that should have never happened...", Atem even sounded scared

Yugi looked to his beloved King, seeing the worry and fear in those gorgeous crimson orbs

"she harmed you... and...and I couldn't let her get away with it, you mean too much to me"

Atem was about to say something when Dobby appeared

"Sorry to interrupt great Pharaoh Sirs, but Dumbledore requests both to his office... he states its urgent", the house-elf squeaked

"thank you Dobby, tell the Headmaster we will be there shortly", Atem replied calmly

the house-elf nodded before vanishing, Yugi sighed as he got up, and started getting dressed, deciding not to wear the uniform, he slipped on a black t-shirt that had Slifer the Sky dragon on the back, and on the front was a saying 'Summon All-Mighty three', black jeans and boots

Atem chuckled lightly and got dressed as well, wearing a dark blue leather top with several buckles, matching leather pants and boots, he then slipped the Puzzle around Yugi's neck, before they pocketed their wands, and went to go see what the Headmaster wanted.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Dumbledore's office, they could hear people, arguing, Atem knocked and the door opened to reveal, Umbridge, Dumbledore, Snape, Harry and another man, Yugi gripped Atem's hand tightly, as they saw that the Millennium Key was visible around Harry's neck<p>

"Yugi... Atem, please do come in", Dumbledore said calmly

Snape and Umbridge both glared at the duo when they entered, and shut the door behind them, Dumbledore then calmly stood up

"now... I asked you here urgently to tell the Minister what had transpired last night, Harry has kindly explained one side of the story, but will you explain the rest?

Atem nodded "yes... everything was going rather well, when Professor Umbridge barged into the great hall, she seemed angry, since you had given permission to have the party we set up, we figured she would be upset... though how upset...we were unsure... she was ranting quite a lot... my Aibou and I were with-holding our tempers the best we could... but then she drew her wand, she fired a red light at me, sadly I wasn't quick enough to draw up my shields and I was hit with not one but two large waves of pain... Harry explained to me that she had used the Cruciatus Curse on me... and from what he also explained... it is Highly forbidden to be used on a Student... especially one, that was not doing any harm..."

Yugi then spoke "when I saw Atem double over and cry out in pain... I lost it... you all don't realize how closely tied we are... I was afraid I was going to lose him, and my magic reacted on that fear... when Professor Umbridge hit him the second time with the same curse... the magic released some of Atem's own shadows... they latched onto my magic and made me... more deadly... I admit I was willing to Kill her then, but in truth all I did was burn her wand... Had it not been for Harry... I would have... literally torn her in half"

Dumbledore looked to the Minister "you see, self defense... Dolores attacked Atem, and Yugi defended him... her claims were false"

Minister Fudge looked to Professor Umbridge, then back to Dumbledore "and these boys are not a threat to anyone?" he asked, skeptically

"not that we are aware of, these young men have told me everything about their power and what they are capable of doing, as Yugi said, had it not been for Harry...well" he shrugged then blinked as Umbridge grew angry, with a hate filled scream she ran at Yugi and managed to break the chain that held the Puzzle, Yugi and Atem's eyes widened as time seemed to slow down

Umbridge raised the Puzzle above her head, then threw it, when it hit the hard floor, it shattered into a million golden pieces, Yugi screamed in pain, as did Atem, the former Pharaoh even more so as he was drawn back into the Puzzle, his body...gone.

Harry moved and tried to reach Yugi, but the light was screaming no longer in pain, but in pure rage, as white hot flames surrounded the Light, before glowing Amethyst eyes landed on Umbridge, who was backing away, Dumbledore's eyes were also wide, as Yugi raised his hand

_**"FROM THIS POINT ON, YOU WILL NO LONGER WALK AMONG MEN! I BANISH THEE TO THE DEPTHS OF THE SHADOW REALM! WHERE YOUR SOUL WILL BE FOREVER TORMENTED!" **_

Power blazed from Yugi as Umbridge screamed, as the Shadow Realm opened up beneath her, and swallowed her whole, leaving nothing behind, when the deed was done, Yugi collapsed to the ground next to the shattered puzzle

Harry taking his chance, moved and picked up all the pieces of the puzzle before Snape or Mr. Fudge could get them, once he had them all, he gently put his arm around Yugi, who was crying heavily... his heart crying out to the one that was once again...sealed within the Puzzle.

Dumbledore then had Snape escort Fudge out of his office and out of Hogwarts, he then looked to Harry "I believe Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley need to know of this..."

Harry nodded and gently helped Yugi up, guiding the young man back to his and Atem's room, sitting him down, he was joined by Hermione and Ron

"Harry, what happened?", Hermione asked, looking at Yugi... who was holding the pieces of the puzzle, his eyes... dull and lifeless

Harry looked to Yugi then back to Hermione "Umbridge... she smashed the Puzzle.."

Hermione and Ron gasped before Hermione moved and knelt before Yugi

"oh Yugi... I'm so sorry..."

Yugi's eyes looked to her, but then looked back to the pieces as his hands moved, shakily to the pieces, he started working on the Puzzle, putting it together, piece by piece

"that's right..", Hermione stated "you told me, you've put this together twice before... don't worry, I'm sure he's okay.."

Yugi sniffled as tears fell, but he continued working, his eyes not gaining any life back in them

"Harry, let's go... I'm sure he wants privacy..", Hermione stated as she got up, but she stopped when Yugi reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her robe, she looked to him

"t-thank you...", came the soft reply

Hermione nodded "you're welcome... we'll be right outside if you need us, okay?"

Yugi nodded sadly and the three left the room

* * *

><p>As Yugi worked, he continued to pray silently to all the Egyptian gods, that Atem was okay, by ten o'clock he was almost done with the puzzle, seeing he was nearly there, Yugi doubled his effort, he had to be sure... he had to know, his beloved Pharaoh was alright<p>

By the time, Midnight dawned, Yugi had finally gotten to the last piece, he made a shaky sigh before he eased it in place, the Puzzle lighting up, before he slipped the re-enforced chain back over his head and around his neck, he then laid down, closing his eyes, feeling the pull on his soul

_**~Inside the Millennium Puzzle~**_

_Once in his soul room, Yugi moved off the bed and dashed to the door, he opened it before he entered the hallway that connected his mind to Atem's, he shuttered once before he reached for the ancient door handle, gripping it, he slowly turned it and pushed the door open, the door creaked lowly and Yugi peeked inside, making a slight whimper as he saw how dark and empty his lover's soul-room looked_

_"Atem! Atem are you here?", he called out_

_ wandering into the chamber, his light seemingly forcing the shadows to reveal most of the room, as he walked further inside, he noticed the room looked similar to the room Atem had back in Egypt, with a mirror, another door which lead to the bathing chambers, a bed-side table and there near the center of the room, was a large four-poster bed, with deep red, silk curtains, and black silk sheets... sadly though Atem was not on the bed, like Yugi thought he would be._

_Yugi looked around once more, walking closer to the bed, before he let out a gasp, as something grabbed him, he struggled a bit as the shadows wrapped around his body, binding him, dragging him to the floor, as his arms were now bound to his back, his legs bound to his thighs, he was forced to look up, his eyes going wide as Atem walked toward him, black flames dancing off the man's figure, his crimson eyes crazed_

_"well well well, what do we have here?", Atem stated with a dark smirk, the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead_

_"thought you could come redeem yourself after you smashed the puzzle did you?!" he snarled_

_Yugi whimpered "I didn't smash the Puzzle Umbridge did!" _

_Atem growled "Silence!"_

_the shadows moved again and wrapped around Yugi's mouth, gagging him, Yugi made a muffled cry as tears fell down, he tried his hardest to fight off the shadows, but it did no good_

_Atem walked closer and knelt down, looking at the young man, he was conflicted seeing the tears falling... _

_'if he shattered the puzzle...why is he crying?' he thought to himself_

**_'he shows no remorse... banish him... banish the Light!' _**_came the shadows reply_

_Yugi's eyes snapped open and he shook his head, still gagged, he needed Atem to see what truly happened, he knew the shadows had manipulated his beloved, he concentrated, his eyes sliding closed_

_Atem stood up as the light became brighter, before images appeared, Atem's eyes widened, he watched as Umbridge.. the woman who he hated greatly, had snatched the Puzzle from Yugi and broke it... sending him back inside to be tormented, he also saw how Yugi had sent her to the Shadow Realm.. and had worked... all night to get the puzzle whole again..._

_the shadows screamed before Atem shook his head and his eyes softened, he reached out and the shadows that bound Yugi vanished_

_Yugi gasped before he looked at Atem, the Pharaoh then knelt down to him_

_"forgive me Aibou... I..."_

_Yugi smiled softly and then kissed Atem lovingly "it's alright, I knew the shadows were lying to you"_

_Atem then smirked "though seeing you bound like that..."_

**_~INCOMING LEMON~ (( A.N. : Don't like it, skip over it))_**

_Yugi blushed heavily, and Atem chuckled, he snapped his fingers and Yugi's clothes vanished, as the shadows reappeared, binding him once more, though this time, Yugi's eyes were covered, and his arms were free, as well as his member, he also had a vibrator in his ass, Yugi gasped and whimpered, though he moved to get on his hands and knees, since his legs were bound once more, he listened for Atem_

_the former Pharaoh smirked and sat on the bed, he had also removed his clothes, his own member hard _

_"crawl to me...", he stated in a husky tone_

_Yugi shivered at hearing Atem's voice, and crawled toward it, his neck now baring a collar, which had a chain on it, Atem's hand holding the other end_

_"such a good boy~" Atem smirked as Yugi soon neared him, he watched as his love, took his member into his mouth and began sucking on it, while the left leather clad hand teased Atem's balls, Yugi's right hand was giving himself a hand-job, the vibrator driving him nuts with pleasure_

_Atem moaned and leaned back, loving the feeling of Yugi's hot mouth on his member_

_"mmm, oh Aibou... so good", he stated in a breathy tone, his eyes closing in pleasure_

_Yugi was also making moans, though they were muffled by Atem's member, his lover lost already in the pleasure, after all it had been some time since they had done this_

_Atem tensed before he shuttered and then roughly grabbed Yugi's head, forcing the younger to deep-throat him, as he released his seed into Yugi's mouth and down his throat, he held him there listening to Yugi drink his cum down, until he was finished, Yugi however wasn't done, his left hand moved and began stroking Atem once more_

_Atem gasped then smirked "you minx!" he teased, earning a smile from Yugi_

_"I..I need it... you know I do, it's been too long", Yugi stated as he licked his lips, gods he felt like such a needy whore, but right now he didn't care... he wanted to be taken by Atem...even though he already belonged to the Pharaoh_

_Once Atem was nice and hard, Yugi then moved, Atem smirked as he knew what his hikari was doing, he bent down and easily picked Yugi up, laying back, as he guided Yugi's entrance onto his member, he moaned at feeling the leather resist, before the shadows created a hole, soon Atem's member entered deep within Yugi, earning a needy moan from the youngest of the duo._

_Atem shuttered and held Yugi's thighs, he then reached up with one hand and removed the blindfold, smiling as he saw Yugi had closed his eyes in pure bliss of the moment_

_"go on..then, ride me", he commanded_

_Yugi mewled slightly and did as he was told, rocking his hips, he ground his body against Atem's loving how good the leather felt against his skin, his head tilted back, as he was panting in pleasure, his hair already drooping from the sweat that was slowly gathering, the added feeling of the vibrator felt so good as well._

_Atem moaned as well, watching as Yugi rode him, his beloved light rocking his hips in pleasure, he shuttered, feeling his member getting harder inside Yugi, he then smirked, as he moved his hand, the shadows moved and coiled around Yugi's member, sealing it inside the suit Yugi was wearing, Atem could hear Yugi whimper, knowing that doing what he had just done, his little one, couldn't release for a while_

_The shadows moved once more, and Yugi's head was fully covered, except for his nose and mouth, when the sealing was done, Atem sat up and flipped them, earning as gasp from Yugi, who was now below him_

_"my turn~" he whispered, huskily earning a shutter from his light, who moved his arms above his head and laid there, which allowed Atem full control_

_ both of them were lost in pleasure as Atem re-claimed Yugi once maybe twice more, the two becoming intertwined as they made love._

_Soon though their love-making came to an end as both climaxed with the yell of the other's name, Atem panting as he pulled out of his leather bound hikari, Yugi laying panting in pleasure as the shadows vanished off his body, leaving him nude, yet totally satisfied._

**_~END OF LEMON~ ((A.N. : Ya'll can totally look now))_**

_"t-that was amazing..." Yugi stated as he sat up, Atem kissed him lightly before he got them both dressed in pajamas and sat behind his lover, holding him _

_"aye it was... Yugi listen, we may need to Leave Hogwarts... in this state I'm in right now... we can't protect anyone... and we're also very vulnerable now... so I think... we should leave"_

_Yugi looked back to him "how long will it take to get your body back?"_

_Atem sighed and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder "at this rate?" , he questioned "not for another nine or ten months...I'm sorry"_

_Yugi shook his head "it's not your fault love...", he then kissed Atem lightly on the lips "I need to go... the sun is probably up by now... and I don't want to worry the others"_

_Atem nodded, "well this will be just like old times, I suppose"_

_Yugi smiled as he got up, to let Atem rest "just take it easy okay? I'll come here every night if I have to"_

_Atem chuckled and nodded as Yugi turned and left, leaving his soul room, then leaving the puzzle all together, once he made sure he was alone, Atem sat up, and looked around, making sure his own soul wasn't too damaged from what had transpired, the night before._

**_~Back outside the Puzzle~_**

Yugi's eyes fluttered open as he gave a sigh of contentment, knowing his beloved was okay, he slowly got out of bed, and went to take a shower, it felt odd, having his lover in his mind once more, but they had done it for four years, they could do it again.

once he had a shower and felt better, Yugi got dressed and looked around their room, sighing, he knew Atem was right... they were vulnerable now... and needed to leave, he packed up what he could before his stomach forced him to leave and he headed to the Great Hall, he blinked as he saw how silent everyone got, as he entered, but it didn't really bother him

_**/it's okay Aibou... I'm here/**_

Yugi smiled softly as he heard Atem's voice, though it sounded tired, he cocked an eyebrow

_/get your butt in bed mister and sleep, anyone gives me shit, I'll bite back/_

a deep chuckle was all he got in response before the link was slightly blocked, letting Yugi know, Atem was lying in bed, and sleeping peacefully.

"Hi guys.." Yugi stated as he sat down, near his friends

"is everything alright?", Ryou asked, as he moved and sat beside Yugi

"yeah, we're okay... but we need to talk... I have something to tell all of you", Yugi stated, his tone serious

Yugi then explained to them what he and Atem spoke about, seeing the worried looks he sighed

"I'm sorry, but with Atem stuck with me again, we're really vulnerable... and it would be best if we could recover back in Japan"

"You're leaving Hogwarts?!", Fred and George shouted together, Ron rolled his eyes at his brothers

Yugi nodded "yes, I have too... right now... it's become too dangerous for me... I need to be at home.. where I can regain my strength"

Yugi then got up and went to speak to Dumbledore, when he told the Headmaster what needed to happen, he got a frown... but then a nod of understanding

"I am sorry that you can not stay here anymore, Mr. Muto, I'm sincerely hope, you and Mr. Sennen both recover fully"

Yugi nodded "we will..", he then left... leaving the Great Hall, and helping the house-elves pack his and Atem's belongings

* * *

><p>Harry and the others stood by as Yugi got aboard the Hogwarts Express, saying goodbye was a bit hard, but they knew, they'd see him again... maybe over Christmas or something<p>

as the train rolled out of sight, Hermione sighed "well now, we need to get back... though it was nice of Dumbledore to let us see Yugi off"

Ron nodded, "yeah it was... hey wait... where's Atem?!"

Bakura did a face-palm before shaking his head "trapped in the puzzle again... thanks to that bitch, Umbridge"

Ron blinked then he nodded in understanding "speaking of Umbridge.. did you notice she's not around?"

Ryou sighed as Bakura groaned "of course she isn't you dolt, Yugi sent her to the Shadow Realm"

to say Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised was an understatement, their looks of shock said it all

"w-wait... Yugi can do that?", Hermione asked, as she tried to hide her fear

"yes, if pushed far enough... and believe me, she pushed him too much, when she shattered the puzzle", Ryou explained as they headed back to the castle

" I'm surprised the Pharaoh's light didn't just outright Kill her", Marik commented

"he's not that damaged!", Malik stated smacking his boyfriend "granted, I could see maybe me or Ryou killing her, but Yugi... no way.. hell even I was shocked when I found out it was him, who banished her, and not the Pharaoh..."

The group then dropped the subject as they went on their way, leaving Harry to think about just how dangerous Yugi and Atem really were.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, twelves hours later, Yugi returned home, laying on his bed, he sighed slightly in content, feeling Atem's barriers re-establish themselves around the game-shop and Domino, he rolled over and looked at his ceiling, his amethyst eyes slowly sliding closed, as he fell asleep.<p>

Atem sighed as he managed to manifest his spirit beside his lover, laying down, he hoped that his recovery was speedy, for he feared that a lot would go wrong, and the other's would lose their way, if he and Yugi were not there to guide them,

_'I just have to have faith' _he reminded himself as he dozed off, a small smile on his face as he watched Yugi snuggle close, with half-closed eyes

_'its going to be alright... we'll get through this... just like we always do'_

The duo were soon fast asleep, unaware about the war that was about to begin in the Wizarding World, and just how involved they truly were...

* * *

><p>Yugi: and done! yay that's a lot of words<p>

_Yami: *gets a nose bleed* damn Aibou!_

Yugi: *laughs* bet that's gonna leave some good images for a while

Yugi: anyway there's chapter 6, stay tuned for Chapter 7 'Potter's Peril'

_Yami: *holding his nose* until next time!_


	8. Chapter 7: Potter's Peril

Yugi: Greetings everyone, just thought I'd add in chapter 7!

_Yami: we're finally back at home, so the chapters will come at a more even pace_

Yugi: also I don't want to upset anyone, but I'm changing up things to make the story more interesting

_Yami: Yugi doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter_

**_/Aibou/ _**= Atem to Yugi

_/Yami/ _= Yugi to Atem

**:Yanodoshi: **= Bakura to Ryou

:Bakura: = Ryou to Bakura

_[Malik-pretty] _= Marik to Malik

_**[seriously?] **_= Malik to Marik

_'personal thoughts'_

**_"Ancient Egyptian"_**

**_(( A.N. )) _**= me because, why not?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~Chapter 7~<strong>_

_**Potter's Peril**_

It had been about a month or so after Yugi left, that things had gone from semi-okay to bad, Harry had stopped wearing the Key, due to Professor Snape complaining to Dumbledore, Harry had asked the other four from Japan if they knew the spell to make the key invisible, but sadly it couldn't due to the fact that the item repelled said spell.

Since he no longer wore the Key, had been getting nightmares, ones that nearly drove him over the edge, he had written to Sirius about them, but he had been told to either continue the lessons with Snape or wear the Millennium Key, both ideas, were out of the question, for Harry.. though he was glad that Umbridge was no longer around, and even happier when Dumbledore told him, he could continue teaching the other students, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry felt odd not seeing Yugi around but he knew the King's Light, was recovering from what had transpired, and from his last letter, Harry had learned, though it saddened him, that Yugi and Atem would not be returning to Hogwarts, to finish out the year, it seemed, that they were in a joint decision on this, and Harry, once he realized they were right, had agreed whole-heartedly, the others were in the same boat, and things had started to become slightly better for the group, though Snape had been giving Harry hell, he had yet to figure out why the Potions master hated him so, he had figured it was due to how much he looked like his father, but.. he knew that was not the case, nor the real reason for Snape's hatred.

Harry had also written to Yugi about his plight with Snape, and this was where we find our young hero, reading Yugi's response

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Harry,<em>

_I am terribly sorry that Professor Snape treats you so unjustly, but I am not quite sure how to answer you questions, in all honesty, and this is going against things I normally don't do, but I suggest you wear the Key, it's better than to have him complain, then for you to be plagued by nightmares, especially ones as bad as you've been having. Atem suggests you wear the key under your uniform, the gold will be a tad warm against your skin, but I am sure its not something you can't handle, plus it will protect you, in more ways then one._

_Again I am sorry that we can't return to Hogwarts, as of right now, I'm in a bit of a Pickle myself, allow me to explain, My parents have recently returned from America and have demanded that I be placed in their custody, despite the fact that I will be twenty three next June, Seto Kaiba, a somewhat friend/rival, had stepped in and managed to save me from being forced to leave the only home, I'd ever known._

_a lot of things also came into light, and let's just say my parents, didn't like the fact that I was engaged to a male, though I had told them, he was away, (a swift lie I know) but it had to be done, anyway, after a short court battle, I was able to remain in the game-shop and remain in Domino, I am grateful to Kaiba for defending me, and I also came to understand his logic a bit more, seems our months away had cooled him down, and even Atem said he was now tolerable, needless to say, we still have one problem that constantly bugs us, and yes I mean Tea._

_I hope you are doing well, and please heed my advice, wear the Key, it'll help you more than you realize_

_Until we meet again,_

_Yours truly,_

_Yugi Muto-Sennen_

_PS: Atem says to send his greetings to the others, and that he is doing better'_

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he finished the letter, putting the paper back in the envelope and putting the envelope in his trunk, it seemed they both agreed with the other four that Harry should indeed wear the Key, despite Dumbledore telling him 'No', he had removed his shirt and slipped the Key on, then put his shirt back on, the only part visible was the cord that hung around his neck.<p>

It was the weekend, and it was a bit cool, so most of the students remained in the castle and on the grounds, Harry had soon left the common room and found all his friends, sitting at the Gryffindor table, he smiled as he saw the Ron was teaching Ryou, wizard's chess, and it was quite a sight to see that Ron was losing to yet another Item-bearer, Harry sat down, and watched the two make a few moves before he spoke

"I got a letter from Yugi..", he said softly

the group all stopped and looked at him, curiosity all in their eyes, though Ryou had a bit of worry but not much

"they're both okay, but Yugi told me they've decided not to come back to finish out the school year...", Harry stated

"well after what happened I wouldn't blame them", Bakura stated, "that was the first time Yugi had ever sent someone to the Shadow Realm, and it probably cost him a lot of energy"

Harry nodded "he also said that his parents tried to take him to America, but thanks to Kaiba, he got to stay in Domino"

Ryou looked alarmed "but his parents wanted nothing to do with him!"

Harry looked a bit surprised but then sighed, "well I guess they found out Yugi was now rich or whatever, and tried to get custody of him"

Malik snorted "typical", he leaned back against Marik, who was reading, "though how they could get a judge to give them custody over him is beyond me"

Ryou looked up "well, Yugi doesn't look like he's nearly twenty-three in age... they may tell the judge that he is still under eighteen, luckily for Yugi though, that Kaiba saved him... and I'm grateful for that"

Bakura snorted then nodded "yeah, and I'm sure that if Yugi's parents ever heard him talking to Atem... but Atem wasn't there..."

Hermione paled "they'd lock him in a mental institute!"

Bakura nodded "exactly, so I guess we're all glad, Kaiba stepped in"

Harry nodded and ran a hand over his black bangs, before he decided to eat, his mind still on Yugi's advice

Bakura cocked an eyebrow and then smirked "wearing the Key, then huh?"

Harry blinked and then nodded, looking sheepish "Yugi told me to wear it under my uniform"

the former thief king nodded "good, that item will protect you, not only from Snape and Voldemort but from your nightmares, we've been discussing this, and Harry we think that Voldemort is the source of your nightmares... well not the man himself, but the connection you have to him"

Harry sat straight "connection, what connection?" he asked, looking confused

Bakura moved and sat across from him "how do you think you can speak to snakes?"

Harry sighed "I knew there was a small connection between us.. but is there more to it than that?"

Bakura nodded "he's left power behind... Harry that power is in you, now we know he wasn't planning on becoming weak, the night he attacked you, fourteen years ago, but we figured that because of what your mother did, that power she had, somehow connected her son to Voldemort, but we don't have anything to worry about.. at least not yet"

Ryou sat up "I just realized something..."

everyone blinked and looked to him, Bakura tilted his head "yes?"

"Yugi and Atem took the remaining item back with them..." he trailed off

"which means they're not safe anymore!" Hermione gasped "oh no this isn't good... if someone in Voldemort's circle finds out and tells him..."

"then Yugi and Atem would be in deep shit", Marik commented

Harry, then blinked as Hermione brought out a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle "Harry we need to warn them"

Harry nodded and started writing, knowing how urgent the matter at hand was.

* * *

><p>Once the letter was written, Harry went to the Owlery and had Hedwig take the message "fly fast.. Hedwig... Yugi needs this letter"<p>

the white owl let out a coo, before she nipped Harry's fingers affectionately and took off, flying into the sky, Harry watched her go until she was gone, then he turned and headed back down, going back to the table, he sat down

"okay Hedwig is now heading to Yugi's" he stated softly

"I hope she can fly that far", Hermione stated, worried

"she can" Harry smiled softly "I have faith in her"

* * *

><p>As the afternoon progressed into evening, Harry and the rest had decided to catch up on much needed training, without Yugi and Atem thought, the sessions were quite different, but still good, Harry had figured out how to call forth Dark Paladin, and the warriorspell-caster fusion had offered ways for the group to train and hone their skills, with the appending danger quickly approaching, they needed to be ready.

Dumbledore had also taken notice that Harry had disobeyed him, and was wearing the item that Yugi left behind, the aging headmaster was quite upset but he saw no real threat as to why, the Light of the Pharaoh, as he was called, would do something so... rebellious

"then again, I had no control over Mr. Muto, nor his Pharaoh... I can see why they did what they did", he told Professor Mcgonagall one night

"yes, but Albus.. we need to be careful, we don't know what those golden items are capable of, and it seems, Potter isn't the only one who possesses one, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley do as well."

"I'm well aware of that, Minerva, but as I said, we can not do much... Harry, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley have been training their new-found power and it seems that the shadow magic that the items possess can indeed work along side that of our magic... possibly make it even stronger"

"do you think that's why Voldemort is after the items?" Mcgonagall asked, as she walked beside the headmaster

"without a doubt, he wants to become more powerful than Harry, to kill the one who stands in his way of his ultimate goal", Dumbledore sighed again

"I believe that we have not seen the last of the Pharaoh and his Light... we may see them.. possibly next year"

"as students?", Mcgonagall looked concerned as she had stopped walking, since Dumbledore had as well

"no I believe they will be joining us as teachers...I think it would be the safest route to go, don't you?" he asked

"I believe so, but you are the headmaster"

Dumbledore chuckled "I am... anyway, have a good night Minerva"

"you as well, Albus", she then took her leave, walking back to her classroom, while Dumbledore, walked back to his office, with a lot on his mind

"You can not be serious about considering them" came a sneer as Snape stepped out of the shadows

"I am, Severus.. they are too powerful to be seen as children, and I believe having them as teachers, could help us more" Dumbledore stated

"they are just children", Snape growled out

"no, I do not believe they are, from what I heard, young Yugi will be twenty-three, next June.. and we both know that Atem is older than all of us here, as is Mr. Bakura, they can teach the students to fully protect themselves... we are no longer in peaceful times, and their magic may save our home-world."

"I do not trust them", Snape sneered

"you do not trust hardly anyone, Severus, which is something you should work on, Potter is not like his father, so please, drop the grudge, it does not suit you at all"

the potions master glared at Dumbledore before he swiftly walked away

Dumbledore, shook his head and then went to his office, to head to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry was woken up, but the sound of a soft hoot, he sat up and gasped "Hedwig!", the poor owl was exhausted, as she landed on his bed, though Harry wondered why she was not carrying a reply, when he sat straight, as Horus, Atem's falcon, landed beside his owl, a letter in his beak, which he promptly laid down, before bowing his head, Harry nodded and the great falcon flew off, out the window, Harry gently cradled Hedwig as he reached for the letter, that was the response to what he had written just the day before<p>

"I'm sorry you flew that length in one day girl" he whispered as he stroked Hedwig's feathers, she cooed again softly, nuzzling against his chest, as if to understand it was rather urgent, Harry then opened the letter, to read what Yugi had wrote back

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear Harry,<em>

_thank you for the warning, Aibou and I are doing well, and do not fret, we have the remaining item hidden and quite protected, Voldemort has yet to realize that we are no longer in Dumbledore's protection, so we are safe for the time being._

_about what you asked, there is a __possibility, but you would have to see if Dumbledore and your god-father would allow it, we know your aunt and uncle don't count so do not bother asking them, tell your god-father that if it will make him feel better, he is more than welcome to stay with us as well, we have the room, especially since Aibou and I moved out of the shop into a nice home, oh and Aibou says not to worry we still own the shop, we're just no longer living in the apartment above it._

_Also a word of warning as well, be careful when you are training, I have sensed that you are getting much stronger than Hermione and Ron, so please slow down.. we know you are wanting to be stronger than Voldemort, but take in account that if you continue, the shadow magic you possess will corrupt you, and that is something we do not wish to happen._

_Anyway in light of certain events, things have slowed down here, and all is well, be sure to mention to your god-father, what we discussed and we hope to hear from you soon, but please.. next time.. call for Horus.. your little owl barely made it, and we're certain she is exhausted from her trip, if you must, summon your Horus.. he has a smaller form, and could very well be better suited for flying the distance between England and here._

_Be careful Harry, we will keep in touch,_

_Sincerely,_

_Pharaoh Atem'_

* * *

><p>Harry blinked quite surprised that it was the Pharaoh who had written him back, and not Yugi, he re-read the letter, though he was glad that the Pharaoh considered what he had in mind for over the summer, he had planned to ask Sirius anyway, that way they could both be safe, and Sirius could be away from the Ministry for a while, he got up and went out to the common room, he sat down in one of the chairs, thinking to himself, he closed his eyes, holding the Key, as he focused and called forth Horus, asking the great dragon, to become its smaller form, so a message could be delivered to the Pharaoh, he was glad the dragon agreed, when his eyes opened his Ka was resting its silver head on his lap<p>

"thank you for coming to my aid, Horus", Harry stated as he stroked the dragon's silver head

the dragon purred in response, Harry smiled and got up, he then wrote a quick note to Atem and gave it to Horus

"get this to the Pharaoh, and then if you can, return just as swiftly"

Horus took the letter into his beak, climbed up to the window and took off, Harry then set Hedwig into her cage, letting her rest, as he got dressed.

he sighed a bit as he slipped his robe on, the Millennium Key hidden beneath his shirt.

he then headed out to the great hall, a lot on his mind, he hoped everything would go well, and nothing too bad would transpire, he also had been excited for the Quidditch matches, knowing they were in full swing, he chuckled as he remembered Fred and George had told him that, if Yugi hadn't gotten rid of Umbridge, they would at least scared her into submission.

"everything alright, Harry?", Fred asked

"yeah, I just put Hedwig in her cage, she just returned", Harry stated as he sat down, taking a drink of the pumpkin juice

"is she alright?", Hermione asked, a look of concern on her face

"just tired, I didn't expect her to fly all the way to Japan in just one day, but she did", Harry said with a small smile

"and what did Yugi say?", Ryou asked, sitting beside Ron

"strangely enough it was the Pharaoh who answered my letter, and he thanked me for the warning, but told me not to worry, they have everything under control over there" He sat back

" I've also been thinking, about asking Sirius and Dumbledore, if possible, that Sirius and I can stay with Yugi and Atem during the summer... it'll get Sirius out of the eyes of the Ministry, and give us the much needed break we need"

Bakura tapped his chin with a finger "that's a good idea, one problem though"

Harry looked to him "what?"

"you're connection to Voldemort... if you are away from the many people who can protect you, then you're screwed...no listen" he stated as Harry was about to interrupt

"Yugi and the Pharaoh are powerful, but their power is also limited to their physical and mental states... you saw what happened to Yugi, he was totally exhausted after what happened with Umbridge.. and if Voldemort attacks with an army.. there is a very slim chance that You and your god-father would not live... they can't protect everyone... it's better if you stay here.. or around here, that way things will go smoother, believe me Harry once the final battle starts, you'll know just how much dependent Yugi and Atem are on the shadows, the Pharaoh more so than his light"

Harry sighed "it was just a thought..." he muttered, looking down

"Harry we know you don't like living with your Aunt and Uncle, but what else can you do?" Hermione stated

"right now, I think we need to focus on our studies, our training and making sure we make it through this year, without any lasting damage"

"Hermione's right, Harry.. we have much more important things to worry about.." Hermione looked at Ron, completely shocked

"like Quidditch!", Hermione then face-palmed while everyone else at the table laughed

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Professor Snape stood hidden in the shadows, watching the meeting between Voldemort and his followers, the dark lord was closing in on the items, finding out what was so important about them, and who wielded them, though he had been informed that Yugi Muto possessed all the other items, aside from the Rod, the Ring and the Puzzle... the other four, he wondered if Yugi possessed them as well.<p>

Voldemort had also learned of the Pharaoh's past, and the man's sacrifice, he was amazed that someone so young would do such a thing to save his country

'_but I suppose, since his home was on the brink of destruction, what he had done, was the last resort..' _the pale faced villain thought

_'he also seems to still be attached to the puzzle, despite having a body of his own...' _he stopped thinking with the young Crabbe boy walked in

"yes, Crabbe?" he asked, his red eyes leering at the fifth year

"Master... I have come to report, the latest news.." Crabbe stated, not daring to look at his master

"yes?" Voldemort sneered, he loved seeing his followers cower before him

"Yugi Muto and Atem Sennen are no longer within Hogwarts walls, Professor Umbridge saw to that... she was angry about the Halloween ball that had been thrown for the students, and Yugi had put her in her place... she had attacked Atem.. with the Cruciatus Curse.. and Yugi lost it.. he burned her wand.. and things got out of hand, Atem had then used his magic to remove her voice.."

Voldemort looked thoughtful "anything else?"

"yes Mi'lord... about a night later, Umbridge had called the Minister and tried to get Yugi and Atem expelled, when they were proved innocent, she flew into a rage, and snapped the Puzzle chain off of Yugi's neck... she then shattered the Puzzle... and from what my great-uncle saw, Atem Sennen...just vanished with a scream of pain... he's become weakened now, but they are in Japan once again"

Voldemort sat up "this is the greatest news you have brought me, well done"

"thank you Mi'lord" Crabbe then bowed out before he left

Professor Snape stared as he watched Voldemort speak to Wormtail "it seems to be the right time, to 'visit' Mr. Muto and Mr. Sennen"

Wormtail made a slight giggle "of course Master"

"ready about thirty or so Death-Eaters, we shall Attack TONIGHT!" he laughed as Snape vanished, he had to tell Dumbledore

though he did not like Muto and his companions, he had grown fond of them, Apparating back to Hogwarts grounds he ran to Dumbledore's office, though sadly he knew the Headmaster had already retired for the evening, he made a mental curse, then proceeded to bang on Dumbledore's office door

the Headmaster opened the door, with a weary look in his blue eyes

"awe, Severus.. what can I do for you?"

"Dumbledore.. we must leave! the Dark Lord has assembled an Army and plans to attack Mr. Muto and Mr. Sennen, Tonight!" Snape stated

Dumbledore sensing the great urgency of the matter, moved and grabbed his hat and wand, then he proceeded to call the teachers, well a few of them, and had the Order of the Phoenix members Apparate with them to Domino City, Japan.

* * *

><p>Yugi: oh boy! Cliffhanger!<p>

_Yami: it was just getting good too, xD_

Yugi: whelp that's it for chapter 7

_Yami: stay tuned for Chapter 8 'Unleashing the Gods!: Attack of Voldemort' _

Yugi: until next time!

_Yami: Ciao!_

Yugi: oh and just so everyone knows, I'll be working on this a lot, and I would like more reviews... please? I want to know how good my story is and what makes you, the readers, wanting more.

_Yami: we'd also like to thank those who have said my aibou is a great Author, it means a lot to him, so thank you_

Yugi: yes thank you.. until the next chapter

_Yami: ***leave cookies*** Happy Reading!_


	9. Chapter 8: Unleashing the Gods

Yugi: whelp here's chapter 8

_Yami: there's a lot going on in this chapter, mainly the __explanation as to why Voldy needs the items_

Yugi: also I'm gonna point out that Kaiba will be OOC in this **(fair warning Kaiba fans)**

_Yami: as I've stated before, my aibou doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter, just me and the plot_

Yugi: thanks Yami

_/Yami/ _= Yugi to Atem

**/Aibou/ **= Atem to Yugi

_'personal thoughts' _

**_'Ancient Egyptian'_**

**_WARNING: _**putting in a LEMON, if you don't like it also a **VERY VERY** heavy dose of Bondage and Pet-play mentioned **((SKIP BETWEEN THE BOLD))**

Yugi: I'd also like to mention that these chapters will be pretty heavy on things I like, so just a fair warning if you can't take it, please don't complain about it, I write my stories the way I want to, not how someone else thinks I should..

Yugi: anyway enjoy Chapter 8

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 8~<strong>_

_**Unleashing the Gods: Attack of Voldemort**_

When Dumbledore and the members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived on the scene, they were greeted with sounds of people screaming and monsters roaring, they dashed down the street, only to stop right in front of what was left of a small town Game-Shop, the flames raging, while standing in front of the burning ruins were a group of young people, fighting off the Death-Eaters.

Dumbledore took note on who these people might have been to Mr. Muto, thinking back, he remembered Yugi had mentioned, friends and a rival who he cared for, the people in the group resembled the friends Yugi had spoken so highly off.

Mad-Eye looked around, his magical eye going berserk because of how much magic was filling this area alone, and it was troublesome to see people, who were supposed to be Muggles, fighting and actually handling Voldemort's followers, he then looked toward the road

"there Headmaster! up the street! I see Muto!" he called out, Dumbledore looked in that direction, and sure enough there was... well it wasn't exactly Muto... it was like a fusion of Muto and the former Spirit of the Puzzle.

"Alastor, you and the others, help Mr. Muto's friends, I however will try to get close enough to aid the young man and his lover"

Mad-Eye nodded, he, Shacklebolt, Tonks and Lupin all ran toward the group, drawing their wands and firing off spells at the Death-Eaters

Meanwhile, Dumbledore moved and got close enough to find out what was being said between Yugi/Atem and the Dark Lord,

"You dare trespass on my home!" came Atem's voice "you are beyond low Tom Riddle, and I will see to it that you shall pay dearly"

the dark lord laughed, as Nagini slithered around his shoulders, the great boa giving off a rather irritated hiss at the former King of Egypt

"You have no room to talk boy, after all you are weak!, one spell and I could easily end this!"

"yet you haven't, you've fired at least, from what I have counted, five Killing Curses in the span of ten minutes, and I hate to brag, but..." Atem smirked " I'm still here"

Dumbledore gaped at the two-minded young individual, here he was, facing off against the Greatest Dark Wizard in all the world, and yet he showed no fear, and he oozed confidence, this of course, Dumbledore had decided, came from only the Pharaoh, after all, the former King was well over 5,000 years in age, and as everyone knew, with Age comes Great Wisdom, or so the saying went.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp. Head-quarters, Seto was watching the duels on the computer screen, he and Mokuba had hung back for a bit to watch, to see how the wizarding 'magic' held up against his technology, after all according to Yugi, technology in the Wizarding dimension was not as advanced as it was here.<p>

"shouldn't we help them, Seto?", Mokuba asked as he watched, Joey growl as he summoned another monster

"yeah, I think we should... after all, I want to see how these Wizards, react to my Blue-Eyes White Dragons" the CEO got up and left, Mokuba trailing behind him

"Kiddo, do me a favor, stay in the limo when we get there, I don't want you getting hurt", Seto stated as they entered the limo, sitting down

"okay big brother", came Mokuba's reply, even though he wanted to help, he knew it wasn't a good idea to be there, he was seventeen, but still he didn't want to die

Once the limo arrived, Kaiba stepped out and looked to Yugi/Atem, he then concentrated

Atem froze sensing the shadow magic shift and he glanced back and to the side, his eyes went wide as he saw something large begin to form from the shadows

/_Kaiba!/ _Yugi called through their link as Kaiba walked up, as not One but all Three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons emerged

The three large dragons seemed to be glowing with power, which wasn't odd but it kind of was since Kaiba had not used the Duel-Disk to summon his beasts, instead he relied on the Shadow Magic the seemed to be floating about the road like a shadowy fog

Kaiba was surprised that the Pharaoh hadn't took Voldemort to the Shadow Realm, but he didn't question it, he just smirked as all three of his dragons hissed at the Dark Lord, he could tell they didn't like the man.

Voldemort's red eyes widened in fright, never had he seen such large and terrifying dragons, the beasts were all white with hints of blue in their armored scales, and dangerously narrow blue eyes, their bodies radiating pure power

"need help Muto?" Kaiba asked as he stood beside the fused individual

"thank you" came the reply and Kaiba nodded "now, I want to know, why you.." he was looking at Voldemort "are so Hell bent on having something you can Not possibly control"

Voldemort glared at the man that had joined the Pharaoh, he held an intimidating air about him, for a Muggle, but what made the dark lord wary of him was the three dragons that hovered around him

"I don't have to explain my intentions to you, Muggle" Voldemort sneered

Kaiba rolled his eyes "you think you're better? please I know a few villains who could totally outshine you"

Atem chuckled slightly earning a glare from the Dark Lord

"fine, you wish to know?" the pale man growled "I want the Power he" he pointed his wand at Atem "Possesses after all I have a Prophecy to full-fill"

Atem growled "you will not gain my power to kill Harry!" he snapped, the puzzle glowing angrily

Voldemort smirked "oh I won't?" he then fired yet another curse, but it was just absorbed by the shadows that surrounded Atem

Kaiba sighed "come on, your magic is weak compared to the Pharaoh's" he taunted

Voldemort took the bait and flung his wand, a blast of red magic blazed toward Kaiba, hitting him hard

"Kaiba!" Atem cried out as the brunette hit his knees, but he staggered to his feet

" I'm alright, that stung though" Kaiba stated, the Blue eyes all roared

Kaiba then looked to the Dark Lord "Blue Eyes... WHITE LIGHTNING!"

all three of the great dragons opened their jaws and blasts of white light shot toward Voldemort, who managed to block one of the attacks but was hit with the other two, the Dark Lord stood up, his eyes narrowed, it seemed that this so called Rival would also defend the Pharaoh

Atem then growled as Voldemort tried to strike Kaiba, but the ex King deflected the curse with Mirror Force

"that's it! I've had enough" he glared, his body began to glow as the Puzzle ignited in flames

_**"ARISE MY GUARDIANS YOUR PHARAOH BECKONS THEE, COME TO MY AID"**_

* * *

><p>The clouds suddenly surrounded Domino City as Magic flared madly, the wizards and Yugi's friends all but froze, the Death-eaters were now all bound in magic and watching in fear as Lightning began to dance across the sky<p>

_**"COME TO ME! AS I CALL OUT YOUR NAMES! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR.."**_

Atem then smirked before he started saying a chant:

**_"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry._**

**_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._**

**_I beseech thee, grace our humble game._**

**_But first I shall...call out thy name,_**

**_Winged Dragon of Ra!"_**

Joey's eyes widened "Oh Kuso! dat Voldemort is in trouble now!"

Dumbledore looked to the young man "how so?"

Joey looked to him "because... He's summoning his most Powerful creatures"

the earth rumbled as three Larger than Life beings emerged from the clouds, though they were shadowed

Atem smirked "Voldemort, Allow me to Introduce you to my three guardians.."

Kaiba smirked as he moved so the Three Egyptian God Monsters could land

"Slifer the Sky Dragon!" light shown from the sky as the powerful red dragon let out a roar, it slithered in the sky and lowered to where it was just above Atem, "Obelisk the Tormentor!" the Blue Humanoid god landed and stood behind his king, power radiating off of him

"and finally the Winged Dragon of Ra!" the golden dragon let out a powerful screech as it flew down and landed beside Obelisk, all three were glowing with pure power, the wizards all stared in awe

Dumbledore looked to Joey "what are they?!"

Joey smirked "Atem's three Egyptian God Monsters"

to say Voldemort felt fear that day, would be an understatement, the Dark lord was practically trembling, as he stared at the Pharaoh's largest beasts, his heart was gripped with fear he thought he'd never feel again... and to say that he did, well... it was a wonder

Atem then spoke up, his body glowing white with pure power, the Eye of Horus blazed on his forehead,"these are my three most powerful companions, my Three Egyptian God monsters.. they have heeded my call and and have come to my aid, now I will tell you once more..." his deep crimson eyes narrowed

**"leave Now or I will Banish you to the Shadows!" **

to make the threat seem more real, Slifer's bottom jaw opened and blue light began to shine, as if the great red dragon god was going to fire an attack, Obelisk's fist also began to glow, as Ra had flames coming from its jaws

Voldemort stared wide-eyed before he turned and apparated, vanishing from the street, the wizards that were left behind however, were banished to the shadow-realm, leaving no trace of them, luckily Bellatrix, Lucius and Wormtail all apparated before the fighting got too serious, or at least before the gods were summoned.

* * *

><p>Once everything calmed down, and the fire of the shop was put out, Yugi stood staring at the ruins of the only home he ever knew, Atem stood beside him, transparent, sadness seemed to bounce between the two of them, through their shared link<p>

_**/tis a good thing the shop and apartment were practically empty../ **_Atem stated looking to Yugi

"yeah I suppose..." Yugi spoke softly_, _though he sighed and ran a hand through his bangs

"it's just... that shop was all I ever knew... growing up.. and.." he trailed off, as tears threatened to fall

_**/it was all you had of your grandfather, save for the memories.../ **_Atem finished his thought for him, causing Yugi to smile lightly

Dumbledore approached, standing beside Yugi

"are you going to rebuild?" he asked, kindly

"no, Atem and I actually moved to a nice house outside the city, I only kept the shop because it meant so much to my grandfather.." Yugi spoke as a single tear fell down his cheek and dripped onto his black shirt

" we're just glad you're okay Yug' " Joey stated as he walked up and hugged his best friend, Yugi returned the hug with a smile

"me too, I was lucky to get out of there, had I stalled for a few more seconds, I probably would have perished in the fire", he stated with a grim smile

_**/Deja vu if you ask me/ **_Atem commented, with a chuckle

Yugi blinked before he started laughing

Joey blinked "what's so funny?"

"remember the warehouse fire before Battle City?" Yugi asked, looking at his best friend

"oh jees..." the blond then laughed as well

"definitely Deja Vu", Yugi stated with a giggle before he relaxed

Seto and Mokuba both walked up "so that was the creepy wizard you told us about" Mokuba stated

Yugi nodded "yeah that was Lord Voldemort, he's a Slimy Parasite really, compared to Zorc.. he's nothing"

the gang all shuttered while the wizards looked confused, Dumbledore then spoke

"Zorc?", he asked, looking at Yugi

"yeah, the God who created the Shadow Realm, pure evil, he was the being Atem sealed away when he sealed himself inside the Puzzle, 5,000 years ago" Yugi stated with a smile

"we had to fight him again, in order for da Pharaoh to regain all his memories" Joey commented

"and you beat a god? Blimey, remind me not to meet you in a dark alley" Tonks stated which caused everyone to laugh

"well now that you are well, Mr. Muto, and in good hands, we will take our leave" Dumbledore stated

Yugi looked to him "hang on, Headmaster"

Dumbledore stopped and looked to him, Yugi then handed him an envelope "could you give this to Harry? he needs to read the contents"

The Headmaster nodded "I will, good bye and good luck" with a pop, the wizards all apparated and Yugi sighed "well, I guess we better get home..."

Joey nodded and patted Yugi's shoulder "we'll see you later, bud"

Yugi nodded back 'alright, take care"

the rest of the gang soon left as Yugi concentrated and the vanished in a flicker of shadows, Kaiba rolled his eyes then chuckled

"come on Mokuba" Mokuba smiled and then left with his brother in the limo

* * *

><p>Yugi soon re-emerged from the shadows, walking to his front door, he unlocked it and sighed before he opened the door and walked in, shutting the door he locked it and went to the living room, sitting down he ran a hand over the Puzzle<p>

Atem's spirit emerged from the puzzle, transparent and looked at his aibou, he was concerned as to what Yugi was thinking

**_/penny for your thoughts?/ _**he asked through the link

"sorry.. I just... I'm worried about Harry now, Voldemort wants what we have... or what you have, and I'm just.." he trailed off, not looking at his lover

_**/you have every right to be worried, Aibou, but Harry has the Millennium Key now, and Voldemort doesn't realize how much power each item has/**_

"I know, but...what if.."

_**/Habidi you're over-reacting, your fears are getting the best of you/ **_Atem knelt in front of Yugi, placing a transparent hand on his lover's thigh

_**/as you said before, Voldemort is a mere parasite and we've handled much worse than him, we just need to gather our forces, I need to recover and then we need to plan on how we should deal with him/**_

"don't forget, Harry said he has to be the one to kill Voldemort.." Yugi stated softly

_**/why is that? I wonder../ **_

"no idea, but put it this way, Harry is the wizarding world's version of you, Voldemort is that world's Zorc... you were the only one capable of being Zorc, so maybe only Harry has the power to defeat Voldemort" Yugi sighed "but none the less, we're helping them, and now that Voldemort has seen what we can do, he may leave us alone"

_**/perhaps, but **_**_nuisances like him, do not falter easily/ _**

Atem rested his head on Yugi's lap, while Yugi smiled softly, even though Atem was transparent, because of their bond, Yugi could feel Atem's head, as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair

"maybe once all this mess is cleared up, we could...focus on our wedding?", Yugi asked

_**/most definitely, though I'm sure you'll want me solid first/**_

"no, I'd love to stand at the alter alone" Yugi teased earning a playful smack to his thigh and the infamous Pharaoh pout

"awe don't be that way, you know I'm teasing", he stated softly

Atem gave him a look, before he moved and kissed Yugi on the cheek

_**/yes, I know, I love you, Aibou/**_

"and I love you, Mou Hitori No Boku" Yugi stated with a smile

Yugi then got up and went to the kitchen, "I miss having you solid, but at least you weren't destroyed"

Atem floated beside him and nodded

_**/I agree, and I miss it too, I grew so used to being alive... I forgot what it was like to be a spirit.../ **_he then made a mental sigh which caused Yugi to look to him

_**/Aibou, about what you did to Umbridge.../**_

"you know why I did it, and I'm not releasing her, until she learns that she is not higher than anyone else" Yugi stated firmly, his eyes narrowing "I believe she is getting what she rightfully deserves"

Atem shook his head and then sighed, gently touching Yugi's shoulder, Yugi could sense what his beloved was thinking without the link and he turned, wrapping his arms around his lover, to someone on the outside, it looked like Yugi was just holding his arms out in front of him

"I wasn't going to let her get away with what she had done to you... nor for what she did to Harry, you saw the scar on his hand... if that didn't scream 'Child abuse' then I don't know what else..." he sighed and leaned on his lover

_**/how long is she to remain imprisoned?/ **_

"until she learns her lesson... once she's learned, the shadows I have her bound in, will release her" Yugi stated softly

_**/fair enough../**_ Atem then shuttered _**/Aibou.. come to my soul room...please/**_

Yugi blushed and then nodded, he put his arms down and went down the hall, going into the master bedroom, he changed into his pajamas and moved aside the covers, he laid down and relaxed, feeling the gentle tug on his soul

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Inside the Millennium Puzzle~<span>_**

_Yugi smiled as he landed in his soul room, before walking across his carpet, he walked into the hallway only to be greeted by his lover, who took his hand and lead him into his own soul room, which was a replica of the room he had back when he was Pharaoh. _

_The room was grand in design and instead of tile flooring it had golden carpet that was soft on the feet, a desk to the side as well as a bookshelf full of scrolls, a large dresser was also present as well as a wardrobe, the bed was against two walls, facing the door, the crimson silk curtains open, revealing a King-sized bed with black silk sheets and pillows, Yugi then blushed as he saw what was lying on the bed, a white zentai suit, toys, shackles, manacles and a collar, all attached by chains and a pair of leather chap-shorts which he figured Atem would wear... unless Atem decided to be the submissive tonight_

_"you went all out...didn't you?" Yugi asked with a smile_

_Atem blushed and nodded "would you... I mean, do you want to Dominate tonight?"_

_Yugi's eyes widened before he smirked "oh darling~ you have no idea" he purred with delight_

_Atem blushed then walked toward the bed "well then... how do you want me... Master?"_

_Yugi smirked and moved, removing Atem's clothes he smirked and pushed him against the bed _

_"first off, I want you hard..." he reached for one of the vibrators, then pushed it into his lover, earning a moan, then he added the cock ring, which would prevent Atem from release_

_"now..for the zentai suit" he giggled as he helped his lover into it, loving how it looked once it was on, he growled lightly as he put the collar on Atem's neck, then the manacles, then the shackles_

_"on the bed" he ordered, playfully_

_he watched Atem crawl on the bed then lay down, shivering with pleasure and anticipation_

_Yugi then removed his own pajamas, before he slipped on the chap-shorts, he purred as he pushed a vibrator into his own entrance, turning it on, he then climbed on the bed_

**~((INCOMING LEMON)) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED *don't like skip it*~**

_Yugi then giggled as he positioned himself so Atem's covered head was near his cock, he purred "suck it" he growled out, watching as Atem tilted his head up and took his member into his mouth_

_Yugi moaned in pleasure as he put his hand on Atem's covered head, loving the feeling of Atem's tongue running along the bottom side of his cock, he shuttered, closing his eyes in pleasure _

_"such a good boy~" he cooed, he loved being Atem's dominant every now and then, mainly because no one believed he could dominate the Pharaoh_

_Yugi continued to moan as Atem sucked him, it felt so good, he could hear his lover humming softly which the vibrations from Atem's throat drove Yugi wild_

_"oh gods!" he cried out, though he hadn't came yet, he was close, he then thrust his hips slightly and held Atem's head down, which forced the other to deep-throat him, before he arched and moaned, releasing his load down Atem's throat, he shuttered as he heard Atem drinking down what Yugi released, he smiled and held his lover's head there _

_"keep going my sweet darling... that feels amazing", he commanded with a moan_

_Atem closed his eyes under the zentai mask, the blush dark on his face as he continued to pleasure his beloved, swirling his tongue around Yugi's cock he was moaning softly as well, his own member now getting harder, though he knew because of the cock ring he wasn't allowed to release_

_Yugi then moved slightly and rolled, sitting on Atem's chest, he pushed his cock back into Atem's mouth, his hands on the head-board of the bed, as his eyes, darkened with desire, watched the one below him, enjoying the sight he was seeing_

_Atem shivered at the new position and continued to suck on Yugi's cock, bobbing his head, he swirled his tongue loosely around the member in his mouth, feeling it getting hard once more, as he bent his elbows and held Yugi's thighs, the chain between his wrists resting behind Yugi on his own stomach_

_hearing Yugi moan in pleasure, was the greatest high for Atem, and though he wouldn't admit it out-loud, he loved being dominated by his light, he continued to suck the one above him, his own member now rock hard, he held back a slight whine, since he knew he was close to his own orgasm, but he was also being denied it._

_Yugi tensed once more and then pressed his hips into Atem, his cock sliding all the way down Atem's throat while his balls were in Atem's mouth, he shuttered again "mmmm that's it...you know what to do~" _

_Atem's shuttered and his tongue licked Yugi's balls, he still couldn't believe that at the age of twenty-two, Yugi still had no pubic hair on his cock or his balls, it was a strange feature for his light, but it made swallowing him so much easier and less bad-tasting, Atem himself had a tiny patch of black hair, but it wasn't thick enough to do anything. _

_Yugi then arched his back as he came once again, moaning out Atem's name, before he slowly pulled away, he sat beside him and shuttered, feeling the vibrator inside him hit his prostate, he groaned in pleasure before he looked down, seeing his lover was quite hard_

_he giggled and reached down, teasing the tip of Atem's cock with his fingers, hearing Atem whimper since he couldn't release, it was driving him insane with need_

_Atem whimpered again, his body shaking, the vibrator inside him was going at full speed and he was trying really hard not to tear up, but it was beginning to be too much for the former Pharaoh_

_"M-Master please... p-please" he begged, gods he needed release!_

_Yugi smirked "please what, my pet?" Yugi asked, looking down at his lover's covered head, he could tell Atem was tense with need, and he was enjoying the sight of seeing his lover become a whimpering mess of a pleasure toy_

_"I-I need to... please Yugi... master.. I need to cum", Atem begged he couldn't take much more_

_Yugi smiled softly and reached down, he kissed Atem's mouth, tasting himself on Atem's covered lips while he released the cock ring_

_Atem gasped in the kiss then shuttered, feeling his body arch, Yugi broke the kiss then moved, swiftly he took Atem's covered cock into his mouth and gave it one long and hard suck_

_Atem came hard with a cry of Yugi's name, his body shivering as he rode out his orgasm, listening as Yugi drank his release, before he heard Yugi let go of his now placated member with a 'pop'_

_Yugi giggled and licked his lips "mmm, yummy" he stated before he looked at his lover, who was panting heavily despite his face being covered, Yugi smirked and then coated a couple of his fingers with pre-cum, before he slipped one into Atem's entrance_

_Atem gasped and moaned, feeling Yugi's finger teasing the inside of his ass, loving how the pre-cum felt around his walls, he shuttered, though he had been taken by Yugi before, he was yet to get used to being fucked, it was why Yugi prepared him, like he was now. _

_Yugi then added a second finger, scissoring them, stretching his lover a bit more, and coating the inside of Atem's ass with pre-cum, he smirked as he noticed Atem was getting hard again, and he himself was already nice and stiff, he moved his fingers a bit more, searching for that certain spot_

_Atem's body then arched as he gave a cry, seeing stars behind his closed eyelids, shuttering with pleasure_

_'ah-ha' Yugi thought to himself 'found it', he then started hitting that spot, watching Atem toss his head back and forth, crying out each time his prostate was struck, Yugi then added a third finger, hearing Atem gasp and moan before he smirked, watching his beloved start to rock against his fingers, he knew Atem was enjoying this, he could see it in his lover's body language._

_Yugi then removed his fingers, which caused Atem to groan at the absence, Yugi giggled_

_"oh hush...you'll get what you desire.." he purred before he moved_

_he positioned himself, spreading Atem's legs he then thrust into Atem, earning a cry of pleasure as he had hit Atem's prostate on the first try, he held still for a moment, after all it had been some time since he had taken his beloved, but it felt so good to be almost hilt deep inside him_

_"mmm, you're so hot...my pet..." he cooed in pleasure, which earned him a moan_

_Atem shuttered with pleasure as Yugi was inside him, he could practically feel his lover's cock pulsating and it felt so good, just to have him inside like this_

_"g-gods... m-master.. so good" he whispered, his body arching slightly before he adjusted his hips, signalling Yugi to move_

_Yugi smirked before he slipped out, leaving only the tip of his cock in his lover, then with a thrust of his hips he began moving, panting in pleasure as he drove his member into his lover at a relatively fast speed_

_Atem moaned and cried out as Yugi thrust into him, his hips rocking in sync with that of the one above him, he continued to moan and pant as Yugi thrust harder and deeper, he raised his legs up, guiding the chain over and behind Yugi, then locked his legs behind his lover's back, causing Yugi to go deeper_

_"mmm..gods Ate', so hot! so wonderful!" Yugi stated as he thrust harder, going deeper now that Atem's legs were locked around his waist_

_Atem moaned loudly as well, shuttering in pleasure as he turned his head to the side, as Yugi thrust into him, harder and faster_

_"mmm, I'm so close.." Yugi panted as he thrust harder, though he wanted Atem to release first so he reached down and between them, stroking Atem's member, hearing his lover gasp and feeling him tense before he smirked_

_he thrust harder, loving the feeling, his stroking now in tune with his thrusts as he knew Atem was close_

_Atem's body then arched "YUGI!" he cried out as he released all over their chests and stomachs_

_Yugi's eyes widened as he felt Atem's walls clench around him "ATEM!" he soon came as well, his seed going deep into his lover_

_Yugi then pulled out and shuttered "fuck.. that felt good" he stated_

_Atem nodded, panting he then sat up and moved, pinning Yugi down_

_Yugi gasped and then shuttered "my turn then?" he asked_

_Atem made a nod, as his magic flared, switching their outfits, Yugi now bound in the zentai suit and Atem in the chap-shorts_

_" I'm gonna screw you so hard you'll be sore for a week~" Atem purred in Yugi's ear_

_Yugi made a muffled gasp and nodded "y-yes please" came the muffled whine_

_the former Pharaoh smirked before he got between Yugi's legs, and without warning, thrust into him, earning a yelp then a moan from his lover_

_"mmm, hot as always" Atem commented as he laid still for just a moment before he began thrusting into his light_

_Yugi moaned loudly, his back arching as Atem thrust into him, he loved being bound and unable to do anything, letting Atem screw him senseless was amazing in it's own right, but adding in the bondage just made it all more pleasurable_

_Atem angled his thrusts just right, which caused Yugi to arch with a cry, the pharaoh smirked_

_"seems I found your prostate~", he teased before hitting that spot over and over in rapid succession _

_Yugi's cries just increased in volume before Atem growled and a ball-gag formed under the hood of the zentai suit, the pharaoh smirked _

_"much better" he thrust harder, loving the sound of Yugi trying to cry out, though it was muffled thanks to not only the zentai mask but the ball gag in now in Yugi's mouth_

_Yugi's body shook with pleasure as Atem slammed into him, going deeper with each thrust_

_Atem then smirked before he pulled out, he then forced Yugi to his knees, before he slammed back into him, hitting his prostate once more_

_Yugi made a muffled scream of pleasure at the new position and his head moved back, slightly resting on Atem's shoulder while his beloved pounded into him, he reached down and stroked his own member, shuttering since he couldn't release, thanks to the cock ring_

_Atem growled and grabbed the chain that was between Yugi's wrists, he yanked it up and then looped the chain over a hook that hung from the roof of the canopy on his bed, this forced Yugi to keep his arms up and above his head, which was slightly uncomfortable but not painfully so, Atem then pulled out of Yugi and pushed him forward, the hook sliding as well, while he grabbed the chain that was between Yugi's ankles, he then moved it, and looped it over a hook that was at the foot of the bed, this position prevented Yugi from moving period._

_Yugi whimpered at the loss of his master's cock, but he shuttered as he wondered what Atem was going to do with him in this position_

_Atem smirked and reached down, removing the vibrator from Yugi's entrance, he turned it off and tossed it aside, then he reached for another toy.. one he loved to use often, this toy was a large Horse cock dildo...one that had a tube attached at the bottom of it, he moved and with a smirk, thrust it into Yugi's entrance_

_Yugi gave a muffled scream as he felt the dildo slam inside him, his body arched as he shuttered, his knees going weak for a moment_

_Atem then took the tube, which stuck out of Yugi's ass and attached it to his own member, then he sat on the bed, smirking he also grabbed a small chain, with a chuckle he placed one small clamp on Yugi's left nipple, then the other went to his right, the chain dangled down just a tad, by a small weight, which caused Yugi to make a muffled moan and whimper._

_he then smirked and rested back, stroking his own cock, watching Yugi shutter in pleasure, the horse cock dildo large enough to cause Yugi to have a bump in his stomach_

_"mmm.. you look so good bound up like that..", Atem stated as he used his free hand to run his long nimble fingers down Yugi's spine, earning a muffled moan and a shutter in the process_

_Atem leaned back, stroking harder, his back arched as he moaned, his eyes opened as he watched his own release travel through the tube and enter Yugi, who arched and whimpered, since he wasn't able to release_

_he then chuckled "do you wish to cum?" he asked_

_Yugi nodded, unable to talk, but he needed release badly_

_Atem then removed the tube from his cock, and clipped it over Yugi's before removing the cock ring, he eased the hook that held Yugi's wrists' chain back and brought the chain down, allowing Yugi's arms to move once more _

_"entertain me, pet" he growled, causing Yugi to shutter in pleasure_

_Yugi loved this, he adored being dominated by Atem, he reached down with his right hand and stroke his own member, feeling it fully harden under his covered fingers, he shuttered and made muffled moans, before he arched and a muffled cry escaped him, as his release traveled down the tube and into his entrance, which he shuttered once more, still stroking himself_

_Atem smirked and then snapped his fingers, a hole formed in the ball gag as a tube slipped out of it, like a snake, and with a chuckle, Atem put the other end of the tube on his own member, and started stroking, moaning at the sight of Yugi pleasuring himself_

_both of them were moaning loudly before they came at the same time, Yugi drinking Atem's cum while being filled with his own_

_Atem chuckled and then used his magic to remove the ball-gag tube, setting it aside he grabbed Yugi's neck chain and yanked down, forcing Yugi to suck his cock, while Yugi pleasured himself_

_"mmm, that's it... such a good pet~" he praised, while earning a soft moan from Yugi, who's stomach was slowly beginning to get round, due to all the cum that he was either drinking or being filled with_

_Atem knew Yugi would also have that round tummy in the real world, which made him smirk darkly because his magic had flexed outward, and the real Yugi was nude and had a tube attached to his member, with the horse cock dildo inside him, as well as the tube attached to it, driving him crazy with pleasure_

_he then moaned as Yugi swirled his tongue, he could tell his lover was lost in the pleasure, and that was fine by him, he chuckled before he pushed Yugi back, watching his lover stroke his cock, making muffled moans, before he moved behind him, he tugged on the dildo removing it, earning a whine from Yugi_

_"ah ah, hush.. you're getting something better than the dildo~" he teased before he pushed his own member into Yugi_

_which earned him a pleasant mewl before he maneuvered their bodies, as he sat down on the dildo with a moan, while Yugi was sitting on his lap, Atem's member buried deep inside him, once they were comfortable, Yugi began riding Atem, rocking his hips which allowed Atem to moan as well, he panted heavily, nipping Yugi's shoulder a bit, before he shifted their positions, with the horse dildo now buried inside Atem, Yugi stroked himself harder, while Atem thrust deeper into the one below him, soon though they reached their end and both cried out, releasing one last time, before everything on Yugi vanished, and they laid beside each-other, fully spent._

**_~END OF LEMON ((YA'LL CAN LOOK NOW))~_**

_Yugi laid beside Atem, exhausted, he was panting and sweating, laying there just coming down from his high_

_"oh gods that was Amazing!" he cried out as he looked to Atem _

_"good, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Atem stated_

_Yugi nodded "oh definitely..."_

_he then stretched before he smiled "I better get back.." he then kissed Atem lovingly "see you out there?"_

_Atem nodded and Yugi got up, before vanishing_

_the former pharaoh chuckled, then wondered if Yugi would be shocked about what he would find when he would wake back up_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>~Outside the Millennium Puzzle~<em>**

Yugi stretched with a yawn before he opened his eyes, blinking as he felt a bit weird he looked down at his body, his eyes going wide as saucers

"OH MY RA! ATEM!" he yelled

Atem materialized and then he smirked , seeing that his magic had indeed worked, and Yugi's stomach was round, and the tube was still in him and attached to his member, but what he had added was a couple of locks, one around the tube on his cock, and the other was inside his entrance, so Yugi couldn't remove them

**_/something wrong, dear-heart?/ _**Atem asked in a teasing tone

Yugi just stared, before he tried to remove the tube, but found he couldn't

"w-what did you do?!" he asked slightly panicked

_**/relax habidi... I just made the result of our little romp real/ **_he chuckled lightly

Yugi then pouted, touching his stomach, he poked it, hearing the cum sloshing inside

"good gods..." he groaned "that's too much..."

Atem smirked darkly before he raised his hand and another tube came from Yugi's member, the other end snapped up and the forced its way into Yugi's mouth, as a gag with a lock on it appeared, which forced his light to be silenced

**_/come now... you know you love it.../ _**

Yugi's eyes widened as he tried to pull the gag off, but found he couldn't, he then made a muffled scream as Atem's magic covered his hands with black leather mitts, so he couldn't remove anything

Atem then moved and used his magic to put Yugi on his side

_**/go on pet... you know you want more~/**_

_/n-no more...please... I.../ _Yugi's mind slowly became befuddled before he started rubbing his cock with his covered right hand

Atem chuckled and sat on Yugi's bed, watching him, loving how Yugi's eyes dulled and glazed over with pleasure before he watched as his light arched and came, drinking his own cum, he then nodded

_**/I believe you can stay that way for a while... my dear pet... brainwashed... filling yourself with cum...such a good boy you are/**_

he smirked as Yugi rolled over and slowly got up, shaking as he held his stomach with his left hand while his right still rubbed his member, his eyes blank, as he got on his knees, Atem laid on the bed, watching as Yugi continued to come, before he snapped his fingers

the tubes and the gag vanished while the dildo shrank to that of a butt-plug, keeping the cum inside Yugi, while a cock ring was on Yugi's cock, Yugi's wrists now bore manacles which had loops on them, a collar on his neck and shackles on his ankles, which had a chain between them, his eyes were still lifeless as he collapsed on his side, drool escaping his mouth as he laid there, his stomach round and full of his release.

Atem smirked and got up, he concentrated and his own form became a solidified shadow, he knelt down and picked Yugi up, laying him on the bed, he kissed his forehead lovingly before he walked out, vanishing from sight, as he had something to take care of.

* * *

><p>Yugi: oh boy.. I think I caused Atem to revert back to his Season Zero self<p>

_Yami: ***stares wide eyed*** dear Ra Yugi..._

Yugi: I know! I know... sorry.. but I thought it'd be interesting to see Atem go all Season Zero

_Yami: well..that's the end to chapter 8, stay tuned for chapter 9 ' Flight to the Ministry' _

Yugi: I hope the lemon wasn't too much, anyway read and review ***leaves pumpkin shaped cookies***

_Yami: its not Halloween yet.._

Yugi: I know ***winks***

_Yami: until next time! _

Yugi: Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 9: Flight to the Ministry

Yugi: Wow... apparently I got some good reviews on the lemon ***giggles***

_Yami: well it was good..._

Yugi: I know

_Yami: anyway here's chapter 9 _

Yugi: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter, if I did... well Atem and Yugi would have been together, and Sirius wouldn't have died

_:Bleh: _= Ryou to Bakura

**:really?: **Bakura to Ryou

[Hi] = Malik to Marik

_[Beep!] _= Marik to Malik

_'personal thoughts'_

**_'Ancient Egyptian'_**(Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik ONLY)

_**'shadow speech' **_= This is Atem speaking while he's in the form of a shadow

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 9~<strong>_

_**Flight to the Ministry**_

As the sun rose up the next morning, Dumbledore had returned from Domino, he sighed as he placed the letter to Harry on his desk before he stroked Fawkes, though he had worried for a moment, as when he had left he had sensed something was off with the Pharaoh, but he had already apparated thus he couldn't say anything, he hoped what ever was on the Ancient king's mind, that it was put to ease.

He walked behind his desk and looked through a couple of books, finding the one he desired, he set it down and opened it, looking for a certain passage, he froze as he read what he was looking for, it seemed that Pharaoh Atem was much more powerful than anyone let on, as he was blessed by the Gods themselves in the past, and gifted with the Key to the Shadow Realm.

"so, that is what Voldemort is after...the Key", he mumbled as he read on

"according to this... the only way Voldemort could even get the key is... to defeat the Pharaoh in a duel..." he muttered

_"that is Highly unlikely... headmaster" _came the voice of the Sorting Hat

_"he is gifted with insight to all things pertaining to that popular Card Game, Duel Monsters... as he had many centuries of experience with the game before it turned into cards..."_

"oh? how so?", Dumbledore asked the hat, without looking at it

_"Simple... when I read his mind... I discovered that it was his father who began the sealing on monsters into the stone tablets... he himself used them for battles, as Pharaoh he was known to be an excellent strategist and that... is why he is Unbeatable... though having Command over such dark magic... as Shadow Magic... well that's a plus too"_

Dumbledore hummed in agreement as he read on about the shadows and the powers that Atem wielded

"though... it says that his Light... can access and use the shadows as well, though not too often... so he can not be tainted.." he wondered why Yugi had used the shadows against Dolores.

"_I know you sensed his anger...Albus... that boy rarely lost his temper... and he has great self control, but when that... Bitch did what she did, he lost it... I understand how he felt... having someone just ripped out of your life... that's been there for five or more years... I would have been furious too" _the hat stated, coldly

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, before he shut the book, he couldn't be angry at Yugi for doing what he had done, despite how wrong it was, though he did understand that the young man's anger was for a good reason... Dolores had practically killed Yugi's fiancee... and if he had been in the young man's shoes... well he would have done the same... well not really... but close.

"For now, I will let his actions go unpunished, but when word gets out that it was Yugi and not the Pharaoh who had sentenced Dolores to her dark demise, people will fear him..." he mused softly

_"that may be so, Dumbledore, but you must protect him when the time comes, as you must protect Harry, and speaking of the Boy who Lived, from what I have heard he has obtained one of the seven items... that item will do more than protect him.." _

Dumbledore turned and gazed at the hat, his blue eyes full of concern

"it will not taint him, right?" he asked, he had read about how each item held shadow magic, and he didn't want Harry to be tainted

_"no, Potter can't be tainted anymore than he already is, but I believe the Millennium Key will and has protected his mind against Voldemort.. so it is safe to say.. Potter is well protected"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Atem's shadow form walked across the walls of Hogwarts, the white eyes glowing, the presence was eerie, and almost deadly, but it had its purpose, once through the wall that led to the Hufflepuff common room, Atem smirked, seeing Bakura was still wide awake<p>

_**"still awake I see, Tomb-Robber.."**_

Bakura jumped about three feet before turning around, his eyes landing on the solid shadow, his eyes going wide

"Holy Ra.. Pharaoh don't do that... and.. wait.. you're a shadow..." he stated, looking surprised

_**"it's temporary, but yes... I wanted to get an update..."**_

"that voice of yours sounds creepy..", Bakura stated, holding back a shiver

_**"sorry, it can't be helped" **_the shadow shrugged, causing Bakura to glare at it

"not much has happened, though we were informed about that battle you had with Voldemort.. our monsters stated you nearly beat him"

_**"nearly wasn't good enough, but yes.. he is weakened, Harry should have no trouble defeating him"**_

"How are you feeling?", Bakura asked looking at the shadow, seeing the Eye of Horus glowing on the forehead

_**"better but I'm not at full strength yet, I can stay here for as long as I need to" **_

"do you want to remain here and wait to speak to everyone?"

_**"I planned to, but I don't know how they'll react" **_the shoulders of the shadow form shrugged, hands out and flat

" well I can tell you, Ryou might be a bit spooked..." Bakura trailed off when he looked up, seeing Ryou was actually coming out of the boys dorm

" 'kura.. who are you... talking to?" his sleepy voice was evident but then the eyes widened as he saw the shadow

"Relax, Yanadoshi.. it's the Pharaoh"

Ryou rubbed his eyes then walked out and stood beside the chair, Bakura sat it, he was just staring at the shadow that apparently was Atem

_**"hope this form isn't frightening you too bad, Ryou.. it was the only way I could check in with you guys"**_

"I've seen worse, Atem... I'm just glad you're making a speedy recovery"

_**"not as fast as I would want it, but it's better than nothing at all"**_

Bakura then nodded "anyway, as I was saying the training is going better now that Ron and Hermione have managed to master their items, Harry though... he hasn't been wearing the Key... and for the past two days has had nightmares.."

_**"why won't he wear it?" **_the shadow asked, the eyes looking at the former thief king

"I think it has something to do with angering Dumbledore, apparently the headmaster doesn't want Harry to wear the Key.. period." Ryou stated

_**"that is bullshit, Doesn't the headmaster realize that the Key can protect Harry's mind?"**_

Bakura shook his head "I don't think so, I think he believes that all the items are dark and he doesn't want Harry to be tainted.."

_**"he's already tainted!" **_the voice sounded angry as the shadow turned to the side

Bakura and Ryou looked concerned, before Ryou sighed "and we know why he tainted, but there really isn't anything we can do"

_**"I should go see that stubborn fool... make him realize that Harry needs the Key"**_

"Don't, Atem we don't want to cause trouble.. he's already mad at Yugi.."

The shadow looked to Ryou, with a shocked expression

_**"why is he mad at Yugi? my aibou only did what was **_**_necessary" _**

"yes, well... apparently Dumbledore didn't think it was... but he just doesn't understand..." the hikari then yawned

_**"most people don't understand... but I can't fault the old fool.. no matter how much I want to" **_

"go back to bed Ryou..", Bakura said lightly pushing his hikari back toward the dorms

"okay... night... get better Atem"

_**"good night Ryou, and I will"**_

the young albino nodded and then went back to bed, Bakura then stood up and stretched "the sun's nearly up.. and if you're gonna make your rounds you better do it"

_**"no, I need to get back to Yugi... thank you for the update"**_

"yeah, yeah" Bakura waved him off, which earned him a chuckle

"I still think that form is creepy" Bakura stated with a shiver

_**"I know..." **_then came a chilling light laugh before the shadow just vanished

Bakura shook himself and sighed, before he ran a hand through his short silver hair, the tanned thief still didn't understand how the Pharaoh could tap into the shadows so easily, but he didn't question it, he then yawned and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>The following morning Bakura informed the others on the late night visit, earning a few surprised looks from those who were not present<p>

"He was here?!", Ron yelped, surprised that the Pharaoh had managed to leave Yugi to come see them.. well Bakura but still

"yeah, he wanted an update, I told him everything.." the thief looked to Harry, who looked down, feeling sheepish

"so he knows I'm not wearing the Key", this was a statement not a question

"yeah, and he's not too happy with Dumbledore at the moment, but..don't fret he's not going to do anything..." he paused for a moment "yet"

"yet? what do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking worried

"Hermione, you need to realize that when it comes to power, Atem could really harm the headmaster, he just chooses not to, because he knows how important the man is to you three and the other students here.." Ryou stated as he took a drink of juice

"but what you all fail to see is the Dumbledore is with-holding information... and it's important information", Malik stated as he sat down next to Ron

Harry looked to the Egyptian, his head tilted "but why?"

Malik shrugged "no idea, though we'll have to ask Atem... he could tell you"

_**"That I could"**_

everyone at the Gryffindor table jumped and or shouted in fright as the shadow of Atem hovered just above the table

Those that were near the table all gasped and looked at the shadow that just appeared out of no where, even the teachers and the Headmaster seemed to stop eating, and stopped talking to listen in on what caused this Specter of Shadows to appear.

Bakura couldn't help but laugh seeing as how everyone had been spooked by the sudden appearance

"thought you had to get back to Yugi?", the thief king teased

_**"I did, it doesn't take long for me to travel in this form..." **_

Ron just stared, as did Harry.. the shadow of the Pharaoh seemed completely solid, though it appeared in the shape of the king, the swirls of black and purple were very visible inside the shape.

Harry sighed and looked at the shadow specter of the Pharaoh, feeling slightly uncomfortable

_**"Listen Harry, I need you... and as long as you wear the Key you're protected, not from just your nightmares, but from Voldemort manipulating your mind."**_

Bakura looked to Harry "the Pharaoh's right, besides he out-ranks Dumbledore...a King always outranks a Headmaster"

_**"so will you wear the Key? or should I take it back?"**_

Harry shook his head "no, I'll wear it... I'll put it back on after my Charms test... its my first O.W.L.s test and I don't want to be distracted by getting in trouble"

_**"that's all I ask.." **_the shadow then shimmered _**"I must take my leave, Yugi has woken and is calling for me"**_

"take care, Pharaoh" Malik stated

_**"I will, farewell" **_then in a flash of golden light the shadow was gone

"that was... interesting" Fred and George Weasley stated at the same time

"if you mean interesting by freakin' Wicked, then I agree, whole-heartedly" Ron said which earned a light laugh from the group

* * *

><p>After Breakfast the tests soon began, Harry was already sitting at his desk, answering the questions he knew by heart, but he was starting to feel dizzy, and what was worse, his scar was beginning to sting, he didn't know why, but it hurt, and he winced a couple of times before he shuttered<p>

it was also very hot in the room, he knew he wasn't the only one sweating, but since his seat was next to the closed window, well it wasn't the heat that bothered him, it was the humidity and how stuffy the room felt, he the rested his head on his desk, his eyes sliding closed

**~Inside the vision~**

_Harry stirred, he wasn't sure what was going on, then he gasped as he saw Sirius being forced to his knees, in front of him, he heard Bellatrix Lestrange laugh "here he is, Master... Potter's godfather"_

_he (Voldemort) laughed then used his wand to torture Sirius, the man seemed to scream in pain, before Voldemort moved his wand away, gazing around the room he spoke once more_

_"come Potter... come to the Department of Mysteries..."_

_the vision seemed to show Harry a room full of crystal balls on shelves, as well as Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy and his god-father before it went black_

**~Outside the vision~**

Harry screamed in pain as he fell out of his chair, his scar burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, though once it ebbed off a bit he was able to finish his test, then he went to Madam Pomfrey, hoping to get something for the nasty headache that followed the vision.

after visiting the nurse Harry had gone back to the Gryffindor Common room and to the dorms, getting the Key out of his trunk, he put it on, surprised to feel the headache vanish completely as soon as the golden item touched his chest, he then sighed before he went back out.

* * *

><p>Once out at the lake, he sat down, looking out at the waters, his mind on the vision, while his right hand gripped the cord that held the key around his neck<p>

_'what if Atem is right... what if the Key can protect me?' _Harry thought

so far the item had done just that... protected Harry from any mental intrusion, but he didn't want to anger Dumbledore, then he thought about what Bakura had said

'_Atem is a Pharaoh... and not just a Pharaoh, but THE Pharaoh... so in a sense.. he does have authority over me, now that I owe the Millennium Key.. I guess I will wear it..from now on' _

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, blinking he saw Ron sit down beside him

"you okay, mate?" Ron asked, looking concerned

"yeah.. just have a lot on my mind", Harry replied

"you were screaming and holding your head in Charms...", Hermione trailed off

Harry sighed "I saw a vision.. and not a good one either.."

Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou had also walked up and sat down, wanting to be there for Harry

"what happened in the Vision?", Ryou asked

"I saw...Snuffles.. and he was.. being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange... and..I also heard Voldemort... he told me to come to the Department of Mysteries.." Harry stated looking out at the lake

"That's at the Ministry" Ron stated looking worried "why would he need you there? I mean other than saving Snuffles.."

Bakura blinked "who's Snuffles?"

Harry looked to the former thief king "Snuffles is a code-name for my God-father.. Sirius Black... he, well according to the Ministry, is a wanted criminal, even though he was proven innocent in my third year"

Ryou shuttered and then leaned on Bakura, but didn't say a word

"so what do you want us to do?", Malik asked

"you mean you guys want to help?", Harry asked looking around at them

"you bet we do.. listen Harry, you have five out of the seven items here... and with our powers combined.. that Dark Lord of yours won't last long in a fight... let alone a Shadow Game... though... I suggest we let the Pharaoh know"

Hermione shook her head "we can't go it's too dangerous!"

Harry glared at her "then would you rather see Sirius Dead?!"

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears before she shook her head again

Ron sighed and wrapped his arm around her "Hermione... listen.. we have to go... Sirius needs us.. and besides, we have our Ka monsters.. something Voldemort doesn't know we have... so he won't be able to fight them off.."

Hermione sniffled before she calmed down "then... let's go...under the cover of night"

Harry nodded "then it's settled, we'll meet here, then leave for the ministry at Midnight"

Bakura nodded "I know you have your invisibility cloak Harry, but Ron you and Hermione can use your items to make yourselves shadows, no one will be the wiser"

Ron blinked "we can become shadows?... Wicked!"

Harry laughed lightly at his friend's enthusiasm "alright now that we got that sorted out... how do we let the Pharaoh know?"

Bakura smirked "simple.." he then snapped his fingers, and a portal opened, right to the front door of Yugi's new home "we go tell them"

the part of the gang that had been sitting all stood up and brushed off their robes, pocketing their wands and Harry moving the Key to back under his shirt, and nodded

"then lets go" Marik stated before he dashed into the portal, while Malik just shook his head, following his yami

the rest of the group laughed before they followed after them, the portal swirled for a moment before it closed with a 'pop'

* * *

><p>Once at Yugi and Atem's house they looked around, liking how the place looked so peaceful<p>

"this place is gorgeous" Hermione stated with a smile

"yeah" Ron and Harry said in unison

Bakura rolled his eyes then rang the door bell, hoping that Yugi was home

They didn't have to wait long, before Yugi came to the door, he was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of blue shorts, he blinked before he smiled

"whoa hey guys what brings you here?", he asked looking at them

"we had to come see you and the Pharaoh, something's come up" Bakura stated

Yugi nodded and moved, opening the door "come on in, we were just relaxing and watching tv"

"we?" Marik asked with a confused look as they all entered

"yes...we" came a very strong, baritone voice, the other two yamis blinked as they entered the living-room, then their mouths dropped open

sitting on the couch in the living-room, was none other than a very solid looking Atem, he was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with black pajama pants and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the puzzle hanging on its chain around his neck

"you're okay?", Bakura asked, as they group came and sat down

"no, not quite, I just solidified right after I visited you lot, I still fade out, every now and then... going from solid to transparent, but at least now I can speak normal" Atem stated with a smile

Yugi smiled as well "do you guys want anything to drink?"

the group nodded and Yugi went to get a few glasses of tea

"so what brings you by?" Atem asked

Harry sighed "I had a vision... I wasn't wearing the Key at the time.. and it's bad"

Atem cocked and eyebrow "go on"

"I had a vision of Voldemort and Bellastrix Lestrange... they were torturing my god father in a room full of crystal balls that were on shelves, I didn't know where that was until Ron had stated it was a Department that was located inside the Ministry of Magic..." Harry stated looking down as Yugi set the glasses of tea for everyone before he sat down beside Atem

"it sounds to me like Voldemort knew you weren't wearing the Key at the time he sent the vision which I can assume was during your Charms test?", Atem asked

Harry nodded, Yugi then spoke up "he's baiting you, Harry... and that's dangerous... but I know you believe that he truly has your godfather..."

Harry looked at the Light and nodded, still feeling bad for not wearing the Key

Atem sat up and looked at him "don't feel bad, you said you would wear it after Charms.. and it seems you have put it back on, now.. not to get off subject.. but are you all planning on going to the Ministry?"

Bakura nodded "it's why we're here, we wanted to let you know, just in case"

Atem sat back and nodded "alright, and you're going late at night.. that'll help even more, but just be on guard..." he then looked to Yugi "aibou go get our decks"

Yugi smiled and went to get the decks, coming back he handed them to Atem

"now I'm going to give you guys some back up, even though Yugi and I can't be there, we want to make sure you make it out unscathed"

he then handed Malik the Winged Dragon of Ra, and to Bakura, he handed Slifer the Sky Dragon "you can call on these two if you need them, though I'm sure you won't..but.."

"better safe than sorry", Yugi added in

"that's right... now, take care of those cards", Malik and Bakura nodded before the group finished their visit and they got up

Hermione smiled and hugged Atem lightly "hurry up and get better, okay?"

Atem smiled and nodded before the group left and waved as Bakura opened the portal,

Yugi and Atem waved back, watching as they vanished before Atem smirked.. snapping his fingers, the illusion of Yugi being normal vanished, leaving behind Yugi clad in a white zentai suit, stomach swollen with cum, chains on the wrists and ankles, a collar around the neck and a cock ring on his member

"its a good thing I'm strong enough to produce illusions.. or I would have been in trouble" Atem stated with a smirk as he grabbed the chain that dangled from Yugi's collar

"come my pet.. let us continue where we were" he chuckled as he heard Yugi make a muffled whine before the front door shut once more.

* * *

><p>Once back at Hogwarts, the group headed to dinner, still discussing their plans, though whispering, Bakura had decided that he and Marik should only use the god cards if it was absolutely necessary, after all they were powerful and he wasn't sure if Slifer would listen to him anyway.<p>

as they sat down, Harry sighed thinking over what Atem had said, he then pulled the Key back out and ran his hand over it

Ryou smiled lightly and patted Harry's shoulder "don't worry, if you're god father is indeed, in danger, we'll save him"

Harry nodded and went back to eating, hardly listening on the conversations that were going on around him, though he had stopped eating for a moment and looked up, feeling Dumbledore's eyes on him, he narrowed his own eyes as the headmaster seemed to look at the Millennium Key before going back to looking at Harry, Harry snorted slightly and went back to eating, not caring anymore about what Dumbledore had to say.

* * *

><p>After everyone else went to bed, the group of seven used their magic and snuck out, heading away from Hogwarts, they headed toward the forest where they silently summoned their Ka's and soon flew off, going toward the Ministry of Magic<p>

while in the air, Harry sighed, Hermione was holding his waist since her Ka was Magician's Valkyrie, which was riding with Ron on the Back of Gaia the Dragon Champion, Malik and Marik were riding a much smaller version of the Winged Dragon of Ra, while Bakura and Ryou were riding Bakura's Diabound, which wasn't really big, but big enough.. Harry chose to ride Horus, as the silver dragon was really quick in the air, despite being about the size of two or three horses.

as they entered London, shadow magic swirled around them and made them invisible, which Harry was glad for, since he and Ron were in the front of the formation, Ron pointed to where the Ministry was and they flew down, landing, the looked around

"should we use the entrance?", Harry asked, whispering

Bakura snorted "nope", the group all looked at him, then they all climbed on Diabound, while the other Kas vanished, the great demon then sunk into the ground entering the Ministry with ease

"alright Harry, now we need to find that Department", Marik stated as he looked around, his hand on the Rod, while Malik was holding his wand

Ron spoke up "it's on the sixth floor, but we better not use Diabound.. people will freak out"

Bakura huffed and the demon vanished before they all ran toward the elevator, they each got out their wands, as they neared the Department of Mysteries

once the elevator dinged, they got off and looked around, Bakura's eyes narrowed

"keep your guard up, it's way too quiet here", he stated as he drew his own wand

The group traveled silently, looking around, walking through each room, staying together they found several weird things

"at least we know why it's called the 'Department of Mysteries' " Ryou shuttered as he looked at the tank full of Brains

"yeah, it's creepy as heck in here", Harry commented

"glad you think so Potter!" came a voice to their right, Harry growled, he knew who that was "Lucius Malfoy.."

Draco's father smirked as he came from the other side of the room, his wand drawn, dressed in his typical black robes, his blond hair in a ponytail

"our master is expecting you, Potter, though he believed you would come alone"

"fat chance" Harry stated before he raised his wand "_EXPELLIARMUS!" _

Mr. Malfoy's wand flew from his hand before he cursed and went to go after it, but was slammed against the wall by Bakura, the thief having used shadow magic, the Millennium Ring, shimmered to life as shadows held the elder Malfoy to the wall

"well, we'd love to 'Hang' around and chat, but I have my God-father to save" Harry stated before the rest of the group ran off

Ron though was laughing slightly "that was Bloody brilliant Harry"

Harry smirked before he growled again, this time.. they were surrounded by at least twenty or so Death-Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of the small army, laughing

"well well well, if it isn't baby Potter, come to play, have you?" she teased

Harry rolled his eyes, while Marik smirked, he raised the Rod and the Eye of Horus lit up

"listen to me, Gents... why not slam your bodies to the floor, lay there and let us pass?" the death-eaters suddenly slammed their bodies on the ground, all save Bellatrix, who, Harry had figured was immune to having her mind controlled, she screamed at the death-eaters to get up, but none were moving

Harry then walked toward her "either you step aside... or we'll Hex you" he threatened

to say Bellatrix was shocked, was well an understatement, as she gazed into Potter's eyes, she could see the power behind them, she could see he was not the frightened fifteen year old, that her master had spoken off, instead she saw a strong, and potentially dangerous young man, who could do her harm, if she did not listen to him.

she backed up, moving away from Harry, Hermione then disarmed her, then Ron used the full body bind, once Bellatrix was on the ground, they group moved passed her, Bakura looked down at her

"be Lucky we let you live, Mortal" he snarled before going back with the group

they finally entered the room that they needed to be in, but there was no sign of Sirius, Harry suddenly got the feeling that this was indeed a trap, and they all fell into it... he mentally berated himself before Bakura shook his head "don't start that now.. we figured this was what Voldemort had in mind, but the thing is... we came prepared"

they soon found the crystal ball that had the prophecy for Harry and Voldemort, and grabbed it, before turning to leave, though as they did they had to fight off several more Death-eaters, including a now free Lucius Malfoy.. the group continued to battle, trying to get out of the Ministry

Soon though,... they were cornered and couldn't do more, Mr. Malfoy then spoke up

"give us the prophecy Potter", he growled

Harry shook his head, his hand moving to the Prophecy

Bakura then growled "Harry summon your Ka!"

Harry nodded "_COME FORTH HORUS THE BLACK FLAME DRAGON!" _

suddenly the death-eaters all panicked as a terrifying screech was heard, Horus, now full size, landed behind Harry, glowing with pure power

Mr. Malfoy gasped, staring at the giant Eagle looking Dragon, that was silver in color with glowing red eyes

"What is that?!" he cried out

Harry smirked "_your worse Nightmare, Mr. Malfoy_"

* * *

><p>Yugi: Oooooh Cliffy!<p>

_Yami: next up ' Battle at the Ministry: Bakura's redemption'_

Yugi: stay tuned, and...

_Yami: Stay classy, friends_

Yugi: Happy Reading! ***leaves cookies***


	11. Chapter 10: Bakura's Redemption

Yugi: here's the Final chapter

_Yami: it's been great, really_

Yugi: we know how much you guys and gals will want to know about what's to become of Yugi and the Pharaoh

_Yami: and if they return to Hogwarts_

Yugi: but they will... ***giggles*** in a very interesting way

_Yami: anyway, my aibou doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this plot and me_

Yugi: ***blushes* **Yami...

_Yami: enjoy the final chapter of 'The Lost Arc of Yami-No-Game'_

_'personal thoughts'_

**_'Ancient Egyptian' _**(Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou **ONLY**)

:hi: = Ryou to Bakura

_::hello:: _= Bakura to Ryou

**[Sup?] **= Malik to Marik

**_[[not much]] _**= Marik to Malik

_/Pharaoh.../_ = Yugi to Atem

_**/ Aibou/ **_= Atem to Yugi

**(A.N. ) **= Me because, why not?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter: 10~<strong>_

_**Battle at the Ministry: Bakura's redemption**_

_~*Previously*~_

_"give us the prophecy Potter", he growled_

_Harry shook his head, his hand moving to the Prophecy_

_Bakura then growled "Harry summon your Ka!"_

_Harry nodded **"COME FORTH! HORUS THE BLACK FLAME DRAGON!"**_

_suddenly the death-eaters all panicked as a terrifying screech was heard, Horus, now full size, landed behind Harry, glowing with pure power_

_Mr. Malfoy gasped, staring at the giant Eagle looking Dragon, that was silver in color with glowing red eyes_

_"What is that?!" he cried out_

_Harry smirked "**your worse Nightmare, Mr. Malfoy"**_

* * *

><p>Everyone of the Death-eaters gazed upon the large dragon, too frightened to move, Horus seemed to sense their fear and roared once more, while Ron and Hermione also held their items<p>

"Magician's Valkyrie I need your help!" Hermione stated, before her magician Ka appeared, she looked like Dark Magician Girl, but she wore a green and purple outfit, she spun her staff and then fired a couple of shots at the death-eaters, though they missed, they were a couple of warning shots

Ron then raised up the Millennium Eye "your turn, Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

Ron's Ka emerged in a blast of flames, hovering near his master, the dragon letting off a growl, while the knight on the dragon's back seemed to glare at the enemy before him

Marik laughed "well since we're having a summoning party!"

he then began chanting

_"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry._

_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._

_I beseech thee, grace our humble game._

_But first I shall...call out thy name,_

_Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

Flames of gold erupted around the group before a magnificent golden dragon emerged from the flames, letting off a large roar, it slammed its hind-legs on the ground, before roaring again

the death-eaters all stared before they backed up, Bellatrix Lestrange, who had joined them a minute ago, screamed as she stared at the giant golden beast.

Bakura rolled his eyes then he and Ryou held up the card in Bakura's hand, speaking in Unison they hallored:

_"COME FORTH SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"_

a roar like no other was heard as Slifer emerged from the indoor thunderstorm that had emerged when the twin holders of the Ring had summoned the large red dragon god, the great beast roared again as it slithered through the room, its tail hitting the wall, as it lowered its head, opening its jaws, showing off multiple layers of large teeth

fear radiated throughout the room as the two gods, and the other three Kas all seemed to bare down upon the death-eaters... the group of five who had summoned them however were not paying attention until spells went flying, as the Order of the Phoenix members arrived on the scene, Sirius Black made his way toward Harry, who was standing next to Horus, waiting for his god-father to move so he could order it to attack, Sirius stared then looked to Harry

"do I want to know?", he asked, before Harry shook his head

"I'll explain later, Sirius" Harry stated with a slight smile

then the two of them set to work, blasting back the death-eaters with spells and dragon fire, it seemed that training with Bakura had paid off, as Harry, Ron and Hermione could not only wield their magic well, but also control their Ka without splitting their concentration.

Lucius Malfoy backed away, he realized that Potter was putting up a much better fight than he had done in previous years, and it was troublesome to see the fifteen year old, wield not only wizard magic, but a magic more ancient than anyone knew of, no one knew how Shadow Magic worked, but it seemed, from just watching Potter and his friends, it was more dangerous than anything Lucius had seen.

the elder Malfoy tried to blast the Killing Curse at Harry, but it was absorbed but the sudden appearance of a large blue blob

Malik chuckled "sorry, Blondie! but Revival Jam stopped your spell"

Harry nodded to Malik before he spun around and a shadow ball blasted from his Key, which hit Lucius in the chest, sending the man into a wall, causing him to fall unconscious, the group kept making head-way, blasting through the death-eater army that was slowly getting smaller and smaller, until finally they got to a part of the main hall, which held only an archway in the center, the group seemed to surround the arch-way, blasting back their enemies

Sirius and Harry, Bakura and Ryou were all near the veil, Bakura shuttered, he didn't like being near it, but knew that if anyone, other than himself fell into the arch-way, they would die... he watched the battles closely, noticing the Bellatrix was moving into position, as if she knew, what was in the arch-way, Bakura's eyes widened as he mind connected the dots

'_she's going to make sure the Sirius falls into the veil!' _he thought to himself _'well not if I can help it!' _

he moved just in time, Bellatrix fired her spell just as Sirius had told Harry _'Good shot James!' , _and Bakura entered the veil, since he had already died once, he couldn't be taken, so he used his hands and pushed Sirius back toward Harry, getting a gasp from Ryou, and one from Harry as well, who had realized what almost happened, he wheeled on Bellatrix and fired a blast of shadow magic, causing her to scream in pain, Bakura shook off the drainage he had got from the veil and left it with ease, before he had Diabound block it, so no one else would fall in

Harry, Sirius and the rest chased after Bellatrix and Lucius, coming back to the main hall, Bellatrix fell to the ground, frightened as she gazed upon an enraged Harry Potter, he was covered in flames of shadows, that were purple in color, his eyes were glowing white, Horus was also glowing because of the power boost

"Master! Master please come help your most faithful servant!" Bellatrix cried out, in hopes that Voldemort would save her

dark magic filled the room as Voldemort indeed appeared, his wand drawn out, he stood his red eyes wide as he saw what had become of Potter, why he couldn't read the boy's mind anymore... he had figured it was due to the Ankh-shaped Key around Potter's neck but he never knew just how dangerous his rival had become

"Harry Potter... oh how you've grown.." he teased in that hissing voice of his

"you radiate power unlike no other... yet... you won't use it..." Voldemort tried to get into Harry's mind using their minor link, but he was blasted back

"Not this time" came Harry's voice, " I'm not letting you in my mind... anymore"

Hermione and Ron both cheered as Harry seemed to be stronger than Voldemort, and it was noticeable, as Horus seemed to evolve and grow to his level Eight stage, glowing with pure power, the mighty dragon lowered its head and roared at Voldemort, daring the Dark Lord to even attack Harry.

"you've caused so much pain and destruction... now.. I think it's time you paid for your crimes" Harry stated, as Horus hissed

the Key was glowing as well, brighter than the other four items in the room, which meant Harry was too angry

Ryou's eyes widened :Kura you need to stop him!, the Key has complete control!:

Bakura nodded and moved close, the Millennium Ring also began to glow _::keep the other's away from Harry, I'll snap him out of it::_

"Harry! snap out of it! you're too angry!" he yelled, he needed to get the boy's attention

"Back off Toukouzu" came the response, and Bakura stiffened, he hadn't been called that name in a long time

"guardian of the Key, listen to me... the boy who wields your item is too young, and does not need to summon the realm of shadows, please, I beseech thee, release your hold upon him"

"and why should I? this man has done so many crimes... almost as many as you..." the voice trailed off, as blazing green eyes looked at Bakura

"yes, but... I've turned my life around... I... I forgive the Pharaoh"

there was a gasp from those in the room who knew what that meant, and the guardian of the Key sighed softly

"very well...", Harry's eyes shifted normal before he relaxed, still holding the key, though Horus was still evolved fully

Bakura sighed, seeing as Harry had calmed down and he then turned his dark purple eyes on the Dark Lord

Slifer snarled a bit, as Diabound hovered near Bakura, the god had its golden eyes on Voldemort, and was ready to attack, to send the foolish mortal to the shadow realm

Marik and Malik glared at the dark lord, Marik, holding the Rod had the eye facing the death-eaters, ready to blast them all, if it came down to it.

Bakura then glared at the Dark Lord, before he held out his hand, a large amount of shadows soon began to gather, forming into a ball, spinning madly as it gathered, becoming larger, spinning wildly as his own eyes turned white

"it's time you back off, you're not going to kill Harry, not while we are around" his voice seemed to back the threat of the shadows forming in his hand

Voldemort's glowing red eyes darkened as he held his wand, he was not going to back down, yet seeing that Potter was much more powerful than he had been in the past, this bit of information seemed to hinder his plans.

"we will fight sooner or later...Potter" he sneered, darkly

"yes we will", Harry responded, his own wand rising

Lucius, Pettigrew and Bellatrix all got up, seeing as they could not gain the upper hand, even with their master present, they all Apparated out of the Ministry.

Dumbledore had arrived just as the three remaining, conscious Death-Eaters ran from the battle, he walked cautiously toward Harry, noticing that Sirius was also there and still alive, he also took note of the Gods being present, he shuttered in slight fear.

Voldemort growled before he vanished, just as Fudge and other Ministry officials had seen him, Fudge just stared at where the Dark Lord had once stood, before he watched the large monsters vanish as well, he could see Potter standing next to Dumbledore and a large black dog was on his other side.

"Voldemort has truly come back..." Fudge muttered, eyes full of fear

"No Shit Sherlock", Harry and Bakura stated at the same time

the two item holders blinked before they started laughing, the rest soon joining in.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had returned to Grimmwald place, Sirius was informed on what had transpired at the Ministry and why Harry had gone in the first place<p>

"that was a stupid move on your part, Harry... no it was more than stupid, it was reckless" Sirius stated

"I know" came the response as Harry looked down

"had it not been for Mr. Bakura.. Sirius you would have lost your life", Dumbledore calmly replied

Sirius looked toward the ex thief king "yes...I guess I owe you"

Bakura shook his head "no, you don't"

Ryou smiled and hugged his Yami :I'm proud of you:

_::The Pharaoh would have done the same...:: _came the tired reply

"yes he would have", Ryou stated out-loud "he's also going to be shocked about what you had said"

Bakura nodded and sighed "I guess... I just decided it was time to let go... what had happened... it's already done and over with... there isn't anything we can do to change it"

"you wouldn't change it anyway" Ryou smiled softly

"no, I suppose not"

Harry chuckled lightly before he sat down, running a hand over the Key

"Bakura... what had happened...earlier... what took over me?" he asked, looking at the albino Egyptian

"the Guardian of the Key... or rather the Key itself... remember when I said the items will eventually test their wielders?"

Harry nodded, "that was my test?"

Bakura smirked "yep, and you passed, had you failed you would have gone insane and Horus would have been tainted"

Harry sat back, thinking over what Bakura had said "good thing I passed then"

the group nodded while Mrs. Weasley fused over them, she still wasn't used to Ron having the Millennium Eye, but at least she didn't know that her youngest son could read her mind.

"honestly mum, chill... we're fine" Ron stated as he moved a hand over his hair

Hermione giggled lightly while Harry shook his head

"Bakura.. we need to let Atem and Yugi know what happened" Ryou stated

"yeah... let me get to that", Bakura got up and walked into an empty room, before calling the shadows

the portal that they had used before opened and he sighed, before stepping through

_'normally I'd write, but this was majorly important' _he thought to himself as he went to knock on the door

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Atem held back a curse, he wasn't expecting anyone and well... he and Yugi were in a complicated position, as in, in the midst of having sex... he growled before he pulled out of his lover, hearing the muffled whine, he patted Yugi's head<p>

"I'll be right back love" he stated as he slipped on a pair of pajama pants

he walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it he blinked as he saw Bakura

"something wrong?" he asked, though in his mind he was a tad angry that they got interrupted

"just wanted to let you in on a few things" Bakura responded, though he couldn't help but notice how disheveled the ex-Pharaoh looked

"did I interrupt something?" he asked as he was lead inside

"yes" came the short response

Bakura couldn't help but feel a tad bit smug, before he started informing Atem on what had happened

he then sighed "there is also something I need to tell you"

Atem cocked an eyebrow, but remained silent, listening to what the ex-thief king had to say

" I forgive you" Bakura stated, feeling slightly uncomfortable saying it

"Really?" Atem asked, surprise very evident on his face

"yeah..." came Bakura's answer

Atem nodded and smiled lightly " I'm glad, tell Harry he needs to be more careful with his power, it seems that it's skyrocketed"

Bakura nodded and chuckled "go back to what ever you were doing... we'll catch up later"

Atem rolled his eyes and watched as Bakura left, he shook his head and went back to the master bedroom, sighing he snapped his fingers

the zentai suit that covered Yugi vanished as did all the bindings, leaving his lover bare and panting

Yugi's eyes slowly returned to normal before he groaned

"please don't ever do that again" he stated quietly

Atem sat on the bed and then laid beside him "sorry dear heart"

the two then spent the rest of the afternoon, just cuddling in bed, too warn out from having sex.

* * *

><p>Bakura seen returned and sighed as he sat next to Ryou "alright, he knows... Harry he also told me to tell you to be more careful, but we already know that"<p>

Harry nodded and then looked to Dumbledore "so are we going back to Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore nodded "yes, you all will return for the feast and the house-cup winners will be announced, then Harry you will return to your aunt and uncle's, at least for a short while"

Harry sighed and then nodded, he then got up "alright then"

Sirius hugged Harry and smiled "see you later"

Harry nodded "bye Sirius"

the group then took the Portkey back to Hogsmeade...

* * *

><p>A few days later everyone was leaving Hogwarts, Gryffindor had once again won the House cup and everyone was in a cheery mood, those from Japan were glad to be returning and they hoped they'd get to come back to Hogwarts next year, Harry had given Ryou and Malik his number, so they could call him and they the same, Ryou even gave Yugi's number too, just in case.<p>

After they left the train, they all said their final good-byes, then parted ways, in hopes for a better Summer...

Ryou then turned "Oh! Harry don't forget! you'll be getting invited to Yugi and Atem's wedding in June!"

Harry blinked and then smiled "thanks Ryou!"

he waved the others off... thinking to himself

_'Now that is something to Look forward to' _

**_~END~_**

* * *

><p>Yugi: AND DONE! *cheers*<p>

_Yami: after a year of work this story is finished_

Yugi: but don't worry folks I'm doing a Sequel!

_Yami: we hoped you all enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it_

Yugi: until next story!


End file.
